Troubled Angels
by Carla-Leigh
Summary: With the re-emergence of an old enemy, the angels begin to wonder whether they're all going to make it out of this one alive. Chapter 27 now up!
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey guys, thanks for all of the support and reviews for the last fic. Hopefully I will be more consistent with the chapters, although I have no idea where this is going yet. Hope you enjoy it **__**J**_

It had been three months to the day since Leilani left, and to Kris, no amount of hugs or words of reassurance could fill the void that her daughter's absence had made. She sat on the water's edge, staring into the ocean, watching as the waves came and went. Rain was lashing her exposed arms, but as she stared out, in a trance, she made no attempt to shield herself from the downpour. Since Leilani had left, they had spent every day looking for her, but each day that went by with no result made Kris even more upset and depressed.

Charlie had sent Jill to follow up a lead four days ago, and the eldest sister was expected back any time now. In fact, if Kris listened hard, she could hear her sister calling her from the back porch, but the waves crashing against each other, and the small ripples that the overly large rain drops were making on the disturbed surface of the water made her remember when she first taught her daughter how to surf. She remembered how hard she laughed, as her young daughter just couldn't keep up right on the board. She remembered her face, as she continuously had to spit salt water out, but she remembered her daughter's determination, and overall stubbornness, which gave her a sense of comfort, knowing that if her daughter ever was in a bit of trouble, she wouldn't give up without a hell of a fight. She was snapped from her thoughts by a worried hand on her shoulder. She looked up, squinting to try and stop the harsh rain hitting her exposed eyes, and saw her sister looking down on her. Her usual comforting smile was absent, at which point Kris knew that the lead had led her sister no where. Jill wordlessly wrapped her arm around her younger sister, and walked the freezing figure inside. She sat her down on a kitchen chair, and wrapped her in a towel. The violent shaking told Jill what Kris hadn't, that she had been outside in the rain for a while, and the eldest Munroe knew that if she didn't get her sister out of the drenched clothes, and warmed up soon then she would undoubtedly become ill.

"Come on honey, lets get you out of those wet clothes" Jill said, looking down on her little sister. Kris nodded slightly, before standing up, allowing Jill to lead her to her bedroom. She sat on her bed, and allowed Jill to take off the top layer of clothing, before leaving her to undress and redress herself. She sat on her bed for a moment, taking the opportunity to look at the array of photos that littered her night stand. She stared intently at one of herself, Jill and Leilani, before she stood up and left the room. Jill had made her a cup of hot cocoa, and was sitting on the couch, waiting for her to return. Kris sat down next to her, and wrapped herself up in a blanket, before taking the steaming hot mug that Jill was offering her.

"Don't worry honey, we're going to find her" Jill told her reassuringly. The look on Kris' face told her that her reassurance had little effect.

"No we're not. If she doesn't want to be found, she won't be. We taught her well Jill, it's our fault that we can't find her" Kris told her. She had been adamant that it was all her fault that Leilani was gone, almost to the point where she blamed herself for everything that had happened. The angels tried to convince her that that wasn't the case, but no matter how hard they tried, stubbornness was apparently one of the things the Munroes shared.

"No Kris, we will find her, I promise you" Jill told her, taking her face in her hands. Kris nodded slightly. She honestly didn't believe that they would find her, but she had to make everyone believe that she at least had some semblance of hope, so they would stop asking her how she was. She didn't understand why Leilani had left, and she wouldn't forgive her until she had found her, and she was safe at home once again "And I won't give up until I do" Jill finished. Kris looked at her sister, and smiled for the first time in a few months. There were a few avenues left to be explored, and however good Leilani was, they were a lot better. The search was on, and this time, everyone was involved. Kris stood up, defiantly, and stalked purposefully towards the phone. She dialled a number, and waited.

"Hey, it's Kris, you know that favor you owe me… well I need to collect it. Call everyone, and tell them that my daughter and grandchildren are missing, and I need them found… yes I understand that it's a lot of phone calls to make, but the sooner you get started, the sooner you'll be finished. Call me if you find anything, and I'll do the same for you" She said, before hanging up. She looked at Jill and nodded. Jill nodded back, knowing that with that one phone call, Leilani couldn't stay hidden for very long.

_**Think of this as a teaser if you will, the next chapter will be up after everyone has had a chance to read this one. Can't wait to hear what y'all think **__**J**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hey guys, here's the next chapter for you. Hope you enjoy :)**_

Never before had the angels worked so hard to reach the same goal. Each angel was either on the phone, or looking through Leilani's diaries, trying to find something or someone who knew where she could be. Kris' contact had made as many phone calls as they could, and now the majority of the LAPD and SFPD were looking for Leilani and the twins. Jill had many contacts within the racing scene, and they were on the lookout, along with the Boston PD, and Kelly and Sabrina's contacts. It was surprising though, that no one had any information on her whereabouts. Short of crossing the Mexican border, the angels really didn't know where else to look. Each angel had come to the same conclusion the day before. Leilani was good at keeping herself hidden, but she wasn't that good; she must be getting help from someone. The list of possibilities was endless, especially with Leilani's knowledge in French, but the young girl had never left the state, and so, knowing Leilani how they did, they realised that she was still in California, somewhere. Peter had tried to be very reassuring, but Kris failed to be reassured. As long as her child and grandchildren were out there, somewhere, it was her job to worry about them, especially as the twins were so young, and Leilani hadn't really looked after them by herself.

"Kris, honey" Peter said, walking towards his pacing wife. The look on his face was laced with more than just worry, but impending pain, and not of the physical kind. She turned, to face him, hearing something in his voce, the tone in which he addressed her. "I know that this isn't the best of times, but there's something I need to tell you" He said, taking her hands in his and guiding her towards the vacant sofa. She stared into his eyes for a moment, before deciding that she didn't like what she saw.

"No… whatever it is, you can't do it" She told him, for any normal person, that would have left no room for discussion, but Peter felt particularly brave, and passionate about what he was about to commit to.

"Honey… Kris, I need to. They need a medic, and I'm the only person with enough field experience to do it" He told her. She pulled her hands out of his grasp and stood up, sharply, attracting Jill's and Kelly's attention.

"You're not seriously telling me that now, of all times, you're going to Iraq" She said, positively fuming. Peter stood up in front of her and put his hands on her shoulders. She shook it off and moved away from him. He followed.

"Kris, come on honey, you know if I could I'd stay I would, but they need me. What am I supposed to do, say no just because your perfectly capable 19 year old daughter has decided that she needs some time to think, alone. She'll be back, I know it, you know it. God Kris, we've only been married for about 4 months, but there's only so much I can take of this. You need to stop worrying about her and get on with your life, she'll be back when she's ready. I'm going home to pack, my flight leaves at 7 tonight, I'll call you everyday" He told her, before walking out, leaving her stunned. Jill put a comforting hand on her shoulder, but she shook that off too, and walked to the other side of the office, away from everyone. Peter was so right, Leilani was perfectly capable of looking after herself, and her children. Why had she spent so much time worried about them when there really was no need. She stopped a tear from trickling all of the way down her face, before standing up and facing the team.

"He's wrong" She said, looking mainly at Jill, but addressing the whole team "While she's still out there I'm going to keep looking. She may be capable, but she's never done this before. I know my daughter and she should have called… she would have called. Something's not right, and I'm not stopping until I find her. You guys don't have to help me" She said, not breaking eye contact with her sister.

"Yes we do" Jill said, stepping towards her " Because she is our family too" She told her little sister, before pulling her into a hug, holding her as she wept, uncontrollably. If it weren't for Jill's strong arms encasing her, the younger Munroe would have surely fallen by now.

* * *

The angels left the office at 5, Kris wanted to be at home when Peter left. No matter how wrong he was, he was still her husband, and she needed to be there, to reassure him that when he came back, and that he definitely had to come back, she would be there for him, hopefully along with Leilani and the twins. Jill understood that Kris and Peter needed time alone, so she dropped her sister off at home, before driving around, seeing if she could see her niece's car in any parking lots, or outside any hotels. The beauty of Leilani having her car was that, even if she took the tracker out, she had a very distinctive car. The angels themselves had been to every hotel in California, handing out photo's of both Leilani and the twins, and numbers to contact each angel on in case they showed up, so Jill decided to check out the very many motels in California.

"Come on Leilani, where are you?" She asked, more to herself than anyone else, as she was encased totally in her car. She frowned to herself, knowing that she couldn't possibly receive an answer. She knew she was in for a long night, she hoped to check out a fair few hotels before she was too tired to drive. She pulled into the parking lot of the first Motel she came to, withdrew Leilani's and the twin's photos out of her glove box and exited her vehicle, making her way towards the reception.

Kris sat on her sofa, watching as Peter rushed around packing anything and everything into his suitcase, totally unsure of what he needed to take, but not wanting to be caught without something he really should have thought to take. He knew Kris was there, but he wanted to get packed before he faced her wrath, knowing that it could go on for a long time. He had already started packing before Jill had dropped Kris off home, so he was now placing the last few items into his suitcase, before pulling up the zipper, sealing his items inside. He looked around, making sure he had everything, before walking over to the occupied sofa, and sat down next to his wife, placing a loving hand on her knee, willing her to start the barrage of curses and violence he was so sure she was going to unleash. He was pleasantly surprised, however, when the only words that came out of her mouth were:

"You're right"

He looked, not sure whether or not he had imagined his wife's confession. She looked up at him, emotion filled ocean eyes rested on his, before she dared continue.

"I know that I've been so concentrated on finding Leilani that I haven't really been fair to you. I know that she can look after herself, and it's not that I don't trust her, but this isn't like her. I know my daughter, and that's why I'm being like this, because I know that she wouldn't just leave" She told him, placing her hand on top of his. He smiled at her, happy that she was finally opening up to him about Leilani being gone.

"I know honey, and I want to find her too, but you have to believe that she is doing this for all of the right reasons instead of for the wrong ones. I know Leilani too, maybe not as much as you or Jill, but I know her, and I know that she'd do anything to keep you guys safe, even if it meant hurting you like this" Peter told her, noticing how she nodded her head in agreement.

"I know Peter, and that's what's making me worry even more. Also the fact that she took the twins with her, when she knew that there was danger lurking makes me more than a bit uncomfortable. I just need to know that she's safe, I need her home" She told him, tears forming in the corners of her eyes. Peter placed a gentle kiss on her forehead, before responding.

"I know honey, but I have absolute faith in your ability to find her, safe and sound. I'm sorry that I have to go, I wish that I could stay, but they need me"

"I know, what kind of a wife would I be if I kept you from doing something that you really wanted to do, just be safe" She told him. She looked down at her watch, and noticed that it was only 5:40. He wasn't being picked up until 7, so she was a bit confused as to why their conversation was finishing, but a mischievous look in his eye told her all that she needed to know.

"Just one more time before I go?" He half asked, half encouraged. Knowing exactly what he was talking about, and knowing that Jill wasn't going to be back from her escapades for a while yet, she sat on her husband's lap, and kissed him passionately, allowing his hands to roam, before articles of clothing were removed, and extra curricular activities began.

Jill drove from motel to motel, only managing to visit about 10 before the light began diminishing, and her energy levels began dwindling. She decided to head home, but not before picking up her and Kris' favourite meal. She glanced at her watch, taking note of the time, before proceeding towards her destination. She had a feeling that Peter would be leaving by the time she got home, so she sped up just a little, hoping to catch him before it was too late. She pulled up outside the beach house, and the first thing she saw was a black Hummer, surrounded by 3 army personnel. Kris was standing at the front door, one step above Peter, so that they were eye level. Tears were streaming down her face, as she looked over the face of her husband, taking it in, storing it to memory in case the worst happens.

"Kris, honey, I have to go now" He told her, placing a hand on the side of her face. She nodded, before moving forwards and capturing his lips in a desperate kiss. Peter withdrew after a few seconds and proceeded down the steps, to the car waiting at the bottom. He saw Jill standing next to her car, and waved at her, receiving a small wave in return. He turned to face Kris again, smiling at her with tears in his eyes.

"You make sure you come home" She told him, wiping furiously at her face, effectively drying her tears.

"Yes ma'am" He told her, giving her a mock salute "I love you" He told her, before getting into the car. The army personnel got in after him, and the black Hummer, holding her husband drove off into the distance.

"Love you too" She whispered at the retreating vehicle. Jill walked up the steps and led her sister inside.

"Are you ok?" She asked the younger Munroe, knowing how stupid the question sounded, but needing to ask it anyways. Kris nodded, before resting her eyes on the brown bag that Jill held in her hand.

"Food?" Kris asked, Jill nodded at her. Kris took the bag off her and led her sister to the sofa "How did the search go?" She asked, wanting to take her mind off her husbands departure.

"I managed to get about 10 motels out of the way. As soon as I wake up I'm going to head out again" Jill told her, taking a box out of the bag and opening it on the table.

"Good, I think I'll join you" Kris told her, handing her a pair of chopsticks out of the bag. Jill smiled in appreciation before the two sisters ate in silence. Jill cleared up as Kris made some drinks, before they both sat back on the couch. It wasn't too late, but both angels were exhausted, their inability to stop yawning proved that.

"Are you going to be ok tonight, or do you want me to keep you company?" Jill asked Kris, knowing that she was struggling with everything that happened.

"Do you mind?" Kris asked her older sister, answering the question without actually answering it.

"Of course I don't honey. To tell you the truth, I wouldn't mind a bit of company myself" Jill smiled to her little sister. Kris smiled back, before getting up and dragging Jill towards her bedroom. Jill lay on the bed, Kris' head was on her chest, running her hand through her sister's blonde hair, sending them both to a surprisingly peaceful sleep.

Kris awoke to an otherwise empty bed. She blinked back a few tears, remembering that Peter had gone, but she knew that he would fight to come home to her and Leilani, feeling some comfort from that fact, she got out of bed, and headed towards the kitchen to make herself some coffee. When she got to the kitchen, however, there was already one waiting for her. She smiled, knowing how thoughtful Jill was, before picking up the mug and sipping her highly caffeinated drink. Jill emerged from the bathroom fully dressed, and smiled at her sister.

"Morning sunshine, how are you this morning?" She asked, walking over and kissing Kris on the head.

"I'm ok, a bit excited about going out with you today to find Leilani" She told Jill. Jill nodded.

"Well, in that case, hurry up little lady, I want to get out as soon as possible" Jill told her, smiling, as Kris placed her now empty mug in the sink and walked into her bedroom, closing the door behind her. She emerged 10 minutes later, fully dressed, before brushing her teeth, and following Jill out to the car.

"I figure we'll take the motels on the east side this morning, then make our way back round. There are more motels on the east side, and as it's only 8 in the morning, I'm hoping that there aren't going to be too many cars around. What do you think?" Jill asked Kris.

"Sounds good, lets go" She told Jill, who nodded before setting off. They engaged in small talk, between each motel, trying to keep their spirits high as they continued to come up with nothing. Leilani really was good at hiding herself. They were only about half an hour drive from the beach house, but they had covered, between them, quite a few motels, and in only an hour. Had they been deep in conversation, they probably would have missed one of the things they were looking for; a white 1976 Ford Mustang cobra II with a blue racing stripe down the middle. It was definitely Leilani's car. Jill pulled in the car lot next to it, and got out, grabbing the photos as she did. Both she and Kris walked to reception and showed the man behind the counter. He nodded and gave them a room key, after seeing that Kris really wasn't going anywhere until she was given that key.

"This is it, are you ready?" Jill asked her, as they came to the room where Leilani was.

"As ready as I'll ever be" Kris told her, as she put the key in the door, and turned it. She looked up at Jill before opening the door and walking inside, Jill right behind her. The twins were fast asleep in identical cribs next to the door. They looked perfectly healthy, which was something the older Munroes were worried about. They looked further into the room and saw Leilani asleep on the bed, a man was asleep next to her, his arm placed precariously across her chest. Kris looked up at Jill, before clearing her throat, making her presence known. Leilani shot up in bed, pulling a gun from beneath her pillow, aiming it at the 'intruders'

"Easy Lani, it's only us" Jill said, holding her hands up in surrender. Leilani sighed, before putting her gun away. She climbed slowly out of bed, careful not to wake her partner, before checking on the twins.

"What are y'all doing here?" She asked them. The older Munroes looked surprised for a moment, before Leilani continued "Didn't you read the letters?"

"Yeah we read them" Kris said, annoyed at her daughter's excuse "But I don't understand why you left"

"I told you, I needed time" Leilani told them, picking Charlie up, who had just woken up. She saw Jill looking at him, so she decided to pass him to her, making her smile.

"I know you Leilani, and that wasn't you. Do you realise how worried we have been? we haven't stopped looking since you left" Kris told her, making her annoyance known.

" I did it for you. Do you think I wanted to leave, I was happy at home with all of you, but something happened and I had to leave, for your safety as well as for Farrah's and Charlie's" Leilani told her, making her own annoyance known. Farrah whimpered at her mother's tone, before letting out a loud wail. Leilani picked her up straight away, and rocked her, soothing her almost immediately. Kris couldn't help but smile as Leilani lifted up Farrah's top and traced gentle circles on Farrah's exposed stomach. Farrah smiled up at her mom, who smiled lovingly back at her daughter.

"We can help you" Jill told her "Whatever trouble you're in, we can help"

"I'm not in any trouble, it's nothing like that, but I can't tell you, because if I do they'll kill you" Leilani told them. She looked between her aunt and mom, watching their reactions.

"Honey, we've faced death threats before, and look, we're still here. What makes you think we can't face this?" Kris asked her daughter. Leilani handed Farrah to her eager grandmother before answering.

"Because we have seen this person kill someone else and not even flinch. Mom, this guy is dangerous, and I don't know if we will all survive" She told her mom truthfully.

"You can't deal with this alone, come home and we'll face this together" Kris told her, pleading. Leilani looked unsure, and both older Munroes saw this.

"There isn't anything we can't do when we're together" Jill told her "We're Munroes, we can do anything if we put our minds to it" Leilani looked at her sleeping friend, then her twins before looking back at her parents, Kris and Jill, before nodding, gently.

"Who was it?" Kris asked, placing Farrah back into her crib, before moving round the room, packing Leilani's and the twins clothing up into a suitcase she saw at the foot of the bed.

"The French guy, his name is Pierre Moreaux, he sent me a letter, the same day you got back off your honeymoon, telling me that because of us he is wanted by the police. His warehouses have been closed, his businesses shut down and his drugs confiscated. He told me that if I carried on living with you he was going to kill you, and dad and Jill. I just couldn't risk it, I had to leave" Leilani told her, helping her pack everything into the suicase.

"Ok then, now we know his name we'll get Charlie to run it, hopefully we'll be able to find him before he gets to us" Kris told her.

"Erm, Leilani, who's your friend?" Jill asked referring to the man still sleeping in the bed. Leilani blushed for a second looking at the sleeping man on the bed.

"He's my erm… his name is Cameron Matenopoulos" Leilani told them, busying herself, trying to avoid the looks she was getting from Kris and Jill.

"I'll go put the twins in the car" Jill told them. Leilani and Kris nodded. Jill put the twins in Leilani's car because the car seats were already there. Kris followed a few moments after with two suitcases, which she put in Jill's car.

"She's just collecting her boy… Cameron, then she'll be right out" Kris told her. Jill smiled at Kris' cover up " I'm just going to give back the key, I'll be back in a second" She said before walking towards reception.

"Cameron" Leilani said, shaking her friend. He didn't move so she shook him harder. He woke with a start.

"Leila, what's going on?" He asked her, rubbing his sleep filled eyes.

"We're going home" She told him. He looked at her, a sad expression on his face. She understood what it was about.

"Are you coming?" She asked him, holding her hand out to him. He smiled, nodding at her before getting out of bed, getting dressed and packing his clothes into a big bag. He grabbed her hand, gave her a peck on the cheek and walked out with her. They locked the door behind them and gave reception their key before meeting up with Kris and Jill at the cars.

"Mom, Jill, this is Cameron" Leilani told them. Cameron extended his arm and shook either of their hands before holding Leilani's again.

"Pleasure to meet you both, Leilani has told me a lot about you, you sound like incredible people" He told them. They both smiled at him.

"So Cameron, what exactly are you… to Leilani I mean?" Jill asked, wanting to hear him say what she and Kris already knew. He looked down at Leilani, receiving a nod before answering.

"I'm Leila's boyfriend" He said smiling "Don't worry, I've been taking good care of her"

"That's good to hear" Kris told him, smiling at her daughter, who was blushing slightly.

"So, how long have you two been going out?" Jill asked, attempting to at least catch up a little bit before they got home.

"3 months" Cameron replied " I saw her at the store struggling to carry the babies and some diapers and formula at the same time, so I offered to help her, and it just went from there" He said, smiling proudly.

"Ok, enough interrogating for now" Leilani said dragging Cameron to her car "I'm pretty sure the angels will have many questions for him later"

"Yep, definitely" Kris told them, before retreating into Jill's car. Everyone else followed her example.

They pulled up outside the beach house half an hour later, Jill and Kris carried the suitcases in while Leilani and Cameron carried the twins in.

"Home sweet home" Leilani said, hugging Kris and Jill " Hey mom, where's dad?" She asked, hoping that he'd be there when she got home. Kris looked at Jill for a moment, hoping to draw confidence from her sister.

"Lani, honey, why don't you sit down" Jill told her. Leilani looked at her for a moment, before sitting down on the sofa. Cameron sat next to her, wrapping a comforting arm around her shoulder.

"Lani, honey, Peter has gone to Iraq" Kris told her. Leilani looked at her for a few moments, trying to take in what she had just said " They needed a medic, and he was the only field trained medic willing to go" Leilani blinked rapidly, trying to keep the impending tears at bay. She leant into Cameron, needing comfort, and as he was the closest to her, he happily provided the comfort that she needed.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hey guys, here's the next chapter for you. Hope you enjoy. I'll update once everyone has had a chance to read :)**_

Cameron lifted Leilani off the sofa, and easily carried her into her room, placing her gently on the bed before leaving. The twins were in their car seats, fast asleep again, so all that was left for him to do was unpack their things. He carried the suitcases into the bedroom, but before he could begin the daunting task, he was beckoned by Kris and Jill. He followed their voice to the kitchen. They were sat at the table, an empty chair was pulled out to which he took as an invitation to sit.

"Just so you know, I'm not trying to scare you away" Kris told him immediately, before she could continue Cameron spoke up.

"I know Mrs. Munroe, you just want to find out what my intentions are for your daughter, and if I'm right for her. I'll answer whatever questions you want me to" He told Kris. Jill and Kris nodded understandably, his confession making their job that little bit easier.

"Ok, first off, do you have any objection to me running a background check on you?" Kris asked, wanting to get all of the hardest questions out of the way first.

"Nope, you do whatever you need to do" He replied, Jill smiled.

"And what's your full name?" Jill asked, realising that they'd need his full name to do the check.

"Cameron Adrian Matenopoulos. I'm 21 years old, My mom is called Melina, my dad is called Adrian, we're a second generation Greek-American family. My dad is a lecturer at a university in Pennsylvania, and my mom is a lawyer here in Los Angeles" He told them, anticipating what their next questions were going to be.

"Do you work?" Jill asked, wondering how he was possibly going to support Leilani and the twins for much longer.

"Yes ma'am, I work with my mom at her office" He told her, not needing to divulge any details about his actual position in her office.

"Listen, you don't have to answer this question if you don't want to, but do you love my daughter?" Kris asked, studying his face for anything that would tell her no.

"Honestly?" He asked, receiving a nod from both Kris and Jill "Yes, yes I do, and Farrah and Charlie. The moment I saw her I knew that I loved her, she is just so sweet and caring and protective and I can honestly say that I have been blessed to be in their lives" He told them. Kris and Jill smiled, believing every word that he had said.

"Has Leilani told you what has happened over the past couple of years?" Jill asked him, curious as to how much of Leilani's life he actually knew.

"Yes ma'am, and it honestly just makes me want to protect her even more" He told the two smiling ladies in front of him.

"In that case, welcome to the family" Kris told him smiling. He smiled back at her, before a baby crying drew their attention, Jill made a move to get up, but Cameron stopped her.

"I've got it" He told her. He followed the crying all of the way to Farrah's car seat. He unbuckled her and pulled her into his arms "Hey princess, shh, it's ok, I've got you" He told the crying baby, soothing her slightly. She opened her big blue eyes, which fell instantly on his face. She saw his smile, and relaxed, knowing who it was. He carried her back into the kitchen, rejoining Kris and Jill.

"Do you want a drink Cameron?" Kris asked, getting out of her seat to turn the coffee pot on.

"Yes please Mrs. Munroe" He said, not taking his eyes off the beautiful baby girl nestled in his arms.

"Kris, Please" Kris told him "This is my sister Jill" Kris said, showing him that he needn't call them Mrs. Munroe and ma'am. She made 3 cups of coffee, and sat, the three of them conversing for hours. Kris and Jill were liking Cameron already, he was good looking, kind, employed and seemed to care a lot about Leilani and the twins.

"Would you ladies mind if I cooked something for dinner?" He asked them. The shocked look on their faces told him that they weren't prepared for that, so they did what they had done a lot that day, they nodded. He smiled at them, knowing that he had caught them off guard, passed Farrah to Kris and got up, looking through the refrigerator and cupboards for things he could use to cook with.

The family, including Leilani, had eaten in blissful silence, before a loud knock on the door made all 6 heads turn. The Munroes (and Cameron) stayed seated as the angels entered the kitchen. Upon seeing Leilani, Tiffany pulled her out of her seat and into a big hug, holding her tight, almost as if she were too afraid to let her go. Kelly hugged her next followed by Sabrina, who rustled her hair before letting her sit down again.

"You little lady have some serious explaining to do" Tiffany told her, frowning. Leilani opened her mouth to speak, but thought it wise not to, so she gave Tiffany a small smile instead.

"Where the hell have you been?" Kelly asked her. Her eyes were set, her nostrils flared, her mouth stern. In short, she was angry. Leilani didn't know what to say, she didn't know if telling her the truth was going to make Kelly stop looking at her like that, but luckily, before Kelly totally tore into her, Kris interrupted.

"She got a letter, from the French dude. He told her that if she didn't leave that he was going to kill us" Kelly's expression softened a bit, but she was clearly still angry.

"You could have told us. You didn't have to run away. Do you know how worried we've been?" Sabrina asked, in all honesty, she believed Peter when he said that she was capable of looking after herself. Sure she was worried, but she knew that Leilani would be ok, because she had been taught by the angels.

"I know I should have told you, but I didn't know how real the threat was, and I wasn't about to put y'all in danger just so I could find out. Y'all mean too much to me. I figured that the only real way to keep you guys safe was to do what he said" Leilani finally spoke up. Cameron reached across and took her hand, this movement didn't go unnoticed by the angels, who each figured that they'd ask him a few questions later, once they'd figured out what was going on.

"We have his name, so first thing in the morning I'm going to call Charlie and see what he can come up with. Until then, I think it's best if y'all keep extra vigilant. We have to assume that he knows that Leilani is home now, and if so, he may try to follow through with his threat" Jill told them. All three angels nodded.

"I'll call Charlie, ask him to get us some protection, at least until we figure out what he wants" Kelly told them.

"Until we do figure out what he wants, I don't think it's wise that we all stay separated" Sabrina told the angels. They all lived quite far away from each other, it would be easy for Pierre to get to them.

"You girls can stay at mine" Tiffany told Sabrina and Kelly "It's near the police station, and my next door neighbour's a cop. He'd be stupid to attack us there"

"Yeah, sounds like a good idea" Kelly admitted.

"What about you ladies, are you going to be alright?" Sabrina asked the Munroes.

"Yeah, we'll be ok. Charlie will probably get some police units to sit outside, and anyways we have Leilani's boyfriend to protect us if anything happens. Right Cameron?" Jill asked. He smiled at her, before nodding to the angels, trying to prove that he was strong enough to protect those he cared about.

"So he's staying here?" Tiffany asked, curious about the man in front of them, and the safety of the Munroes with him around.

"Yeah" Leilani told them "Mom and Jill have already questioned him. He's a good person"

"Ok then, but one foot out of line and I shoot it off" Sabrina warned him. He looked at her, not sure whether to believe her or not. Leilani squeezed his hand gently before getting out of her seat and walking over to her children, who had been yawning constantly ever since the angels arrived.

"I'm going to put the twins to bed. Cameron, will you help me?" She asked, taking Farrah out of her high seat. He got out of his seat and did the same with Charlie. They walked out leaving the angels to talk.

"Do you trust him?" Kelly asked, sitting in Cameron's unoccupied seat.

"Yeah, he's been looking after Leilani the whole time she was away. He helped her look after the children, and he has a job so he can support them. He's a really nice person" Kris told them

"Yes, but do you trust him?" Kelly asked again. She couldn't help but notice Kris' blatant refusal to answer the question.

"Yes, with my life" She answered. The small powerful statement was enough for the angels. Kris was a very trusting person, but there were only a select few who she trusted with her life, and to say that Cameron was one of those people stopped any stray thoughts in their head cold.

"Well, we only came to see Leilani, so we're going to get going now" Sabrina told the Munroes, walking towards the door. The other angels got up and followed.

"We'll see you tomorrow at the office" Tiffany told them. The angels waved, and with that they were gone. Kris and Jill looked at each other, before sighing, knowing that they'd got off lightly, for today. Noticing that time had moved a little quicker than they anticipated, they went into the living room, deciding to watch a bit of TV before going to bed. For the first time in 3 months, Kris knew that both she and Jill would sleep better, knowing that Leilani was safe at home, well, at home, the safe part was yet to be decided. Placing all negative thoughts into the back of their minds, the Munroes and Cameron relaxed, knowing that, in that moment with them all together, it felt just right. The only thing for them to worry about was any impending attacks by a crazed French man with a grudge. It was basically an ordinary day. But knowing the Angels, ordinary days have a habit of changing, and change, it most certainly would.

_**So, the angels have finally met Cameron, what do you guys think? I know it's a little short, but bear with me, it's just getting started :)**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hey guys, thanks so much for the reviews so far. Here is the next chapter.**__** Special thanks to Kris Munroe for giving me inspiration :)**__** Just so you don't get confused, when they're all at the office I refer to them all as the Angels, but when they're apart, I refer to them as the Angels and the Munroes for obvious reasons.**_

The Munroes woke up in the morning, eager to get to the office for their first official case since Leilani went missing. Before going to bed last night, Kris had phoned Charlie to let him know what was going on. He told her that he was going to look into Pierre, and provide the girls with as much police protection as they needed. Leilani was to stay with Kris and Jill the whole time, taking Farrah and Charlie with her, to provide safety for her children, and Cameron's mom was told of the whole situation, who arranged for protection for her son too.

"Mom" Came Leilani's frustrated voice. She was kneeling down at the bottom of her wardrobe, searching through the twin's clothes for something. Charlie was fully dressed in his crib, playing with the Velcro on his shoe. The noise fascinated him, his eyes, wide with excitement, stay completely fixated on his shoes. His left hand pulling at the Velcro, and every time it came loose from his shoe, his legs kicked with excitement. Farrah on the other hand lay in her crib, wearing only a pair of socks, a vest and a diaper.

"What?" Kris asked, walking purposefully into Leilani's bedroom. She looked around, not immediately seeing her daughter, before a shuffling sound caught her attention.

"Have you seen Farrah's sky blue shirt and her dark jeans?" She asked, looking up at her mom for a second, before rummaging through the twins clothes some more.

"Yeah, they're in the kitchen honey" Kris told her. Leilani smiled at her mom, before getting up off the floor and walking to collect the items of clothing. Kris smiled at her daughter, she was becoming so much more like her and Jill. If all three Munroe women were stranded on a deserted island, they'd be screwed. She walked over to the cribs, and noticed that Charlie was fully dressed, and playing with his shoes. She picked her grandson up, and admired him for a second before drawing him close to her chest. His little arms flew up and latched onto her neck, understanding that she was giving him a hug, and that he should do the same back. She smiled, feeling his tiny fingers play with a few innocent curls that cascaded down her back.

"Got them" Leilani exclaimed, walking back into her room. She smiled at her mom and her son, before bending down into her daughter's crib. Farrah, upon seeing the clothes fidgeted, trying to get away from her mother "Come on trouble, time to get you dressed so we can go see the angels and Bosley" Leilani said, reaching down and tickling her daughter's stomach. Kris watched her daughter interact with her daughter, and realised that the 3 months away had made them closer, they were how they were meant to be, Leilani was clearly their mother, and they loved her, a lot.

"She being a pain?" Jill asked walking into the room. Leilani looked up at her and nodded, before bending down to put the jeans on her daughter's frantically kicking legs. It was a feat, but at least that stage had been accomplished. The Munroes knew, without a doubt that putting Farrah's shirt on was going to be the hardest part.

"Come on honey, mommy needs to get dressed too" Leilani told her flailing daughter. Farrah stuck out her tiny tongue at her mom, before flailing more. A sound emitted from her mouth, which could only be defined as defiance, before Leilani, with the help of Jill, was finally able to pull the shirt on and button it up. Charlie watched from his position on Kris' chest as his sister fought to undo the buttons, but her clumsy fingers just couldn't grasp the offending piece of plastic.

"You go get dressed baby, and we'll feed the twins" Kris told her daughter. Leilani nodded at her mother, smiling graciously at her before picking out her clothes and retreating into the bathroom.

"You little missy are just as bad as your mommy" Jill told Farrah as she tried, with success, to put on her little boots. She picked her up and carried her into the kitchen, where Kris was already feeding Charlie.

"She give you more trouble?" Kris asked her sister. She looked at Farrah who was smiling innocently at both Jill and Kris. The eldest Munroes laughed at her.

"Ok then" Leilani said walking into the room. She was dressed in a light blue checked shirt, like Farrah's and Charlie's (Which was red), jeans, like both her children, and cowboy boots "Time to do the monster's hair". At the mention of hair, Farrah let out the biggest cry.

"Is this what she's been like the last few months?" Kris asked Leilani, who was now combing Farrah's golden hair. All Leilani could do was nod.

"Cameron's been a big help though" She told them. They smiled at her. She managed to pull Farrah's hair into two pigtails before the child stopped moaning "There, that wasn't so bad was it?" She asked her daughter, kissing her on her head before she grabbed a cup out of the cupboard and poured herself a cup of coffee.

"Who's car are we going in today?" Jill asked. Kris and Leilani looked at each other, before Kris raised her hand slightly. Charlie looked at her, and copied, raising his hand as high as he could. Kris smiled at him and took his little hand in hers.

"Ok then people, lets get going" Kris told them, as she picked Charlie out of his high seat. Leilani picked Farrah up, who was, again, futily trying to undo her shirt and followed her mom out, Jill in tow. Together, they got the twins into Kris' car, and they all left for the office.

* * *

The angels all sat in the office, listening to Charlie telling them what their assignments were. Although they had no client, it was imperative that the angels solved this case as soon as possible, because possibly all of their lives were in danger.

"Ok then angels, Kris, Jill and Leilani, I need you to stay here, I have the chief of police coming here to sort out some kind of protection plan for you. Tiffany, Kelly and Sabrina, I need you girls to go to the house on the edge of the city where you last saw Pierre. Sabrina, I know that you can speak French, so I'll need you to be the designated speaker. I know that he killed a man, which is why I think we should think of this threat as a genuine threat. Be on guard all of you, and call me as soon as you get there. I'm looking through all of his records, hopefully I will have something else for you soon angels" He told them. They all nodded, knowing that he couldn't see them, but feeling the need to nod, as if taking in what he had told them. Tiffany, Sabrina and Kelly got up, said their goodbyes to the Munroes, and left the office.

"The chief of police will be here within the hour" Bosley informed the Munroes "Because we don't know when he is going to attack, you need to be protected at all times. Charlie has phoned Cameron's mom, and she is arranging protection for him while he is away from your house"

"Thanks Bos" Jill told him. Farrah and Charlie were staring at him intently. His face was kind of new to them, as he hadn't seen them much since they left. Leilani noticed they were watching him, so she carried them over to him.

"Bos, I think my children want to meet you, again" She told him. He smiled before picking Charlie up and placing him on his lap.

"Hey there buddy" He said, bouncing the 6 month old child on his knees. Charlie looked up at him for a moment, his eyes wide open, before his mouth opened and he started crying. Bosley looked flustered, he tried to bounce Charlie more, trying to make him stop crying, but it wasn't working. Leilani handed Farrah to Jill, before picking Charlie up, and rocking him, soothing the young child. He stopped crying as soon as he realised that it was his mother who held him. He put his thumb into his mouth, and sucked it, muting his wailing. He placed his head on his mother's chest, the gentle beat of her heart told him that it was ok. Knowing this, he sucked on his thumb more, falling asleep in his mother's warm embrace. Leilani sat on the sofa between Kris and Jill, relaxing back, watching her son falling to sleep. Farrah looked over at her brother, before reaching over and hitting him. His eyes snapped open quickly, they looked around before closing again.

"Hey" Leilani said, looking her daughter directly in the face "No hitting your brother" The tone of her voice was something which Farrah had never experienced before, she looked at her mother, tears pooling in the corner of her eyes, her bottom lip quivering. Before she started crying properly, Leilani kissed her cheek, making Farrah smile at her.

"It's ok Bos" Kris told him, noticing his discomfort "He didn't recognise you, once he gets used to you I'm sure he won't cry around you" He nodded, although unsure.

"It's my fault Bos, I should never have taken them" Leilani told him "I just thought that it was the only way to keep the rest of you safe" He nodded, understanding why she did it.

"It's ok angel, I understand why you did it, I don't blame you. You have your own little family to think about now, you did the right thing taking them away, you kept them safe. I've known you your entire life, and I know that you did what you thought was best for your children and your family" He told her, smiling as many old memories resurfaced, mainly of when she was the same aga as the twins, and twice as fussy.

"Thanks Bos" She told him, smiling back. The touching moment was ended prematurely, as a knock at the door signalled all occupants to the police chief's arrival. Bosley got out of his seat and opened the door, allowing the police chief to enter.

"Good morning ladies" He said, greeting the Munroes. They smiled back at him in return "Me and your boss have come up with what we believe to be an effective plan to keep you girls, and children, safe" He said, getting straight to the point. Undoubtedly he was a very busy man, and both he and Charlie had obviously spent some time before hand going through ways to keep the Munroes safe and protected at all times.

"Ok, shoot" Kris told him. All of the Munroes were eager to learn what security measures were going to be put in place in order to keep the French dude from attacking them. Yes, they were all trained in self defence, and they were all pretty effective at firing a gun (Some more so than others), but there is only so much three ladies can do. They needed extra help, and if that came in the form of round the clock protection by heavily armed police officers, then so be it.

"There are going to be two police cars stationed outside your house at all times. One at the side, and one at the front. Undercover officers are going to be patrolling the beach, and you will each be assigned your own personal bodyguard. While you are out of the house, your bodyguard will go with you, and there will also be special officers placed strategically around town. Your boss has also asked me to give you these" He said handing each of the girls a small black box.

"What is it?" Jill asked examining the box.

"It's a panic alarm. If you see anything or anyone suspicious, no matter where you are, just press the button on the side, and help will come" He told them. Jill still looked confused, but then again, more often than not, Jill was the last to get things, especially jokes.

"What about Cameron?" Leilani asked him.

"Charlie has talked to his mom. He has been given a panic alarm, and his mom has hired some bodyguards to stay with him as soon as he leaves your house. Now if you ladies have any questions, Bosley has my number, don't hesitate to call" He told them. The Munroes smiled in appreciation at him, before saying their goodbyes as he left the office. Three extremely well built men came through the door as soon as the Chief closed it.

"Girls, these are your bodyguards" Bosley said, drawing their attention to the men. Jill's jaw dropped, but being in a committed relationship, neither Kris nor Leilani faltered. The bodyguards weren't introduced, purely because the Munroes always went everywhere together, and there would be plenty of time for introductions later. Kris smiled at her sister, noticing her inability to close her mouth, so she reached across and shut it for her.

"You're catching all of the flies sis" Kris told her, explaining her actions. Jill glared at her. The banter between siblings is usually left uninterrupted, especially these siblings, but the phone rang, stopping it before it had started.

"Hello?" Bosley said answering the phone, and putting it on speakerphone.

[qu'ai-je dit ?] Came the voice on the other end of the phone. Everyone looked at the phone in surprise.

"En Anglais s'il te plait" Leilani told him.

[ How hard was it to just leave and never come back?] Pierre asked. His English near perfect, but with a thick French accent which made his speech almost indecipherable.

"Excuse me?" Kris asked, annoyance was heavy in her tone.

[ I gave her a chance, but she had to come back]

"I'm tired of this" Leilani told him "What exactly do you want?" Impatience getting the better of her.

[I though that would be simple by now. I want you. I want to make you suffer for everything that you have put me through. I have lost my home, my business, and most importantly, my wife. You did this to me, so now I'm going to hurt you]

"Please, better men have tried, and failed" Leilani told him, taunting him into giving them details. She had to admit, she was curious as to how he was planning to hurt her.

[ But I'm not like those men. I have no conscience, no family, nothing holding me back. I want you to pay, and I know exactly how I'm going to do it] He told the girls, before hanging up abruptly.

"I guess we have to take him seriously now" Leilani told her mom.

"I guess we do honey" Kris said, stroking Leilani's hair.

"We have to be extra careful. He isn't like anyone we have ever faced before, Alexia had a family, she had something to live for, but with Pierre, I have a feeling it's going to be a hell of a lot worse" Jill told them. Leilani looked down at the twins, who were sleeping peacefully, before looking up at her family.

"Well then, we'd better be ready, because if I'm going down, I'm not going down without a fight" She told them, her game face was already showing.

"Bos, you'd better call the angels, tell them to be careful. The easiest way to get to us is through them, so they need to be prepared too. If this man thinks that we're going to be easy to take out, then he's sadly mistaken" Kris stated, defiantly.

The Munroes looked at each other. The battle had just begun, and the best man was definitely going to win. But how many innocent lives were going to be lost along the way. The fighting talk seemed to be the focus of the Munroe's attention, but they didn't take the time to try to comprehend the seriousness of Pierre's threat. Which would ultimately prove to be their downfall.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hey guys, thanks for the reviews so far :) **_

_** Here is the next chapter for y'all. Hope you enjoy :)**_

The Munroes sat on the sofa, trying to come up with possible ways for Pierre to strike. It was the general consensus that if he wanted to hurt them then he would hurt the angels first. Kris felt some comfort from the fact that Peter was in another country, and out of danger, at least from Pierre, but the majority of her family was here. The easiest way to get to every angel was through the twins. They were so young, so cute, and so loveable that everyone would be distraught if anything were to happen to them. Unfortunately for the Munroes, there was no other family to leave the twins with, other than Aunt Lydia and Uncle Paul in Paylon, Arizona, but that was simply out of the question for them.

"So, what's the plan then?" Leilani asked. Everyone in the room looked at her confused. They were still reeling over the fact that they had been threatened yet again, but Leilani didn't really seem that affected by it.

"What do you mean?" Bosley asked her.

"Well, we can't sit around all day waiting for him to attack… can we?" She asked. She was confused as to why everyone had been subdued by Pierre's words. They were usually figuring out ways to lure the bad guys out, not openly promoting hiding away until the bad guys get bored and decide to pick them off one by one.

"No, but I just think we should lay low for a while, at least until we figure out how he is going to attack" Jill reasoned. Kris nodded in accordance with what Jill had just said.

"I agree Lani. It makes more sense to stay hidden for a while. We have no idea how he's going to attack, and until we do figure out how he plans to do it, we have to assume that he'll use everything at his disposal to try and get rid of you girls. We have nothing really useful to go on, which makes running around out there all the more dangerous" Bosley told her. He got up out of his seat and walked over to the girls "Your safety is our number one priority. If staying hidden for the time being is going to help us accomplish that, then it's what we'll all have to do"

"Y'all are crazy" Leilani told them. Her phone started ringing. She glared at the adults in the room before handing a sleeping Charlie to Kris, and walking over to the bar, answering her phone on the way.

"Hello?"

[Hey Leila]

"Oh, hey Cameron, what's up?"

[My mom kinda wants to meet you]

"What?" Kris, Jill and Bosley turned in her direction. She noticed this, and waved them off, but they defiantly stayed in their position.

[Yeah, I'm sorry, I tried to talk to her, but she wants to meet you. She wants to know what all of the fuss is about]

"Ok… when does she want to meet me?"

[Now] She couldn't hide her shocked expression from the many people who' s gazes rested on her face.

"Now, can she not wait until tomorrow?"

[Nope. She said if she was providing protection for me, she at least wanted to know the whole situation, otherwise she would make sure I had protection from you]

"Wow, she sounds real… nice" She said, trying to tone down her sarcasm.

[I'm sorry Leila, I tried]

"I know you did, I appreciate it. Do I need to bring my mom and aunt Jill?" At the mention of their names, Kris and Jill listened more intently to the half of the conversation they could make out.

[I think that'd be a good idea. Bring the twins too, I know she'd love to see them]

"Do you really think that's wise?"

[I think it's perfect. I want her to know that I accept you for all that you are, mother or not, and that you accept me for all that I am. You do don't you?]

"Of course I do silly. Ok then, I'll round up the troops and we'll be there as soon as possible"

[Ok then babe. See you soon]

Leilani hung up, smiling. He had just called her babe, that was one of the sweetest things he had called her. Although, she had to admit, he was the only one who called her Leila too, which she thought was absolutely adorable.

"Problem?" Kris asked.

"We need to go to Cameron's mom's office" Leilani told them "She wants to meet us" She walked over and took her sleeping daughter off her aunt.

"Now?" Jill asked, standing up to stretch her legs.

"Yep, she said if she's providing her son with protection, she at least wants to know the whole story"

"Ok, well that seems fair, but why now, why today?" Kris asked, standing up too. Bosley sat back in his chair, this was something he definitely wasn't going to get involved with. Bad guys he could handle, but possibly enraged women, mothers no less, was well out of his comfort zone.

"I don't know. Cameron said that if we didn't go and see her today that she'd get Cameron protection from us" Leilani told them.

"Wow, she sounds…nice" Jill said, mirroring Leilani's previous words.

" I know, right. It's really important to me and Cameron that this goes well"

"You love him don't you?" Kris asked her daughter, already knowing what she was going to say.

"Yeah, I guess I do. He's different, you know, he doesn't care that I have children, doesn't care what happened to me, he loves me for who I am, regardless, and that's what makes me love him even more" Kris and Jill smiled at her, happy that she was so happy.

"Ok then, lets go" Kris said. Charlie was still fast asleep in her arms, so she moved as carefully as she could. The Munroes got in their car, their bodyguards getting in their own car beside them, and drove to Cameron's mom's office.

* * *

The angels, truth be told, had never felt so useless before in their lives. They tried as hard as they could to find something, anything that they could give them just a little bit of insight into Pierre, the man who was trying to kill them, but they couldn't find anything. Well, they found something, that gave them nothing. He didn't lose his wife in the sense that she divorced him, but because she died, or more specifically committed suicide. She was used to a life of luxury, anything she wanted Pierre would provide for her, but when his warehouses got shut down, and all of his connections broke ties with him, he couldn't give her what she was so desperately craving, so she took the cowards way out.

Pierre, understandably was distraught, which could have been the tipping point. He had been married for over 20 years. They had, like most couples, gone through their ups and downs, but to their neighbours, they couldn't have been more in love. He showered her with gifts, and she gave him anything which he desired, an odd partnership, but it worked.

"The death of his wife had to have been the trigger. You can't be married to someone for that long, and not act irrationally when something someone else does unintentionally causes you to lose everything. When Leilani killed Alexia, his whole world collapsed around him" Sabrina said, trying to make sense of the information she had been provided with, however little it had been.

"Yeah, but now he has nothing left, literally. That makes him more unstable, and undoubtedly way more dangerous" Kelly told the rest of the angels.

"Which means that he won't show any remorse. Man, this is going to be tough" Tiffany said. The girls were currently driving on their way back to the office. Charlie had phoned them and told them about the phone call the Munroes had received, they desperately needed to find something which could help them, but the only thing they discovered was something which they already knew; Pierre was very dangerous. The police had been told the whole situation, and the angels were given the opportunity to have bodyguards, which they declined, but there was to be a patrol car outside their house, and the office, and they were given a panic alarm too.

They were all given some form of protection, but how long would it be before the police were recalled, and the bodyguards sent back. All of the angels knew that Pierre would strike when they least expected it, so they had to be on guard at all times, but being suspicious about everyone and everything was tired, and the Angels and the Munroes didn't know how long they could be like this. They weren't normally a jumpy bunch of people, but when you have no idea who is working with Pierre, and what they're going to do, the slightest funny look, or the slightest noise makes you jump.

The angels only hope is if they find Pierre and stop him before he causes any harm to anyone, but deep down, everyone knew that the likelihood of that happening wasn't in their favor… at all.

* * *

The Munroes pulled up outside Cameron's mom's legal practice. They got out of the car, taking the twins with them as they entered the building, the bodyguards trailing close behind them.

"Wow, this place is huge" Leilani said, out loud, as she entered the huge building. They walked up to the reception desk, and told the receptionist that Mrs. Matenopoulos was expecting them. The receptionist pointed them in the direction of her office, and continued reading whatever magazine she was trying to hide under some papers on the desk. Jill thanked her as they walked past. Kris knocked on the door, and a muffled 'Come in' was heard on the other side. The Munroes walked in, mentally preparing themselves for what was about to happen.

"Hi" Mrs. Matenopoulos said, standing up from her position on an overly large sofa in the middle of the room. A large table was in front of it, which held a tray of multiple liquids, and several unused mugs "I'm Melina Matenopoulos, Cameron's mom" She said, holding her hand out for the Munroes to shake.

"Hi, I'm Kris Munroe Leilani's mom" Kris said, being the first to shake her hand.

"I'm Jill Munroe, her aunt" Jill said shaking her hand too. Leilani placed two car seats on the floor, each containing a sleeping child before shaking Melina's hand.

"I'm Leilani" She said smiling "This is Farrah" She said directing Melina's attention to her sleeping daughter "And this is Charlie" She said, directing her attention to her sleeping son. Melina smiled at the sleeping children, totally unaware beforehand of how gorgeous they were.

"Please" Melina said, inviting the Munroes further into her office "Have a seat"

The girls sat on the sofa. Leilani left the babies in their car seats, but placed them in front of her, so she could see when they started to wake up. Cameron sat next to his mom on a sofa that was on the other side of the table.

"The reason I wanted to see you today was because I wanted to know what was happening as soon as possible" She started, looking directly ahead of her at the Munroes "Cameron hasn't really told me that much, and I just need to know what my son is getting into"

"Well, Mrs. Matenopoulos" Kris started, before Melina swiftly interrupted.

"Melina, please" She told them. They nodded, taking note.

"Melina, we're private detectives. We work for a man called Charles Townsend" She told her "We were introduced to a woman called Alexia Pierce earlier in the year, and she started working with us"

"I was pregnant with the twins at the time, so I stayed in the office most of the time while she did the leg work. She was only meant to be there until I gave birth, but she had other ideas. She started by putting insulin in my drink, making me sick. One day when my mom and Jill got back from doing some investigating, I was really sick, so they decided to take me home, but on the way back, an SUV collided with our car, and we were all pulled out of the wreck, unconscious, and taken to a warehouse by people working for Alexia"

" Leilani was unconscious, and Kris had a pretty bad concussion, she was drifting in and out of consciousness for a while. The men who kidnapped us came into the room every day and injected Leilani with insulin. We didn't know what it was until we got to the hospital, but she was getting worse by the day. She wasn't awake for long periods of time, but when she was, she was vomiting and complaining of feeling ill. We got moved to a house close to where we worked, but before we all got in the house something went horribly wrong"

Jill took a breath, steadying her breathing and stopping the tears that were threatening to fall already. She was the only one who could tell this story really, because Kris and Leilani were dying, and really couldn't remember it.

"Two of the men took Leilani inside, while one was left outside with us. We didn't see a weapon, so we devised a plan that meant that Kris would be able to go and get some help while I held the men off for as long as I could. I punched the man over and over, but he knocked me to the ground. Before I could get up, he pulled a gun from his pants and shot Kris. I saw the bullet enter her back, saw her fall hard to the pavement and stay, unmoving on the ground. The man pulled me to my feet and held my arms as I tried to run to her. I screamed her name but she didn't move. A man must have heard the shot, because he ran out of the house and looked at Kris on the floor before running towards her. I screamed for her some more, and she finally turned, but I could see then and there that it was bad"

Kris reached over and held her sister's hand, knowing how hard this must be for her.

"We were put in the basement. Kris was bleeding out in my lap and Leilani was throwing up in the corner of the room. I tried to stop the bleeding, but it was flowing so fast, and I didn't think I could save her. Nobody knew where we were, and at the rate of the bleeding, Kris wasn't going to survive more that 48 hours. I finally got her back to stop bleeding, but her chest didn't stop bleeding for hours. I must have fallen asleep, because next thing I know, Kris was pale and lifeless in my arms. I thought she was dead, but she wasn't, she was dying though" Melina looked at her, tears forming in her own eyes as she listened to how Jill was helpless as her sister lay dying in her arms.

"Leilani was still being injected. She was paler than Kris, her breathing was almost non-existent and she wasn't waking up at all. I didn't know what to do. Part of me wanted to sit there and keep checking on Leilani, because I knew that Kris would never forgive me if I left Lani to die. But the other part of me wanted to stay with Kris. I kept alternating, but if it was at all possible, Leilani's condition was still getting worse. The was convulsing, and I knew that if we didn't get out of there, both her and the babies weren't going to survive. Kris kept asking me if she was dying, and I kept telling her no, but the truth is, she was and I just couldn't bring myself to tell her the truth"

She stopped again to keep her emotions in check. Everyone was watching her now, all of their emotions were acting in the same way Jill's were. Melina, Kris and Leilani were crying, and Cameron looked at them all sympathetically.

"Alexia came down into the basement and told me that Charlie killed her dad, which he didn't. I tried to overpower, but I wasn't in the best of states myself, and she easily knocked me down. She broke Leilani's jaw before leaving us down there. Kris asked me again if she was dying, and finally I told her she was. I told her that I would stay with her though, that she wasn't alone. She told me that it was ok, that she wasn't afraid to die, and that I should look after Leilani, and make sure that her husband Peter found happiness. Leilani was having trouble remembering how to breathe, I had to shake her a few times, shocking her body into breathing again, but Kris had stopped breathing just as one of our friends arrived. I thought it was too late"

She choked back a few tears before continuing with their story, something which she had never told anyone in this much detail before.

"We managed to get Kris breathing again, and we were all taken to the hospital. Kris and Leilani were rushed into emergency surgery, and I was left to wait in our hospital room. Kris' husband is a doctor, so he helped out a lot while we were waiting for Kris and Leilani to be moved from the ICU into our hospital room. We thought Leilani was only having one baby, so when the doctor brought two into our room, I was a bit surprised to say the least. Kris and Leilani were moved down over the next week. They were both unconscious, but as far as they knew, Kris, at least was going to make a full recovery"

"What about Leilani?" Melina asked, curious about the fate of one of the women sat in front of her.

"The insulin in her system was making her really ill. They managed to flush out as much insulin as they could, but there was still some in her system, which she had to fight off by herself, something which they weren't sure she would be able to do because she was so ill. Kris woke up after a few days, and was taken off the ventilator, but Leilani was still on the ventilator, and showed no signs of waking up"

Kris smiled at her sister, telling her that she could take over from here on out.

"She did wake up after a while, but she couldn't move her legs. The insulin had deprived her legs of glucose which they needed. She went through physiotherapy, and finally she could move her legs again. She wasn't out of the woods though. There were still traces of insulin that were just too stubborn to go away. She told us the babies names"

"Farrah Angelos Athena Munroe and Charlie Peter Zeus Munroe" Leilani interjected, before allowing Kris to continue.

" But before she could really connect with them, Alexia kidnapped them. She took them to her flat while she figured out how she was going to kill us. Jill and the other angels figured out where she had taken them, but when they got there the flat blew up. A fire fighter told them that there were no bones there though, because Alexia was already in our room with a bomb and a gun."

"Oh my god" Melina muttered, she covered her mouth in shock.

"She was ranting and raving about how she was going to kill us. She had already knocked Peter out, and told us to strap him to a bed. She had a gun pointed at our heads, while her husband and son were standing outside the room, getting ready to shoot Jill and the other angels on site" Leilani looked at Kris, before continuing the story for her.

"We heard gunshots outside, and realised that Aunt Jill and the angels were out there. Alexia got really angry and started hitting me, before Jill came in. We were on the ground floor, so Jill charged into Alexia and they both crashed through the window and onto the grass outside. They fought a hell of a lot, but Alexia gained the upper hand and started strangling Aunt Jill. I had to shoot her"

"Yeah, and even though she shot her, Leilani still insisted on going to Alexia's funeral and singing" Jill told Melina.

"Wow, that's amazing. After all that she did to you and your family, you still wanted to pay your respects" Melina queried.

" Yeah, she was still a person in the end. She was good at some point, but circumstances caused her to act how she did. She should have been remembered for all of the good things that she did, not all of the bad. At the end of the day, we're alive and she isn't" Leilani told her, justifying why she had sung at Alexia's funeral.

"Even though she killed Alexia in defence, there was one person who didn't like what she had done; Pierre Moreaux. He was connected to Alexia, and when she died, all of his warehouses were closed down, his houses were boarded up and his wife committed suicide. He blames us for that, well more specifically Leilani" Jill told her.

"That's why Cameron needs protection. We don't know how Pierre is going to strike, so you should probably get some protection too" Kris told her.

"I understand" Melina told them. I can't possibly imagine what you have been through, but I know that it couldn't have been easy to tell it to me"

"No, it wasn't, but you deserve to know exactly what happened if you are expected to provide protection for Cameron. We have bodyguards, and while he's staying with us there are going to be police officers watching our house at all times. If we feel it's too dangerous for him to stay with us, we'll let you know, but for the time being, I think it's the safest place to be"

"Ok, well your boss has contacted me and told me about all of the extra security measures that he has put in place, and I'm not disputing that he'd be safe, but what happens when the police get recalled, or you loose your bodyguards?"

"We're all trained in self defence, and we all know how to fire a weapon, but to be honest with you, I don't know myself. I'd like to tell you that it'll be fine, but I can't. All I can tell you is that while Cameron is with us, I'll do everything in my power to keep him safe" Kris told Melina, who looked more convinced that she had a few minutes ago, but she still looked worried.

"Mom, I knew what I was getting myself into when I met Leila. Yes it's going to be dangerous, but I love her, and I need to be there for her" Cameron said, finally speaking up for the first time since the Munroes got there.

"You love her?" Melina asked, not knowing that things had progressed between the two of them that quickly.

"Yes I do, and Farrah and Charlie. I want to be there with them mom, I need to be there"

"What about the babies father, where is he?" She asked.

"Lets just say their father is a bad man" Leilani told her. Kris and Jill both realised that Leilani hadn't really talked about her attack to anyone. It's not something, really, that came up in general conversation.

"What do you mean he's a bad man. Is he still around?" She asked, not sure of what Leilani meant.

"He attacked me, tried to kill my family and was arrested before I found out I was pregnant" Leilani surmised. Kris and Jill both noticed how she refused to use the word 'rape'.

"Oh…right…sorry" Melina muttered, half expecting Leilani to say that he'd been arrested for grand theft auto or something like that, nothing as extreme as what she had just said.

"It's ok, it's not your fault" Leilani said reassuringly to Melina.

"How old are they now?" She asked. If Cameron loved her as much as she suspected, she would be seeing the twins quite a bit.

"6 months, and believe me, I can tell they're going to be a handful. Farrah is a pain when it comes to getting dressed, and Charlie likes to try to bite her. It's kinda cute really, but when he gets teeth it's going to hurt"

" Do you have any idea of what you're going to do when you're older?"

"At the moment, I'm just focusing on keeping my family safe. Charlie made me an angel last year, so I get to work with my family and friends everyday, which makes it a lot easier, but no, I don't know. Anything really that puts money in the bank and a smile on my face I guess I can't really refuse"

"That's good. And what about the twins, are you going to tell them about their dad?" Melina had many good questions, but even Kris and Jill stayed away from this question. The whole rape was still a sore subject, so to even suggest that Leilani tell the kids what happened was completely out of the question.

"Yeah..right. What am I going to say? ' Oh, hey, just so you know, when I was 18 I was raped my a man who really wanted to rape my momma'. That's really going to go down well isn't it" She said, her southern accent coming through a lot with her hypothetical scenario.

"I'm sorry, I just thought you'd want them to at least know where they came from"

"I know, I just don't think any child, or adult for that matter, should have to find out that their father was a rapist who doesn't even know that they exist. I just think they'll be better off not knowing"

"Fair point"

"I'm sorry, it's just, the whole 'rape' thing is still kinda fresh" She told Melina, apologising for her outburst.

"It's ok, I completely understand. I can also see why Cameron likes you so much" She told the now blushing Leilani "Your passion is something most women can only dream of having. Your children are very lucky to have you, and your mom and your aunt too. I don't see why Cameron staying with you is going to be a problem"

"Thanks a lot Melina" Kris told the smiling Grecian.

"You're more then welcome. I only have one condition: you let me come and see the twins once in a while" She told Leilani, smiling.

"You're welcome to come and see then whenever you like" Leilani told her smiling.

"I'm so sorry ladies, but I have an appointment with a client in 10 minutes, and I need Cameron to help me sort out all of the finer details"

"That's ok" Jill said standing up "It was a pleasure to meet you Melina. You're welcome to come visit anytime" She said, shaking the woman's hand. Kris stood up and shook it, followed by Leilani. Kris picked up one car seat and Jill picked up the other as they walked towards the door.

"I'll see you later" Cameron said, as he pulled Leilani into a hug. She tiptoed and kissed him on his lips, smiling.

"I love you too" She told him, before following her mom and aunt out. Cameron watched her leave, smiling.

**_Aaw, they love eachother. Don't forget to review. __Next chapter will be up when people have had enough time to read this one :)_**


	6. Chapter 6

**_Hey guys, finally figured out exactly what's going to happen so expect a lot of drama :) Things are finally starting to heat up a bit. Enjoy and don't forget to review._**

The Munroes drove quietly back to the office. Melina didn't seem as harsh as they'd expected her to be. They were prepared for shouting and threats, but they were surprised when there was the absolute opposite. Melina Matenopoulos almost seemed… human. Leilani wasn't prepared to leave the twins alone with her yet, but hopefully, after she's got to know Melina a bit better, she'll be able to trust her with her babies lives, after all, she is Cameron's mom.

"Pull over" Kris suddenly shouted from her position in the passenger seat. Jill quickly manoeuvred the car to the side of the road. Kris opened the passenger side door and emptied the contents of her stomach into the gutter. She coughed and gagged a few times before sitting back up straight and closing the car door.

"Are you ok honey?" Jill asked, reaching a hand over and placing it on her sister's forehead. She didn't have a temperature.

"Yep" Kris muttered. Her eyes stayed closed for the remainder of the trip back to the office. Jill kept throwing worried glances in her direction, but Kris anticipated it, and smiled every time she felt her sisters protective gaze.

"We're here" Jill sang out as she pulled the car up to the kerb and threw it into park. She pulled the handbrake before opening her door and stepping out. Kris opened her door and got out, before helping Lani get the twins out of the car. They walked into the office, surprised to see that the angels were already there.

"Hey" Kelly said greeting them "How'd it go?"

Kris and Jill sat down on stools as Leilani sat on the floor with the twins.

"It went surprisingly well. Melina's a really nice person" Kris told the angels.

"That's good. Is she going to get protection for Cameron?" Sabrina asked. She looked at Leilani, who was currently sitting the twins on the floor.

"Yeah, we told her it would be a good idea to get some for herself too. If they want to get to Cameron, which would get to Lani, which would get to us then Pierre would probably go after his mom" Jill told her. She and the rest of the people in the room were looking at the twins. They were sat up, holding each others tiny hand. Charlie was trying to pull Farrah over, but she screeched at him before firmly pulling her hand out of his grasp. She turned, got on her knees and crawled towards Kris. He glared at her, unaware that he was doing it, got on his knees and followed her, intent on taking her hand again.

"You didn't tell me that they started crawling" Kris told her daughter, a surprised/hurt look on her face.

"I wanted to surprise you. They have been for a few weeks now, but they're very lazy. They love dragging themselves across the floor instead" She told her mom.

"That's fantastic" Jill beamed. Tiffany laughed as she noticed Charlie grabbing Farrah's hand.

"Aaw look, they're holding hands"

"Not really" Leilani started "Charlie is trying to pull Farrah over. He's been trying for a few days now, god knows why, but it never works. She just screeches at him, pulls her hand away and crawls off" She explained. They laughed. Farrah had always been the more demanding child, Charlie, even in his young age, tended to be more passive. Maybe he wanted the roles to be reversed.

"That's really cute" Kelly said, smiling at the twins.

"It's not when they do it at 6 in the morning" Kris stated, realising now that the screeching that she heard, bang on 6 every morning, was Charlie trying to pull Farrah over and failing miserably each time.

"Oh, is that what the screeching is. I thought they were just crying for attention" Jill said. Kris shook her head slightly at her sister, before watching the twins again. Charlie seemed to have given up for the time being. The lace on his shoes seemed to give him more entertainment. He tugged on the bow, his little fingers grasping as hard as he could on the end, attempting to untie them, but his fingers, slick with dribble, slipped every time. He put his fingers in his mouth between every attempt, and let out a giggle as the lace tickled his fingers as they slipped. His laugh was one of those baby laughs, much like Farrah's, which made everyone laugh. It was cute and funny at the same time.

Farrah on the other hand was trying once more to undo the buttons on her shirt. Her tiny fingers tried futily to grasp the tiny buttons. She grunted in frustration, and resorted to pulling at the offending fabric. Her grunts became more frantic as the shirt remained buttoned up and on her body. She pulled as hard as she could, but the harder she pulled the more her hands slipped, and pretty soon she gave up, not having the strength to carry on pulling her shirt.

"Farrah, honey" Jill said pulling the small child onto her lap. Farrah frowned at her, before kicking her legs and squirming in her grasp. Jill put her back on the floor, where she crawled over to her mother and pulled herself up into her lap. Leilani smiled, kissed her daughters cheek and played with her hair, as she too tried to remove her shoes. Farrah's shoes though were tiny pink cowboy boots, a little harder to remove than trainers. She tugged at them as hard as she could, but she wasn't pulling them down, but up, making it obviously impossible to remove.

"She's such a momma's girl" Lani told the angels smiling. Charlie, seeing the contact Farrah was getting with Leilani, crawled over and pulled himself into Lani's lap next to his sister. He smiled up at Leilani, who leant down and kissed his button nose, before playing with his laces again..

"He's such a momma's boy" Kris said, mimicking what Leilani had said. Charlie looked up at Kris and smiled, a cheeky toothless grin, before looking back down at his frantic hands.

A loud knock at the door pulled the angels attention away from the twins, towards it. Tiffany, who was closest answered it. In walked Bosley, in his hands was a huge bouquet of flowers, and between his lips was an envelope. He walked over to his desk and placed the flowers down on it, before taking the envelope from between his lips and placing it on the desk while he straightened out his suit.

"Who are the flowers for Bos?" Sabrina asked.

"I'm assuming they're for all of you, so is this note" He said holding the envelope up. Jill, who was closest to him took it from his hands and opened it.

"Knock, knock. Someone should tell that woman not to open the door to strangers. Poor Mrs. Johnson didn't stand a chance" She read. The angels looked at each other, confused at what it meant.

"Mrs. Johnson, who's Mrs. Johnson?" Bosley asked. The angels shrugged, none of them could say that they knew a Mrs. Johnson, none of them except Kris and Leilani, who looked at each other in disbelief for a few moments, before getting up.

"Bos, can you look after the twins for me… Thanks" She said as both she and Kris rushed out of the doors. Jill got up to follow them, but was struck with a memory.

"Mrs. Johnson… Mrs. Johnson… Mrs. Johnson is Leilani's grandmother" Jill said before she rushed out of the office, managing, by some miracle, to catch up with Leilani and Kris before they sped off. She got in the back of Leilani's car, as the angels piled into Kelly's car, and sped off.

Bosley looked down at Farrah and Charlie, who both had their hands in their mouths, and were now looking up at him, their ocean blue eyes gazing into his brown eyes, and sighed "Looks like it just us three" Farrah and Charlie giggled at him. He smiled his lopsided grin, and walked behind his desk, slumping back into his chair.

* * *

The angels pulled up outside Mrs. Johnson's house. There was no crime scene tape, no flashing lights, no police cars which led them to believe that it was either a joke, a threat or Mrs. Johnson hadn't been found yet. Unfortunately for them, it was the latter. Kris and Leilani were the first to walk into the house. They stepped over remnants of the door, which was shattered all over the floor. Splinters of wood travelled all the way into the hallway. They trampled stray splinters into the carpet as they searched the rooms. The only room they hadn't searched was the kitchen. Jill and the angels stayed back as Kris and Leilani ruthlessly and purposefully marched towards the kitchen. They stopped dead, not the best use of the word, as they saw what they were looking for.

"Call an ambulance and the police" Kris shouted as she ran into the kitchen. Leilani followed. Mrs. Johnson was face down on the floor. A puddle of blood surrounded her. The carpet soaked up as much of it as it could, but that wasn't a lot. Kris knelt down next to her and felt for a pulse. She withdrew her fingers, shaking her head. Leilani shook her head. She knelt down and rolled Mrs. Johnson over so she was face up. There was one wound in her stomach. It looked too big to be a bullet wound, but she didn't spend a lot of time analysing the size of the wound. She placed her face near Mrs. Johnson's nose to feel for air.

"She isn't cold. There's still a chance we can bring her back" Leilani told Kris, who shook her head. Leilani didn't take the hint. She pulled Mrs. Johnson's head back, placed two hands on her chest and started CPR, pausing every 15 compressions to give the departed woman mouth to mouth. Her efforts, however heartfelt, were regretfully in vain. Her grandmother, Mrs. Johnson was dead. The blood loss was too much for her body to handle. The floor seemed to have soaked up more than was first thought, and even if Leilani was able to revive her, she surely wouldn't have made it to the hospital. She sat back and wiped, with bloodstained hands, beads of sweat which had started to trickle down her forehead. The angels and Jill took tentative steps into the room, stopping at the sight before them.

"Ambulance and police are on their way" Sabrina said, breaking the dead silence which hung in the air. Kris nodded before getting up and walking out, desperate for some fresh air. She stepped over the splinters, sighing as the cool air met her face, a drastic change from the stuffy air within the house. Somehow, she knew, from the moment she stepped into the house, that she would find Mrs. Johnson dead. The air had a certain feel about it that she just couldn't pinpoint, but the air outside was definitely different, and she welcomed the difference. Mrs. Johnson, Billy's mom, Leilani's grandmother had been murdered. She couldn't say that she was close to Billy's mom, if she did she'd be lying, but she felt some guilt knowing that it was undoubtedly because of them that she was dead.

"Are you ok honey?" Came Jill's voice from behind her. She nodded. Jill wrapped an arm around her shoulder and pulled her in.

"It's all our fault Jill. She was an innocent person, he had no reason to kill her" She sighed, leaning into her sister, feeling comfort from the firm arm holding her into place.

"It's not our fault. If anything it's Alexia's fault. If she hadn't kidnapped us we wouldn't be in this situation now" Jill said, reasoning with her younger sister. Kris shook her head.

"Leilani shot her, you fought her, we let her down, and now because of us Pierre is after us, and he killed Mrs. Johnson because of it" She said. Jill shook her head this time.

"Listen to me, Alexia chose to try to kill us, Leilani had to kill her before she killed me. And as for Pierre, he wants revenge, pure and simple. If he wasn't a bad man we wouldn't be in this situation. It's his fault, not ours. We have done nothing wrong" The sound of sirens broke the sisterly reassuring session. Kris pulled out of Jill's grasp and walked towards the curb, waiting to tell the paramedics and the police what had happened. The police car and ambulance pulled up, one behind the other, and the respective people got out.

"There's a dead body in the kitchen" Kris said, addressing both the police officers and the paramedics "She's been stabbed, I think" The paramedics walked past her, the gurney trailing behind them, and entered the house, careful to step over the splintered pieces of door. They entered the kitchen, and saw the body. There was nothing they really could do. They applied the heart monitor, and the monotonous tone rang out, confirming what Kris had told them. They looked at the people around them, before walking back out.

"There's nothing we can do, I'm going to call the coroner" One of the paramedics told the police officers before they got into the ambulance, pulled away and sped off.

"Can you ladies tell me anything about what has happened here?" One of the police officers asked Kris and Jill. The other Officer walked into the house.

"We're private investigators. We work for a man called Charles Townsend. We're working on a case involving a French immigrant called Pierre Moreaux. We got a note this morning warning us about Mrs. Johnson, the deceased, and when we got here we found her dead. My daughter tried to perform CPR, but there was no chance" Kris informed him. The police officer nodded.

"I'm going to call for the CSI's. I'm going to have to ask you ladies to stick around, anyone you have inside is going to have to come out I'm afraid, this place is now an active crime scene" He told them, they nodded understanding. Jill rubbed Kris' shoulder before walking into the house to get the girls. She walked past the police officer, positioned inside to guard the body, before telling the girls that they needed to go outside. They nodded, reluctantly, before following her out.

"What's going to happen now?" Leilani asked as she joined her mother next to the police car.

"It's an active crime scene now. The CSI's and the coroner are on their way. We have to stick around to give our statements, after that we need to get back"

"What about her family, what do we do about them?" Kelly asked. She didn't know about Billy Johnson, or his mother for that matter. She still didn't know the relationship between Mrs Johnson and the Munroes, but that would have to wait until they got back to the office. The officer who was outside the house, got some crime scene tape from the boot of his car, and marked an area outside the house, covering the front lawn and the sidewalk outside the house. The angels were all asked to wait behind the tape, and once more officers arrive, he'll be over to collect their statements. The coroner van cruised down the road and pulled to a stop at the edge of the police tape. Two coroners got out, brought the gurney and medical bag from the back of the van and crossed the police tape and into the house.

"I guess it's safe to say that the games have started" Tiffany stated, putting an arm around Leilani's shoulder. Jill did the same for Kris.

"Looks like it" Jill sighed, drawing Kris in. They stayed in that position, Jill comforting Kris, Tiffany comforting Leilani and Sabrina and Kelly engaging in light conversation until more police units came. The crime scene was secured, police officers were standing either side of the door, two police officers were standing on either side of the secured area, and the police officer from before was walking towards the girls.

"Ok, so I got from you that the woman is called Mrs. Johnson. I confirmed your story with your boss, Mr. Charles Townsend. The killer… a Pierre Moreaux, is currently on the run. I understand all of that, and that Leilani here tried to revive her, but what I'm struggling to understand is what exactly you girls are doing here. I mean, I know you got a note, but why does this woman mean so much to you. You could have just phoned it in, why did you have to come here?" He asked them, asking the question that the angels had, themselves, been wondering. Kris sighed. She knew that she hadn't told the angels the whole story, or any story at all about Leilani's dad, or his family. She had hoped to tell them under better circumstances, but she knew that once they got back to the office she could explain things in more detail. Therefore, she told the officer the basics.

"Mrs. Johnson is my daughter, Leilani's grandmother. She chose to have nothing to do with us, so I didn't really bother with her" She told the officer. He nodded, scribbling notes down onto his pad.

"When was the last time you spoke to the deceased?" He asked, not being sensitive at all about his use of words.

"Almost 20 years ago" Kris replied, glaring slightly at how insensitive he was being. Even though she hadn't spoken to her in a while, and even though Leilani had never spoken to her, she was still her grandmother, and a little compassion would have been greatly appreciated. Kris looked over at her daughter, who had no expression on her face. There were smears of blood on either cheek from catching falling beads of sweat and possibly tears.

"Ok then, I have nothing further to ask you. Thank you for your cooperation. It's pretty obvious what has happened here, so I'm certain that it's going to be an open and shut case" The officer told them. They nodded at him, thanking him silently for keeping things short and sweet. He nodded at them before walking over to the house. The angels got in their car while the Munroes, at Leilani's behest, waited for the gurney to be wheeled out. They didn't have to wait long. The coroners walked out, the gurney between them, past the angels, allowing them to see the faint outline of a person within the black body bag, before placing the occupied gurney in the back of the van. The Munroes got in Leilani's car, Jill in the drivers seat, before they drove back to the office.

* * *

"Is everything ok?" Bosley asked as the angels all walked through the double doors. Leilani walked over to her babies, who were still happily playing on the floor, and sat down beside them. They noticed her return, and bounced, waving their hands happily, before crawling over to her, almost racing each other to reach their mommy first. Leilani helped them both onto her lap, and smiled as they wrapped their arms tightly around either one of her arms.

"Mrs. Johnson is dead" Tiffany said as she flopped onto the sofa. Kelly and Sabrina sat with her while Kris and Jill sat in the chairs in front of Bosley's desk.

"I know angels" Came Charlie's voice on the speakerphone " The chief of police called me. He wants you all to know that it is an open and shut case, and that he has every available officer looking for Pierre. Until we find another lead though angels, I'm afraid that there isn't anything we can do"

"We know Charlie" Sabrina told him.

"I wish there was more I could tell you angels, but the most important thing at the moment is making sure you all stay safe, we don't know who he's going to go after next"

"I don't think he's after all of us though Charlie. If he wanted to get to all of us, surely he would have gone after someone closer to us, someone easy to get. My family are easy targets, as I'm sure Sabrina's are too" Tiffany started. She looked around the room, taking in everyone's facial expressions before continuing "Instead he went after Leilani's grandmother who, until about 6 months ago, she knew nothing about. It just seems like Mrs. Johnson's death wasn't about all of us, but Kris, Jill and Leilani in particular"

"I agree Tiffany, but we can't assume that he won't try to hurt you too. I admit, it does seem like he is after the Munroes, but I don't think we can be sure, because as we've stated before, you're each other's weakness" Charlie countered.

"Tiffany's right though Charlie" Leilani spoke up. Her babies looked up at her, watching her speak. If it were adults watching her, it would look like they were absorbing what she were saying, but as of late, the twins seemed fascinated with people's mouths, and how they moved when people were speaking.

"It seems more likely that they are after us, I mean why go after someone who no one else has even heard of. My Grandma was meant for me, my mom and Jill, not the angels"

"Well, in any case, just be careful angels. I'm sure that I don't have to tell you to be extra vigilant"

"No, you don't Charlie" Kelly told him.

"In that case then angels, be safe" He said, before hanging up.

"Ok then, now that's out of the way, who the heck is Mrs. Johnson?" Sabrina asked, wanting to cut straight to the chase. Kris looked at Jill, silently asking for some form of support, which she got in the form of a hand atop her own.

"Mrs. Johnson… Lisa, is… was Leilani's grandmother. As you all know, I got pregnant when I was extremely young, 15 to be exact. It was a stupid mistake, we were both young and stupid. About 2 weeks later, just out of curiosity I took a pregnancy test, and was more than a little surprised when it was positive" She started, looking around the room for reassurance.

"I told Billy a few days later, hoping that he was going to be really excited, but he told me that he couldn't be a dad, that he wasn't going to be a dad. I told him that abortion was totally out of the question, and he just walked away. Jill was at the police academy so I couldn't really talk to her, let alone tell her, and our mom wasn't really in the best of conditions then, so I waited for a few hours before I called Billy" She continued. She looked down at Leilani, who was too busy playing with her twins, before carrying on.

"His mom answered the phone. I asked her if Bill was home, and she told me that he wasn't. She asked me if it were true, that I was pregnant, and I told her that I was. She had the cheek to ask me if it was Billy's, as if I were some sort of slut. Anyways, she told me that there was no possible way that Billy could be a dad because he had committed suicide not long after I had told him" The angels gasped.

"Oh my goodness" Kelly blurted out. Her eyes were wide, her mouth agape, her hand was in front of it, trying, with no luck, to hide the shocked expression on her face. Both Sabrina's and Tiffany's faces showed a similar expression.

"What did you do then, I mean, I know that you had Leilani, but all by yourself…" Tiffany started to ask, but stopped when she noticed that Kris was all ready to answer her question.

"Our mom was really ill, she had a brain tumour, which meant that her reflexes and ability to take care of herself were dramatically altered, so Jill and I had to look after her. Jill was at the police academy, which meant that a lot of the time I had to look after my mom by myself. It was easy to hide it from my mom, because she was in bed all day every day, and she wasn't really aware of what was going on around her. School wasn't really a problem either, I had gotten myself into a special school where they would take my pregnancy into account. The only person I had to worry about was Jill, because she hadn't seen me for a few months, she was bound to notice that there was something different about me"

"Which I did" Jill butted in, causing the angels, and Bosley to smile.

" Jill was coming home for the week, so I decided that I needed to tell her. I had only found out a few days ago myself, so when we were both sat down at the table at breakfast time, I had to tell her. To say she was unhappy at first would be an understatement. She was furious, until I told her about Billy, and my plans. She told me that she couldn't leave the police academy, but if there was anything that I needed I had to phone her straight away. I started my new school, didn't really fit in or make friends, but I wasn't really there for that. Jill told me that she would be there for all of my appointments, which she was" Kris stopped to smile at Jill, who returned it with one of her own.

"Our mom got more ill though, and when I was 6 months pregnant, the doctor told me that it was time to start saying my goodbyes. Jill came back, and we spent the last few days with our mom before she died, peacefully in her sleep. We had the funeral 4 days later, and for once in my life, I was home alone. The rest of my pregnancy went by as normal, and you all know the rest" She told them.

"That's so sad, I never realised that you had to go through all of that" Sabrina told her younger friend. Jill was holding Kris' hand, providing comfort and a sense of protection from the saddest parts of the story.

"Yeah, but it's ok. I got a house down the beach, a place in the police academy, and then finally I came to work with you guys" She told them. They all smiled.

"Wow, you went through all of that, and still turned out alright in the end" Kelly started "Well… apart from being crazy, but I guess that's just a family trait you all share, that and the ability to constantly make us worry about you" They all chuckled, knowing the number of close calls the Munroes had experienced, together and individually.

"Oh come on, you love it really" Jill said jokingly towards the other angels. Laughter erupted, and the once sad moment changed quickly into a happy one. The angels talked about anything and everything. Finally feeling like they truly and completely knew one another.

"Mom, I hate to break this up, but it's getting kinda late, ant the twins are hungry" Leilani told her mom apologetically.

"It's ok baby" Kris told her reassuringly "I'm sorry ladies… and Bosley, but I think it's time that we call it a night" She said, standing up to further emphasize her point. Jill looked up at her, before following suit.

"It's ok, I'm getting tired myself" Kelly told them. They all silently agreed that it was a good time to head home.

"See you tomorrow Bos" Came the harmonious goodbye from every angel. Farrah and Charlie made a noise, fighting to feel involved in the harmony.

* * *

Leilani pulled up outside the beach house. Kris and Jill got out first, as Leilani struggled to get Farrah and Charlie unbuckled in the back seat. Jill reached in and pulled Charlie out as Kris reached in and pulled out Farrah. Lani smiled at her aunt and mom before locking the car and unlocking and opening the door. Cameron wasn't due back for a few hours yet, and having not eaten throughout the day, something completely unheard of in the Munroe household, Jill got straight to work cooking a meal. It turned out to be Steak and Chips, but, almost as soon as the Munroes started to eat, they had finished. Feeling completely starved from the 5 or so hours without food, the mouth full's of food barely passed their lips before another was added. Farrah and Charlie were equally as hungry, and apparently tired too. As soon as they all finished their food, Kris gave Leilani a hand putting the twins to bed while Jill washed up.

"Are you ok momma?" Leilani asked Kris, knowing that it couldn't have been easy to talk about her past like she had done today.

"Yeah honey, I'm ok. It honestly feels like a weight has been lifted, now that the angels know about your dad and everything" She truthfully told her daughter, as they changed diapers and managed, without much fuss, to change the twins into their nightclothes.

"Good… that's good" Leilani didn't really know what to say. She knew about what her mom had gone through, and hoped that someday, she wouldn't have to go through it. She was lucky that her mom was there for her throughout her pregnancy, and that they were so close, with Jill too. Kris smiled at her daughter, before placing Charlie in his crib at the same time Leilani placed Farrah in hers. They wrapped the half asleep twins in their blankets, before placing their pacifiers in their mouths, kissing each baby on their cheeks, and whispered goodbye before leaving.

"Do you two want to watch a movie or something?" Jill asked, greeting them on their way out of Leilani's bedroom.

"Sounds good to me, what about you momma?" Lani asked Kris.

"Sounds good to me too. How about you two get it ready, I'm just going to use the bathroom" Jill and Leilani smiled at each other before busying themselves getting everything ready.

Kris rinsed her hands before looking down at the potentially life changing stick in front of her. Her face remained expressionless, as she placed the offending stick back in it's box, and then into the waste basket next to the bath. She opened the bathroom door, put on a smile and joined her daughter and sister on the couch in front of the TV. She stroked Leilani's blonde hair as she pulled her into her arms, Kissed her head and smiled at her sister who was watching the moment between them.

"I love you momma" Leilani said, as she nestled into Kris' chest, getting comfy.

"I love you too angel" She said, as she shifted, making both herself and Lani more comfortable. Jill smiled, knowing that Leilani and Kris needed this moment. She got up and headed towards the bathroom. A bright pink box drew her attention, she looked at it, realising what it was. Not wanting to intrude, but needing to out of curiosity, she pulled the box out of the basket, opened the box and frowned at the same stick Kris stared expressionless at not 5 minutes earlier.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Hey guys, I know it's a bit sooner than expected, but here's the next chapter. Hopefully the next will be up in a few days :)**___

_**Don't forget to review :)**_

Jill managed, miraculously, to keep secret about the fact that she had seen the test. She desperately wanted to talk to her sister, ask her how she feels about the results, not knowing if it was bad news or not, considering the circumstances. Kris had thrown up a couple more times, that day, but with only Jill around to witness it, she didn't experience a barrage of questions.

"Are you ok honey?" Jill asked, as a barely awake Kris stumbled into the kitchen.

"Yep" She mumbled, taking a seat at the table. Jill handed her a hot mug of coffee, which she happily accepted.

"Are you sure, I mean, you've been throwing up a bit recently" Jill asked her younger sister. Kris smiled at her.

"Yeah, I'm just exhausted you know. Peter was around last time we went through something like this, he was always there holding me, keeping me safe at night, but now he isn't. I can't help but worry about him, especially as he hasn't phoned yet"

"I'm sure he's ok Kris. He's probably just really busy, I'm sure he'll call you the first chance he gets" Jill told her. She reached across the table and placed her hand on top of Kris' in a comforting gesture. Kris smiled slightly.

"Yeah, you're probably right, but it's still weird him not being here though. I'm used to waking up in the morning on his days off to see him either sat on the sofa watching morning TV with Lani, or playing with the twins, trying to keep them quiet so that they don't wake us up"

"I know, and you know that he'd do anything to make sure he comes back home to you" She told her younger sister, who nodded in response before drinking her coffee.

"Good morning ladies" Cameron said as he walked into the kitchen, heading straight for the coffee pot.

"Morning, where are Leilani and the twins?" Kris asked, noticing that he was alone.

"Oh, they're still asleep. Leila was tossing and turning all night last night, I figured I'd let her sleep until you woke her up" He told her, making himself a cup of coffee and joining the sisters at the table.

"Is she ok?" Jill asked him, a worried look on her face.

"Yeah, I think it was just a nightmare, she's sleeping ok now" He replied, drinking his coffee slowly.

"We don't have to be at the office for another hour and a half, so I'll wake her up soon. What time do you have to go to work?" Kris asked him. He looked at his watch, before replying.

"After I've finished this cup of coffee, Leila's going to drop the twins off at my mom's office today so my mom can spend some time with them" They all smiled at each other, drinking in silence before the sound of two babies crying made them all sigh.

"On that note I'd best be going. Have a lovely day" He said, placing his cup in the sink and walking out. Jill and Kris looked at each other, silently arguing over which one of them was going to see to the babies. Kris, unfortunately, lost, so she got up, stuck her tongue out at her sister, and walked into Leilani's bedroom.

"Ssh" She said, coming into the room "You'll wake your mommy up" She peered into the cribs, deciding which child to pick up based on how much they were crying. They were usually very mardy children, so it was a tough decision, but Charlie was going red faced, so she picked him up, rocking him slightly to stop him from crying.

"Too late, mommy's up" Leilani half said, half yawned as she appeared at Kris' side. She reached into Farrah's crib and pulled her out, her crying stopping as soon as she felt her mother wrap her arms around her, pulling her close to her chest.

"Hey, how are you this morning. Cameron said that you didn't sleep too well last night" She asked her daughter while rocking, keeping Charlie calm.

"Yeah, I had a few nightmares, can't really remember what they were about, but I'm ok now" She told her mom. They continued talking, while dressing the twins with a minimal amount of fuss from Farrah especially. Jill, Kris and Leilani got dressed not long after, and left for the office, dropping the twins off on the way.

* * *

"Ok then angels, the local police have found Pierre's wife, Mrs. Sandra Moreaux, she lives at 1532 Rockwood street. Leilani and Sabrina, I think you two should go and see her, as you both know French. Everyone else, I have been doing some digging, and have found a place where Pierre has been known to hang out. I think you should go there, canvas the area, see what the people know about him"

"Ok then Charlie" Sabrina was the first to speak. She rose out of her seat and headed towards the door "We'll call you if we get something" She said before walking out. Leilani took that as an invitation to follow.

"See you later mom, aunt Jill" She told them, waving as she followed Sabrina's example and left the office. Kris and Jill smiled her off, and, as soon as both Sabrina and Leilani had gone, Kris, Jill, Kelly and Tiffany left too.

* * *

Sabrina and Leilani pulled up outside Mrs. Moreaux' house, and turned to each other, coming up with a game plan of sorts, something to stick to when talking to Mrs. Moreaux.

"Ok, we need to find out as much as we can about Pierre, where he likes to hang out, who his friends are, what his hobbies are. The more we can find out about him, the more chance we have of actually having some sort of understanding of him" Sabrina told Leilani. The youngest angel nodded in response. Sabrina wasn't just older than her, she was more experienced in all aspects of being an angel. If there was ever a time when she needed help on angel matters, Sabrina would be the person she asked first, not because she didn't want to ask her mom or her aunt, or any of the other angels for that matter, it's just that Sabrina had always seemed more confident in her abilities which would, undoubtedly, be an excellent thing for an angel such as herself to possess.

"Ok, who's doing the speaking, I mean, your French is a lot better than mine" Leilani admitted. Sabrina smiled at her.

"Lets see if she speaks English first, then we'll take it from there" Leilani smiled sheepishly back at Sabrina, forgetting altogether that there was a high possibility that Mrs. Moreaux would be able to speak English. Sabrina opened her door first, prompting Leilani to follow her lead, exiting the vehicle and walking up to the front door. Sabrina reached out a strong, firm hand, and knocked twice, loud and purposefully, hopefully signalling to the person or people inside that she meant business. After a few seconds, a woman opened the door. Surprisingly, she didn't look anything like they'd expected or prepared themselves for. They expected her to be in her late 40's/ early 50's, medium height with shoulder length dark brown hair. Where they got that image from is anyone's guess, but Mrs. Moreaux couldn't be more different. She was mid 30's, long light brown hair, quite tall with striking green eyes. The kind of eyes where you could just lose yourself in them. It is understandable why Pierre fell for her, but the attraction between Mrs. Moreaux and Pierre was hard to see.

"Madame Moreaux, tu parle en englais?" Sabrina asked straight off the bat. Sandra Moreaux nodded.

"Yeah, who are you?" She asked. She was clearly American, which eased a bit of the tension Leilani and Sabrina were feeling before they had arrived.

"I'm sorry, my name's Sabrina Duncan, and this is my colleague Leilani Munroe. We are Private Investigators and we need to ask you some questions"

"Regarding…"

"Regarding your ex-husband Pierre" Leilani picked up.

"I guess you'd better come in" Sandra said inviting the angels into her house. They walked straight through to the kitchen, and sat in chairs Sandra pointed them to "Can I offer you ladies a drink, tea, coffee…"

"A coffee would be nice" Sabrina told her. She looked at Leilani, waiting for her answer.

"Yeah, I'd like a coffee too please" Leilani told her, she nodded and started to boil some water.

"So…" Sandra started, sitting in the only other unoccupied seat "What do you ladies need to know?" To say that she was pissed at having to dredge up information on her ex-husband would be an understatement, but her eyes, sad and wandering, told them that it was something that, personally, she needed to talk about.

"Anything you can tell us about Pierre. He killed my grandma yesterday, and he wants to hurt the rest of my family. We need to find him and stop him before it's too late"

"You don't look surprised Sandra" Sabrina stated, noticing the lack of a shocked expression on her face.

"To be honest with you ladies, I'm not. He wasn't the kindest of men, always drunk, abusive, violent. He's hit me a few times, but I was too scared to call the police. He has always been one to hold a grudge, so the fact that he is so hell bent on getting to you doesn't really shock me"

"Do you have any idea where he is?" Leilani asked her, knowing what the answer was going to be before she even asked the question, but it was one of those questions that needed to be asked, regardless of whether the answer received was the desired one.

"I wish I did, that bastard still owes me $3000" Came Sandra's short, concise reply.

"Did he have a favourite bar, club, place he went to often, anything like that?" Sabrina asked, her desperation for information was evident in her voice, but Sandra needn't verbally answer, because the sad look in her eyes told them that they weren't going to get anything from her.

"I really wish that I had more for you, but I stayed out of his way a lot of the time. He tried to buy my happiness, which only worked for a while. Once the violence started, I kept my distance. To be honest with you, I don't think I ever really knew him. Most of his phone conversations were in French, so I couldn't understand any of it, and whenever I asked him who it was, he just shook me off and walked out"

"He must have gone somewhere when he walked out. Does he have any friends around here that you know about?" Leilani asked, the same level of desperation in her voice as Sabrina.

"I honestly don't know." She replied sheepishly, and bowed her head in shame.

"Thank you Sandra. That will be all then" Leilani said, standing up, a disgusted and hurt. Sabrina looked up at the younger angel with a sad expression on her face. She nodded gently at her, as if reassuring her that everything would be ok, before standing up herself. Sandra stood up, slowly, wanting the angels to walk ahead of her so they couldn't see how disgusted she was with herself.

"It's ok… we'll see ourselves out" Leilani said, as she and Sabrina left, leaving Sandra in their wake. She sat down and buried her head in her hands, upset over the fate of the young women she had just had the misfortune of meeting.

"How can someone be married for as long as she was, and not know anything about her husband? I just don't understand it" Leilani said, slumping into the passenger seat of Sabrina's car. Sabrina sighed, and slumped into her seat too.

"I don't understand it either honey, we just have to hope that the others have found something. Why don't you call Charlie now, and we'll get a cup of coffee on the way back to the office" They both smiled at each other, realising that they never did get the drink that they were offered.

* * *

The remaining Munroes and Angels pulled up outside what looked like a run down bar. The windows were barred up, and the door looked to be made of steel more than 2 inches thick. Upon closer inspection though, only after opening the door, they found that someone had been living there, for some time apparently. It became strikingly obvious, as they all stepped further into the building, that that person was the man that they were after. Unfortunately for all of them though, he wasn't there, but he had been, and recently too, because he had left a note: _Not quick enough angels, but I have left you some little presents. Be sure to take good care of them, because I'm going to want them back later._

"Guys, look at this" Came Tiffany's voice from further in the building. There was a room off to the right, and there, in the middle stood the angel. Plastered to every wall, almost like wall paper, were various pictures of the angels and the Munroes. Family members were circled and labelled in red pen, furious scribble lines were etched through anyone who had the misfortune of meeting their untimely demise at the hands of the psychotic man.

"How could he have got that close without us realising. He's got pictures of us in bed, how could no one have seen him?" Jill asked, looking frantically from picture to picture, completely confused at how the bodyguards and constant police protection could have been that ineffective.

"I don't know, but maybe Charlie does" Kelly stated, the only way to describe the expression on her face was pure fury. She was more than just worried now. Before, she had reason to believe that with all of the added security and protection, the angels, all of them, would at least be a bit more safe, well, safer than usual, but no, with the discovery of the photos, she had never had more of an excuse to worry about their collective safety before.

"Kris" Jill started, grabbing hold of Kris' arm, stopping her from following the angels out to their car "Can I have a word with you a minute?" Kris looked at her confused.

"Erm… yeah sure. What's up?" She asked, removing her arm from her sister's light grasp.

"Honey, I found the test" She started. Kris looked to the floor. She should have known that something like that wouldn't have gone unnoticed, especially by Jill, but she was glad that it wasn't Leilani who had found it.

"Oh" Kris managed to muster.

" Does Peter know?" Jill asked Kris, taking hold of either side of her younger sister's face to keep her focus on her.

"How could he, he hasn't been in contact yet Jill" She choked out. Jill nodded understanding.

" Is the test right?" She asked, knowing that sometimes, they could be wrong.

"It was my third" She replied, studying her sister's face for any expression, but she saw none. That could only mean that she was trying to comprehend what had just transpired.

"Ok then honey. We'll sort something out" She told her younger sister, before smiling her trademark smile, and leading her to the car. The angels were waiting patiently for them, so as soon as they were belted in, Kelly drove off, towards the office.

* * *

All of the angels sat around the speaker box, waiting for Charlie to talk to them.

"Well, we know that Sandra isn't going to be much help angels, but the photos certainly are. I have bumped up security for the time being, but it does seem as though he has a clear structure in his mind. He is methodical, you can tell that by the layout of the place, and the notes that have been left for us, but we need to be one step ahead of him angels, I fear it's the only real chance we have of us all making it through this. I'm going to contact the police and get them to launch an internal investigation into why exactly the police officers were so ineffective. Until then, get some rest angels, I have a feeling that things are going to get a lot worse, and pretty soon too" Came the voice of their mysterious boss. They all exchanges worried looks, neither one of them feeling safe enough to actually go home to rest.

"Charlie's right angels, you need to keep well rested, or it's going to be too easy for Pierre to get to you. Go home and I'll see you first thing in the morning" Bosley told them. They reluctantly left the office, dragging their feet as they did so, and went home, not really planning to go to sleep, but they were all past the state of exhaustion, and they all knew that they needed to sleep, so they all did so, reluctantly, it's important to add. While they slept, one man, one evil, vindictive, clearly suicidal man, was planning, something so devious it would strike the heart of every angel without actually involving someone that they cared to warn about the whole ordeal. If only the angels could have expected something like this, they would have realised that it was more than they had prepared themselves for, which made it perfect.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Hey guys. I know that the last chapter left a few of you confused, but this chapter is hopefully going to clear a few things up for you. A special thanks to LAeyeball for the wonderful reviews, this one's just for you :)**_

The angels and the Munroes arrived at the office first thing in the morning. In all honesty, they did manage to get in a few hours sleep, but they were all far from well rested. Luckily for all of them, they were masters at hiding the tell tale signs of sleep deprivation and exhaustion, so even someone who they saw everyday, specifically Bosley, would have a hard time noticing it.

"Morning Angels" He said, raising his head slightly from the document his attention was fully engrossed on.

"Morning Bos" Came the familiar harmonious reply. When he didn't smile, his usual greeting smile, which, contrary to what people may think was different to his normal smile, they frowned slightly, some more so than others, before crowding him, intent on finding out what had attracted his attention.

"What's that Bos?" Tiffany asked, peering over his shoulder. The document wasn't very long, in fact, it wasn't a document at all. Pierre had sent another note, which had knocked Bosley for six.

"It's a note angels, from Pierre" Was his curt reply. Panicked expressions flashed across the faces of everyone in the room.

"What does it say?" Kelly asked, her, and undoubtedly everyone else's, curiosity was peaked.

"You've got to admit, the woman was good. The story she told about violence was spot on. I thought you girls had a better memory than that, my wife killed herself remember. You're slacking angels" Bosley read. In his right hand there was a CD, which had apparently come with the note. He put it in the CD player, not feeling the need to explain it to the angels, and sat back, waiting for the recording or music… whatever it was to start.

[Pierre… what are we doing?] Came a voice Sabrina and Leilani recognised instantly.

[You know what we're doing Sandra] Came Pierre's reply. It was evident to the angels, at this point, that it was a recording of a phone conversation between the two of them.

[You married me, then told me that you had been married to another woman at the same time, I think I need a little bit more than that. Why do you want me to do this, don't you love her?]

[Of course I love her, but she can't be involved. Do this for me and I will leave you alone]

[Involved in what. You still haven't told me what this thing is]

[I know, and I would if I could, but it's too dangerous even for you. Just do this for me and then you won't hear from me again]

[I'm not sure about this Pierre, can't we just take her somewhere. It doesn't have to be like this]

[Just make it look like a suicide, I can't have anyone liking this back to us] With that the recording finished. The angels and Bosley looked confused. Had that actually happened.

"I'm confused" Came Jill's reply. Kris shot her a knowing look, which Jill shook her head at "So Pierre had a wife who was murdered by his second wife because he loved her and didn't want her involved. Am I the only one who thinks that it's a little twisted?" She asked, confusion blatant on her face.

"No, I have to admit, even I'm a little confused about this one. Why couldn't he just move her somewhere, keep her away from it all, why did he have to kill her"

"I don't think that's something we're going to be able to answer. The only person who knows why is the one person we're desperately trying to avoid" Leilani said, addressing everyone in the room. A wave of nods followed, and the angels sat down, reeling from more insight into the complexity of the man, their would be murderer. It seems like every time they find something out about the man, they just end up more confused, with more questions than what they had in mind at the start.

"Man, I can't believe we got played, I believed every word Sandra had said, she had me right in her hands" Sabrina said, breaking the silence a few moments of contemplation had placed them in.

"If it's any consolation, I believed her to. That was their plan all along though, to make us believe her. After everything he has thrown at us so far, we should have known that something like this was going to happen" Leilani told her, moving towards the older angel and grasping her hand, calming her.

"Charlie had Sandra arrested as soon as I told him about the note, but she's not cooperating, and the Police and Charlie have banned any of you from seeing her. There's nothing we can do now angels. The games have started, and they're very much one sided at the moment. Go home, go out, do what you usually do and I'll call you myself if anything comes up"

"We can't do that Bosley. There is a mad man threatening to kill us, and you expect us to go on like nothing has happened, pretend like everything is normal. There has to be something that we can do" Kris spoke up, clearly not impressed by the situation, but neither were any of the other angels.

"I know it's hardly the best thing at the moment, and I certainly don't want you thinking that we're just waiting for him to make his next move, but in effect, that's exactly what we have to do angels. Until he does, there's nothing that we can do. There's no point moping around here all day when you have families that you can be spending time with. You know how real this threat is, maybe you should all be spending time with the people you love" He said, not realising the impact that his words would have on the fragile angels.

"You don't think we'll make it" Kelly said, coming to a startling realisation based on what Bosley had just told them.

"I think that, compared to this, Alexia was a walk in the park, and that didn't end all too well. I'm not saying that I think he'll succeed, I'm just saying that you need to prepare yourselves and your family in case he does"

"Thanks Bos… for telling us straight" Tiffany told him, smiling a pained smile. He matched it with one of his own.

"So go, spend time with your families while you can" He told them. In fairness, he didn't mean it to come out like it had, but it had made the angels realise that the time that they had left could be spent with their families, instead of, as Bos had so delicately put it, moping around the office.

"Thanks Bos" Kris told him, a genuine smile on her face "I for one am tired of waiting with baited breath for him to make his next move. I have a family that I intend to spend as much time with as I can" She said looking over at her sister and daughter.

"Kris is right, I'm going to go home and relax. I don't see the point in waiting around for Pierre to attack, so I'll see you guys later" Kelly said as she got up and left. The angels watched her leave, before Sabrina and Tiffany realised that they had all been right, and left, the Munroes in tow.

* * *

"So, mom, what do you have planned?" Leilani asked from the backseat of the car. Kris was driving, and Jill was sat in the passenger seat, contentedly watching as the clouds moved slowly, creating patterns in the otherwise clear sky.

"I was thinking that we could spend some time together, just the three of us. We haven't really had a chance to talk much since you came back" Kris said, so intent on the road, her eyes didn't even move. Leilani knew something like this was coming.

"Sure mom, I guess there are a few things we need to talk about" Leilani told her. They sat in near silence the rest of the way home. The only noises that were present in the car were Jill's occasional gasps in awe at the clouds, and Kris and they Leilani's snickering in response. Once they had got home, they all sat on the couch, Kris and Jill on either end, boxing Leilani in. They now knew that she could run if she wanted to, and they didn't want to give her the chance.

"I know that things have been pretty hectic since you came back, especially with the whole Pierre thing, but I just want you to know that I'll always have time to talk to you, or to watch movies with you or something" Kris started. Leilani, surprisingly looked a little bit annoyed.

"Mom, let me just stop you there. Where is this going?" She asked, not wanting her mom to ask her questions or make her feel any worse than she already does for leaving like she had.

"I just feel like our relationship has been a bit strained since we found you and brought you back. I'm sure Jill feels the same" Kris told her. Leilani looked at Jill who nodded silently at her.

"I know it must have been hard for you for those three months, and us finding you like that couldn't have been easy either, but is there something we're missing?"

"What do you mean?" Leilani asked, thoroughly confuzzled.

"I think, what your mom is trying to say is that she misses you, we all do. You've been … different since you have come back, not the Leilani that we are used to, and it's strange to think that you haven't actually spent a lot of time with her or me in the last few weeks" Jill told her, finishing what Kris couldn't bring herself to say.

"What, you think I'm abandoning you?" She asked them, shocked at the accusation. Kris and Jill nodded slightly "Just because I don't spend that much time with you anymore doesn't mean I'm abandoning you. I know that I've changed, but did you seriously expect me to go away for three months and come back exactly the same?"

The question didn't warrant an answer. Jill and Kris both knew that it was stupid to expect the same Leilani to return, especially after all that they had been through.

" I had three wonderful months being **the** mother to my children as apposed to being **a** mother to them. After everything that had happened, I just felt like I needed to be with them, let them get to know me as their mommy. I know that you don't understand, but it's really important for me that they know that I'm their mom, not another mom who looks after them .It was hard for me waking up from the coma to see that they had already had time to bond with you. I wanted to be the first to hold them, the first to soothe their cries, so imagine how hurt I was when I found out that you and Jill had already done that" She said, anger clearly evident in her voice. Trails of tears streamed down her face, but she didn't wipe them.

"I know honey, but that's not our fault" Jill told her, placing hand on her shoulder.

"I know that it's not your fault, I don't blame you for any of it, I'm just saying that, I had to take some time away from you to be with my children. It was hard for all of us, the first few weeks especially, because they expected both of you to be there, waking up with them, playing with them, feeding them. I could see the disappointment on their tiny faces when every time they cried at night, the only woman who saw to them was me"

"Wow" Kris choked out. Tears were streaming down her face too, as well as Jill's.

"I'm not abandoning you, or the relationship that we have, it's just that, while we were away, I became their mommy, and I'll do anything to keep them safe. I'm sorry if our relationship has strained a bit because of it, but I want you to know that more than anything I want us to go back to how we were" Kris enveloped her only daughter into a big hug, Jill joining in from behind.

"I'm sorry if we made you feel like an incapable mother. I just wanted to help you out as much as I could, but perhaps, looking back at it now, it was a bit too much.

"I appreciate all that you have done, both of you, but finally, my relationship with Farrah and Charlie is how it should be, and surprisingly Cameron has been partly instrumental in that" Kris withdrew from the hug.

"About that, don't you think you're rushing into things with Cameron, I mean you've only known him for three months, but already he's living with us and taking care of the twins"

"Yeah" Jill interjected "I do think it's a little soon"

"Honestly, I see where you're coming from, but he has been there for me the whole time. He loves me and the twins, and honestly I love him too. Maybe if you got to know him a bit you'd see a tiny bit of what I see. He's a good person mom, aunt Jill, and the twins absolutely adore him"

"Yeah, but moving in with us" Kris started.

"It's naturally the next step" She told them.

"So you've… you know?" Jill asked. Kris really didn't want to hear this, but she couldn't tear herself away.

"When you found us, where were we?" She asked in reply to Jill's question.

"Oh… right" Kris stated. She couldn't really expect her daughter, the blonde haired, blue eyed girl in front of her to stay single.

"Don't worry mom, we are careful, and he's really gentle" She told her, easing part of the worry that was instinctively buried deep inside her at the revelation.

"That's… good" Was all Kris could manage to say. The fact that her daughter, her baby girl was doing such a thing with an older boy, granted he was only 2 years older, was a lot for her to take in at the moment.

"So, where do you see this thing going?" Jill asked her. Should she be more shocked, maybe, but she was curious by nature, another trait the Munroes shared, so when the chance to learn more things about someone arises, she takes it.

"I don't know, I mean, I'm happy with how things are at the moment, but if he wanted more I don't think I'd say no" Came her honest reply.

"More as I what?" Kris asked, her curiosity was getting the better of her now. Jill smiled at how Kris can go from being so worried one second ago, to being totally engrossed in the conversation, showing the same level of curiosity as Jill.

"You know, like engagement and stuff like that" She replied, shying away a bit from the blow up she was sure her mom was going to have, but it never came.

"What does Cameron think, have you talked about this with him?" Kris asked her daughter, rubbing her knee to let her know that she wasn't going to blow up, and that she was handling things better than anyone expected.

"I don't know what he thinks, I haven't spoken to him about it yet. I figured that if he wants us to get engaged then he'll propose when he's ready. I don't want him to feel pressured into getting engaged just because I feel ready to do so"

"That's ok, if he loves you as much as you think he does, then the idea of engagement has probably already crossed his mind" Jill told her.

"What time is he due back today?" Kris asked, looking at her watch. It was only 1:15, but it seemed later than that.

"About 4. His mom has meetings all day, so he has to stay and help her sort things out" Leilani replied, smiling at her mom's eagerness to catch him.

"Don't totally embarrass me" Leilani warned her, giving her a jokingly stern look. Kris held her hands up in mock surrender.

"I wouldn't dare" She told her daughter. Jill smiled, knowing exactly what was going through Kris' head, and it wasn't the need to embarrass her daughter.

"What did you guys do while I was away?" She asked, switching the conversation back to her absence.

"Well, we weren't exactly appreciative of the whole thing. Your mom was pretty much an emotional wreck from start to finish, and I wasn't fairing much better either" Jill told her truthfully. Leilani looked like she was about to cry. She knew that it would be hard on them, and she kind of expected her mom to be emotionally unstable, but she thought that it'd only last for a few weeks at the most.

"I'm so sorry, I never wanted to put you guys through that" She told them. They nodded, understanding now why Leilani disappeared.

"I know you didn't baby, lets just forget it now ok. You're home now, you're safe, the twins are safe, let's just move forwards" Kris told her. Leilani smiled at her, that was the one thing she wanted more than anything, desperately needing to forget the pain that she had put her family through.

"I don't know about you two, but I'm starving" Jill said, making all of them smile. No matter what the situation was, Jill, and undoubtedly every other living Munroe, would always think of their stomach, sometimes putting it above all else.

"I am a bit hungry" Kris said, rubbing her stomach to further emphasize her point.

"Ok then, lets eat" Jill said, standing up and holding her hands out for Kris and Leilani to take, which they happily did. Kris and Leilani sat at the table while Jill rushed around making three sandwiches, filled to the brim with the edible contents of the refrigerator.

"Mom, can I just say that you are crap at hiding things" Leilani told her, before taking a mouthful of the sandwich Jill had placed in front of her. Kris looked at her, confusion plastered to her face.

"What… what do you mean?" She asked, nervous about what Leilani was going to tell her.

"You're not the only one who has been pregnant before" Was her simple reply. Jill smiled as she ate, knowing what Leilani knew.

"What… how did you… what?" Kris asked in utter shock.

"For starters, pregnancy tests are really noticeable when they're placed in an empty bin, and secondly, your morning sickness is a dead give away" Leilani told her. Kris looked at her sister and daughter, who both didn't look surprised in the slightest.

"Ok then, so you know, but you can't tell anyone about this yet, your dad doesn't even know about this yet, and I'd hate for him to be the last to find out" She told Leilani. She ate her sandwich, watching as Jill and Leilani couldn't stop smiling. This wasn't exactly how she had planned for them to find out, but at least they knew now, and that's all that really matters. They sat talking about babies and Peter, until the sound of the front door opening alerted them to the fact that there was someone else in the house. They stepped out of the kitchen cautiously, but stopped at the sight of Cameron struggling to carry two car seats in. Leilani rushed to him and grabbed a car seat of him, making it easier for him to actually make it into the house, and close the door behind him.

"Hey baby" Leilani said, kissing him. He smiled into the kiss.

"Hey yourself" He noticed Jill and Kris leaning at the doorway to the kitchen smiling at them. Lani took the other car seat off him and placed them on the floor in front of the sofa. She reached in, un-strapped a child at a time and pulled them out, placing a kiss on each of their heads before placing them on the floor, letting them crawl around freely.

Jill walked further into the living room as Kris stayed where she was.

"Cameron, can I talk to you please?" She asked. He looked at Leilani before nodding at Kris. He placed a loving kiss on Leilani's head before following Kris into the kitchen. Leilani gave Jill a worried look, before she watched her children play on the floor.

"What's the matter Kris?" Cameron asked as he sat down at the table.

"Nothing, I just wanted to talk to you" She told him. He looked at her, trying to see if he could detect any negative emotions, but he couldn't.

"Ok then, what did you want to talk about"

"I just want to know where you see your relationship with Leilani going" She asked him, short and concise.

"Oh, ok. Kris, I love your daughter more than I have ever loved anyone before in my entire life. She's kind, gentle, sweet, caring, over emotional at times and absolutely gorgeous. I don't know what you want me to say, I love Farrah and Charlie, and I don't care what has happened to her. All I know is that I love her, and if she'll let me, if you'll let me, I'd like to be a father to the twins, and hopefully, a husband to your daughter" He told her, not for a minute taking his eyes off her.

"That's exactly what I needed to hear. She loves you, a lot, and she was telling us today that if you did ask for more, like if she wants to get married, then she won't say no. I've only seen the tiniest bit of what she sees in you everyday, and I can tell already that she's a lucky girl" Kris told him, smiling at how genuine the man before her actually was.

"So I think it's only fair that I welcome you properly to the family, after all I expect that you'll be around for a long time" She finished. He was expecting her to shake his hand, so when she got up, walked to him and pulled him into a hug, to say that he was surprised would be a gross understatement.

"Thanks Kris, this really means a lot to me and to Leila" He told her, relaxing into the hug.

"I know it does, it means a lot to me that Leilani has found someone like you" She pulled from the hug, smiled at him, and left the kitchen. Cameron smiled to himself, before leaving the kitchen. He saw Leilani sat on the sofa, and sat next to her, pulling her into him. She looked up at him.

"Is everything ok?" She asked, worried. He bent down and kissed her, before looking over at Kris.

"Everything's perfect" He said smiling.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Holy Hera, I got the best review from LAeyeball, so I decided to dedicate this chapter to you. Thanks for your inspiring words, hope you like this one as much as you like the rest :)**_

Leilani lay in bed, not fully asleep, but not totally awake either. She and Cameron had gone to bed quite early last night, they needed to talk about what Kris had talked to him about, and luckily that left time for them to do extra curricular activities. 8 hours later, at 6:30 in the morning, she lay, content, exhausted, and unable to sleep properly. If ever she worried about Cameron and his place within her family, she needn't now. He was a lifer, and everyone, including himself, seemed to know that.

"Mama" Came a strange voice from within the room. She looked around the room, her eyes scanning every inch of it, trying to find where the voice had come from. She couldn't see anyone other than the obvious three people she shared a room with, and so returned to her previous position.

"Mama" Came the same voice, followed by another voice mimicking the first. Her only thought at that moment was that the twins had said their first word. She leapt out of bed, not bothering that Cameron was fast asleep next to her vacant spot, and jogged to the cribs. Farrah and Charlie were both stood up, their ocean blue eyes watching their mother's every move. She stopped a few feet from their crib, waiting to see if it was actually the twins who spoke before she really jumped to any conclusions. They looked at her, their blonde eyebrows furrowed with confusion.

"Mama?" Came a little voice, the same one she had heard before. She smiled the biggest smile, Farrah had just said mama, and she was sure that Charlie had said it too. Forgetting the time, she ran out of her room and into her mother's. Jill and Kris were fast asleep on the bed, Jill's arms were wrapped tightly round Kris' waist, and the younger Munroe's head was rested on her older sisters chest.

"Momma, aunt Jill" She practically shouted with excitement. They didn't move… at first. She stood there, knowing that they heard her, but also understanding that it took a bit of time for her words to seep into their subconscious. Jill moved, stirring, causing Kris to shift on her chest. Their eyes opened, sleepily, and rested on Leilani. To say they weren't confused would just be a downright lie. They glared at her, prompting her to talk.

"If this isn't important I'm going to kill you later" Kris' sleep laced voice came, interrupting her before she had a chance to speak.

"The twins, they spoke" Leilani said, a proud smile planted firmly on her face.

"What, are you sure?" Jill asked, waking up more now. Kris sat up and rubbed her tired eyes. Leilani nodded enthusiastically.

"They called me mama" She told them, mimicking her children's earlier words. She walked out of the room, allowing her mom and her aunt time to get up before following her. They were a few feet behind her when she walked into the room.

"Mama?" Farrah asked.

"Mama?" Charlie asked too, pointing at her. Kris and Jill smiled proudly. Leilani walked over to the cribs and picked Charlie up, passing him to Kris and Jill before picking Farrah up and hugging her tight.

"Who's my clever little girl?" She asked, kissing her daughter's head. Farrah looked up at her beaming with pride "I guess we'd better wake daddy up then" She said, before walking over to her bed, and sitting down next to Cameron.

"Mama?" Farrah asked, obviously it was the only word she knew, or cared to say at the moment.

"Cameron, honey, wake up" She said shaking him. He turned around, blinking sleepily.

"What's, what's wrong?" He asked, looking at Farrah in his arms.

"Nothing's wrong, the twins just said their first words" He sat up straight in bed, a broad smile planted on his face, he pulled Farrah from her arms. She giggled, sensing that he was proud, or some emotion close to it which she could register at her current age, and kicked her legs furiously, bouncing in his arms.

"Baby girl, look who's growing up" He exclaimed, she bounced more, smiling and giggling at everyone's excitement. He leant over and kissed Leilani, smiling as she returned it. Kris gave her Charlie, and the two older Munroes left the room, leaving the family within to enjoy the moment, remembering what Bosley had said about spending as much time as possible with the people they loved.

The phone rang as Kris and Jill made their way into the living room. Kris rushed to it, thinking that it was either Bosley or Charlie.

"Hello?"

[Is this Kristine Munroe?] Asked an unknown voice on the other end.

"Yes, I'm Kristine" She replied. Jill looked at her intently, knowing that it must be important or serious if someone was using her full name.

[My name is Reverend Smithe from the Hollywood funeral home. Family or Mrs. Johnson have told me to make sure that you are aware that her funeral is scheduled for 1:30 today. They'd like for you and your daughter… Leilani, to attend today]

"Thank you for letting me know, but me and my daughter will not be in attendance. Can you extend our apologies to the family, but now is not the best of times at the moment, and without going into detail, it's not safe for any of us" She told him. Jill continued to stare at her, curious as to what the conversation was about. She can only hear Kris' side of the conversation, which didn't give her any insight as to the topic.

[Oh, well I'm sorry to hear that. I'll make sure to pass along your condolences. Would you like me to give them your number?] He asked, not knowing whether or not she was in contact with Mrs. Johnson's family or not.

"No thank you, just tell them that we are sorry for their loss, and that we regrettably wouldn't be able to make it" She told him.

[Ok then Mrs. Munroe. I hope everything works out for you and your family] His voice sounded sincere.

"Thank you Reverend, goodbye" She said, before placing the phone back in its cradle.

"What was that all about?" Jill asked as Kris turned to face her.

"That was Reverend Smithe from the Hollywood funeral home. Leilani's grandmother's funeral is today, and her family wanted us to know about it, and they want us to be there. Leilani didn't even know her so why would we go?" Kris asked pointedly. She sat on the sofa and waited for Jill to sit next to her.

"Have you even asked her whether she wants to go or not?" She asked her younger sister, knowing full well what the answer was going to be.

"Of course I haven't. Her grandmother hasn't tried to contact her once in the 19 years Leilani has been alive. Don't you think that if she wanted to see Leilani she would have. I'm not having my daughter go to the funeral of someone who denied her existence for 19 years, I'm not putting her through all of that. Don't you think she's been through enough already" She asked, explaining her decision to the one person she thought she didn't have to.

"Yeah, she has, but don't you think it's up to her to make that decision. It was her grandmother don't forget" Jill reminded her, as if she needed reminding.

"I know that Jill, but I made a decision regarding my daughter's well being and I kind of expected you to back me up on it" She said, a hurt look in her eyes. Jill nodded slightly.

"I'm sorry honey, but I just think that Leilani is old enough to make her own decisions, after all, she does have two children already" She said, trying to tell Kris that her daughter was an adult now, but Kris, clearly was having none of it.

"Are you forgetting how she got pregnant in the first place Jill?" She asked, standing up to look down on her sister, the one time she actually was.

"No, of course I'm not, but Kris, she's an adult now. She moved away for three months for crying out loud, all I'm saying is that she should at least be given the chance to make her own decisions" Jill told her, her eyes were fixed upon Kris' which shifted back and forth, completing the look of fury which her face currently held.

"You know what, I never expected now, of all times, you'd lecture me on how to raise my daughter" She told her older sister before walking out of the house all together. Jill rubbed her face in frustration, before getting up off the sofa and walking towards the now open door. She looked down the beach and saw Kris, sat at the waters edge, knees pulled tightly towards her chest. She debated whether to leave her for a while, or talk to her, but a loud clap of thunder, and the beginning of what was bound to be a torrential downpour made her decision a whole lot easier. She walked briskly down the beach towards her sister, who didn't seem to register that a storm had just begun.

"Kris" Jill shouted over the rain. Her sister didn't move. She bent down next to her and looked out into the ocean, not seeing anything that was particularly eye catching, she understood that Kris was waiting for her to say something substantial before she responded, it was how Kris worked when she was feeling like this.

"Kris I'm sorry" She started. Kris didn't move. "I didn't mean to tell you how to raise Leilani, or if it sounded like that it wasn't my intention" Kris still didn't move.

"Kris… look at me please" She pleaded. Kris' head turned, facing her sister's pleading eyes. "I'm sorry, I wasn't trying to tell you how to raise Leilani, I just thought that she needed to know about the funeral, but if you don't think that she should, then you're right, I should have backed you up" She told her sister, knowing that the reason behind Kris' mood wasn't the fact that she completely agreed with Jill that Leilani should make her own decisions, but more simply, because Jill, her older sister, practical other mother of her child, hadn't backed her up on such a trivial thing such as that.

"Thank you" Kris muttered to her. Jill wrapped her arms round Kris' body and pulled her into a hug, the downpour and the constant claps of thunder went unnoticed to either party.

"Come on now, lets get inside" Jill said pulling Kris to her feet. The sisters walked arm in arm into their beach front home. Leilani and Cameron were apparently still in the bedroom, but neither Jill nor Kris dared to venture in there. The phone rang, and before she even had a chance to answer it, Kris knew already that the voice on the other end would be Bosley's.

"Hey Bos" Kris said, answering the phone. She knew that Bosley would be curious as to how she knew that it was him "I had a hunch" She told him, answering his unasked question.

[There's another note here angel. I think you, Jill and Lani better get down here as soon as you can. Kelly and Sabrina are already on their way, and I'm going to call Tiffany after we've finished on the phone] He told her.

"Ok Bos, we'll be there as soon as we can" She told him before hanging up.

"Another note?" Jill asked her. Kris nodded. Jill went into her own bedroom to get dressed, while Kris ventured towards her own, stopping on the way to tell Leilani. The three of them emerged from their rooms 10 minutes later, fully dressed including matching worried looks on all of their faces. They all piled into Leilani's car and drove towards the office.

* * *

All angels, minus Tiffany, sat around Bosley's desk. Charlie was on the speakerphone and Bosley sat before them, unopened note in his hands.

[Is everyone here Bosley?] came Charlie's disembodied voice.

"I can't get in touch with Tiffany sir" He informed his boss.

[I'm afraid we can't wait for her angels] Charlie told them. Bosley opened the note, and, as everyone's attention was on him, read it aloud.

"How hard do you think it is to kill an angel? Apparently not that hard" The angels all gasped. Tiffany wasn't answering her phone, nor was she in the office. They all looked at each other, worried about their friend. It wasn't like her to be incommunicado or late for that matter. Something had gone extremely wrong, and the feeling that all of the angels got, was that thing was the worst thing possible. An angel was dead, and hopefully, the contents of a small box which Bosley, at that moment, put in the middle of his desk, would help them to figure out what exactly was going on.

_**I know that this chapter is a bit shorter than usual, but I'm just building suspense :) Don't forget to Review, next chapter will be up in a few days.  
**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**LAeyeball, once again, this chapter is for you, your reviews make me want to update faster :)**_

_**Hope you all enjoy this one, I know the last one ended on a pretty big cliffy. Don't forget to review.**_

The angels sat around the desk, unsure how to process the information they had just been told. Tiffany wasn't here, nor could they get in contact with her, and the note said that an angel had been killed. They didn't have to be geniuses to figure out that Tiffany was probable the one who had been killed. They looked at the small box on Bosley's desk, knowing that inside it was a clue as to the location of the dead angel, and they couldn't open it fast enough. Four hands reached for the box and pulled it open at the same time. Inside it was a shiny brass key atop a neatly folded map. An angel pulled out the map and un folded it, revealing it to be a map of the LA area, and a red cross in the middle of a deserted area. Without having to read into it, they knew that that was where they needed to go. Bosley understood, and without saying anything, the angels got up and left, taking the map and key with them.

The map led them to a field in the middle of nowhere, the perfect place, they surmised, to hide a body. Among the tall grass and wildly growing plants, they could see four shovels. They rushed to the area and stopped, seeing that the shovels were each placed at a corner of a neatly dug out, and then refilled, plot of ground. A car sped to a halt behind them. Without taking any chances, the armed angels, which happened to be Kelly, Sabrina and Leilani, spun, guns pointed firmly towards the car.

"Charlie told me what happened" The driver told them, walking towards the angels. Kelly, Sabrina and Leilani put their weapons away and sighed with relief, knowing who the driver was.

"Tiffany, we thought you were dead" Kris told her, smiling as Tiffany shook her head rather excitedly.

"Someone disconnected the battery in my car, and I had a power cut last night so my phone wasn't working this morning. I had to walk to the gas station and ask them if their mechanic could squeeze me in"

"Well, if you're here, then who's down there?" Sabrina asked, puzzled. All eyes rested upon the ground, before Jill grabbed a shovel and started to dig.

"There's only one way to find out" She told them, prompting Kelly, Sabrina and Kris to grab a shovel too and begin to dig. Leilani pulled Tiffany into a hug.

"I thought you were dead" She said, burying her head into Tiffany's shoulder.

"No such luck" Tiffany replied, stroking Leilani's golden hair. It wasn't long before the angels stopped digging. Their shovels had all impacted the same thing. Leilani pulled herself out of Tiffany's arms, and reached into the freshly dug hole, moving a thin layer of soil out of the way, revealing a box. She looked up at everyone, before holding her hand out, silently asking whoever had the key to give it to her. They did, warily might I add, and watched at the youngest angel placed it in a freshly uncovered lock, and opened, very carefully, the dirt covered lid. She pushed herself back quickly, wanting to get as far away from the box as she could, the contents making her vomit all over the floor beside her. The angels and the Munroes stepped back too, surprised, disgusted and saddened by what was inside the box. Something caught Sabrina's eye, and she hesitantly reached into the box and pulled out a note, undoubtedly from Pierre.

"I didn't kill her, she ran into my knife" She read out, looking at the crestfallen faces of her colleagues and friends.

"How did he even know about her?" Kelly asked, peering into the box at the mutilated body of a woman, a familiar woman.

"We should have guessed the moment Tiffany showed up" Kris told everyone, realising now that they all knew who the angel was, but they had all forgotten about her.

"That is just beyond sick" Leilani said as she pulled herself up off the ground and walked over to her mom, allowing her to wrap a protective arm around her waist.

"I can't believe he killed Julie" Jill spoke up. Even though Julie hadn't been an angel for very long, the time between Tiffany leaving and coming back was still a good time for the angels, Julie was a good friend. They all slapped themselves mentally, realising that the moment Pierre had started to threaten them, they should have told her what was going to happen. He knew about Mrs. Johnson, someone who the angels had no knowledge of, someone only the Munroes knew about, it wouldn't be a far stretch to think that he knew about Julie too.

"I'm going to call Bosley" Leilani said, making her way back towards the cars. Kris and Jill watched her walk, understanding that she needed some distance from the former angel in front of them.

[Hello?] Came Bosley's voice on the other end of the phone.

"Hey Bos, it's Leilani. We've found out who the angel is"

[It can't be Tiffany because she showed up here not long after you all left. Something about her car battery being disconnected] He advised her

"I know Bos, she's here now. The dead angel is Julie" She told him, not really having the strength to dim it down any further for him.

[ Oh my… I should have guessed it the moment Tiffany showed up here] He said more to himself than to Leilani.

"Yeah Bos, and it's not pretty. We need the coroner here and maybe a couple of police units" She told him, realising that they couldn't do anything with the body other than stare at it.

[Ok angel, I'll call them straight away. Don't worry, we'll catch him before he does any more damage] He told her, wanting to provide her with some comfort after the recent events.

"I hope we do Bos" She said before hanging up, and taking a few moments to collect her thoughts before rejoining the others.

"Bosley's going to send the coroner and a few police units" She announced, making her presence known.

"Yeah, that's a good idea" Sabrina praised her for her good thinking in lieu of previous events.

"I don't think she would have wanted to be seen like this" Kris said, as she reached forwards and closed the lid, shutting away both the smell and the shocked face of the dead angel inside.

"Where do we go from here?" Jill asked, knowing that Pierre had just become one step closer to getting to them.

"Honestly, I don't know" Kelly started, looking at Jill, noticing the defeated look on her face "We can't give up though, that's what he wants us to do"

"He's getting closer to us" Kris said, holding on to her sister's and her daughter's hand "We can't keep sitting around, waiting for him to pick us off one by one"

"I know we can't Kris, but there isn't much else we can do. He leaves no evidence at the scenes, we don't know where he lives, we have nothing to go on" Sabrina told her "There really isn't much we can do"

"I know, but we're making ourselves bigger targets by doing nothing. Sure we all have protection, but it's only a matter of time before he makes his way through them to us" Kris countered.

"Momma, Bri's right. There's nothing we can do, we just have to wait and hope that he slips up" Leilani told her mom, understanding where she was coming from, but being rational about the whole situation.

"Lani's right Kris, we have to wait, it's the only option right now" Jill said, looking down on her younger sister. Kris bowed her head in defeat.

"The police and coroner are here now" Tiffany spoke up. All heads turned and noticed the coroner and three police officers closing in on their location.

"Make your way back to your cars ladies, this is a crime scene now, let the coroner do his job" One officer said as he stopped in front of the Angels and Munroes, his arms outstretched, ushering them all back. They complied, knowing that there was nothing more that they could do there. They each gave their statement to a police officer, before they were allowed to leave the scene. Before driving off, they all watched as the Coroner wheeled Julie's covered body over to his van.

Leilani drove in absolute silence, taking in what exactly had just happened. She had to be the one to open the box. She remembered seeing the blood, first of all, the red liquid that usually kept someone alive, was smeared all over Julie's body. Her eyes, the blue orbs that had a tendency to sparkle at random moments, were clouded over, almost as if there were a storm present within them, the blue of her eyes only barely visible beneath the fresh white sheet. Her lips, rarely seen less than smiling, were blue, not just blue, but bright blue, with minute specks of blood spattered on them. A thin line of blood trailed from one corner of her mouth, down her chin and onto her neck, joining a bigger trail of blood that had fallen from a large gash on her throat. It honestly looked like Julie had been tortured, before Pierre had the conscience to put her out of her pain by a bullet to the forehead.

"Oh shoot, I almost forgot" Leilani cursed, breaking the silence in the car. She pulled up outside a car lot and turned off the car " I bought a new car the other day, I'm supposed to pick it up today"

"You bought a new car?" Kris asked surprised.

"Yeah, I'm still keeping this one, but I wanted a bigger car for the twins you know. This car is gorgeous, but it's not really big enough to fit two car seats in, plus an extra person in the back. My new car is a lot bigger" She told them.

"Ok, are you picking it up now?" Jill asked. Leilani nodded, before stepping out of the car.

"Aunt Jill, you drive and I'll meet you back at the office" She smiled at them. Jill nodded, before sliding over from the passenger seat to the drivers seat, before waving out of the window as she turned on the engine and pulled away.

[I'm so sorry angels] Came Charlie's disembodied voice once all of the angels had made their way back into the office.

"It's ok Charlie, it wasn't your fault" Kelly assured him, knowing that he was going to feel some guilt from the situation.

[I should have told her what was going on, I should have warned her]

"Charlie, you should know by now that if he wanted to get to Julie then he would have, not matter if she had protection or not" Kris told him, sadness evident in her tone.

[I know angel, but as you know, it doesn't provide much comfort. I have phoned her father, and we have agreed that, as we already know what happened, there won't be a police investigation. Therefore, her father has informed me that the funeral will be tomorrow morning. I suggest you go home and get some sleep, it's been a long day for all of us]

"Ok Charlie" Tiffany told her illusive boss. Bosley nodded at them, and they left the office, stopping outside upon seeing a strange car behind Leilani's Cobra II.

"You like?" Lani asked, walking up to her brand new GMC Terrain.

"Holy Hera, I didn't realise it was going to be that big Lani" Jill said, getting closer and admiring the SUV in front of her.

"I told you it was going to be bigger" She told her aunt, watching with a smile plastered to her face as all of the angels and Munroes admired her new car.

"Yeah, but I didn't know you meant this big" Jill countered.

"Yep, but now we have to get home because I left Cameron with the twins, and I'm not sure he can handle them for a whole day" She said, opening the door and climbing inside. The angels watched her drive away before they followed her example.

* * *

The morning rolled by too quickly for each one of Charlie's Angels, and, as if on autopilot, they awoke, got showered and dressed into suitable funeral clothing. They each decided to steer well clear of make up, knowing full well that by the end of the day, the make up that was once applied immaculately to their eyes and face would be merged into one line, from eye to chin.

They all arrived at the church at the same time, pulling their cars in line behind other cars, void of people paying their respects to the once proud angel, much like they were. Julies distraught father was patiently awaiting their arrival, and greeted each angel with a hug before leading them into the church.

The ceremony was beautiful. The church was full with people remembering Julie's life and mourning her death. There wasn't a dry eye in the entire church, and by the end of the service, once Julie's body had been laid to rest in it's permanent resting place, marked with an angelic headstone, the angels, appropriately named for such a ceremony, all wished good luck to their fallen friend, before retreating back to their cars.

Bosley was waiting for them when they got to the office, having left a few minutes before them to call Charlie about the service, which unbeknown to all of them, he was present for. The grief stricken angels, fell into the office and collapsed into the nearest available seat, each succumbing to the comfort it provided them.

[Are you ok angels?] Charlie asked them, his voice was different, almost as if he was holding back his tears.

"We'll be alright Charlie" Kelly told him. If he were with them they would have seen him nod in accordance with that simple statement, but he wasn't, so he told them that he agreed before hanging up.

"Everyone, I have something to tell you" Kris spoke up. All eyes rested on her, a wave of worry and concern. She realised that now was the right time to let her secret be known, especially with Pierre's threat becoming more and more real and deadly serious.

"I'm… I'm pregnant!"


	11. Chapter 11

_**Hey guys, LAeyeball, hope you like this chapter, things are definitely heating up now. Might be able to update again later but not sure, so, enjoy this chapter. Don't forget to review :)  
**_

The Angels all sat huddled around Kris, deep in shock from her latest revelation. She was pregnant, her husband was in Iraq, out of contact with everyone, and to top it all off, a psychotic French man with a massive complex was going around attempting to pick them off one by one until there were no angels left. You'd forgiver the angels for thinking that Kris' shock pregnancy couldn't have come at a worse time.

"So, how far gone are you?" Kelly asked, unsure of how to proceed. To say she was less than pleased would be a blatant lie, and an almost insult to the intelligence of everyone else in the room. Kris seemed to be the first person to pick up on the negativity, and tried, with all her might, to hide her sadness at the whole situation.

"Almost a month" Came her curt reply. She looked down at her stomach, although there was no bump to speak of, she still felt like there was, like everyone was looking at her in a whole different way now, and she didn't like it. Not one bit!

"Look guys, I know that this isn't the best time to be pregnant, hell, even I agree with you that it isn't exactly the best news right now, but I want this baby. I honestly couldn't care less what y'all think about this. The truth is, I told you because I thought you'd want to know, that you deserve to know, but if y'all are going to look at me like you are now throughout the rest of my pregnancy then I don't think I want you to have any part of it" She got up, deeply saddened by the look of shock on the angels faces, that must mean that they had no idea that their reaction would hurt Kris as much as it did, and walked out of the office. Leilani looked at Jill who nodded at her, signalling the younger Munroe that it was ok for her to follow her mom. Leilani did just that, and left the office. She saw her mom sat in a chair outside the office doors, head buried in her hands. She walked over and crouched down in front of her.

"Momma… are you ok?" She asked, her southern accent strong and filled with worry. Kris lifted her head and stared into her daughter's ocean blue orbs.

"Yeah, I'm ok baby" She said. The lack of tears in her eyes showed Leilani that, on some level, she anticipated things would go like this.

"They didn't mean to upset you momma, they are just worried about you and the baby. Pierre is very close now, and you being pregnant just means that we all have to be extra careful, both for you and my baby brother or sister" At the mention of brother or sister Kris smiled, happy that her daughter was accepting her pregnancy as well as she hoped everyone else would. She stared dead ahead for a few moments, realising that what Leilani had said was true. She knew the angels, and they wouldn't be disappointed or disgusted with her for being pregnant, they would just be worried, which she understood now, was the emotion she confused with disgust. She stood up and walked back into the room.

"Kris, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to upset you" Kelly said, flustered as she pulled Kris into a hug upon her entry. Jill looked at Leilani and winked, showing her that she did good in talking to Kris.

"It's ok guys, I'm sorry for snapping at you" Kris said, her arms wrapper tightly around Kelly's waist, feeling the comfort from the older woman's tight embrace.

"I know that it means we have to be extra careful, but I want this baby, and I'd really appreciate it if y'all helped me" She pulled out of the hug and sat next to Jill, who took hold of her left hand, squeezing it in a comforting gesture.

"You've got it kiddo" Sabrina said, excited at the prospect of another Munroe baby. They all knew that Kris would be the first to marry and have kids, but they all kind of expected Jill to have kids too. She, however, seemed perfectly content with looking after Leilani, being second parent to the unfortunate young girl, and being an aunt to her children, and those of Kris' children.

"So, does Peter know yet?" Tiffany asked her, noticing that the negativity had drifted out of the room.

"No, he hasn't phoned yet, or written to me" Kris told them, a sad expression on her face.

"I'm sure he's just busy. It is a war after all, there's bound to be lots of casualties, and your husband is the best doctor around, so it's understandable that he'd be a bit tied up" Sabrina reasoned with her. She nodded.

"Hey Lani, where are the twins?" Tiffany asked, only just noticing that Farrah and Charlie were not there for the funeral. She smiled, realising that with all of the commotion of the day, mainly Julie's funeral, they hadn't noticed that the twins weren't there, understandably though, they had other things on their mind.

"They're with Cameron and Melina. I phoned her last night and told her about the funeral, so she offered to look after them today for me" She told them. They all nodded in understanding.

"Is she looking after them tonight too, or is she bringing them back later?" Jill asked her, not knowing the plans Leilani had already made.

"She's just looking after them today. Cameron's bringing them home later after work" She told her aunt, who smiled in appreciation at being answered.

"How's it going between you and him anyways Lani?" Sabrina asked, switching topic from the baby to the budding relationship between the youngest angel and her boyfriend.

"They're good, really, really good. He's really sweet and romantic, and he's great with the twins, they absolutely adore him, although they do keep calling him mama, which I think is hilarious" She told them. The angel's eyes widened in shock.

"You didn't tell us that they said their first word" Kelly told her, she looked at them, shame and embarrassment on her face.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry, I thought I did" She told them, stuttering in shock.

"It's ok" Kelly told her, noticing how truly embarrassed she was "What did they say?"

"They called me mama" She replied, smiling a smile which only a proud mother could do.

"That's fantastic" Tiffany said, smiling at her. A beeping noise caught all of their attention. Bosley looked around the room, trying to find the source of the noise, he looked at his desk, and saw that the phone was ringing, the noise drowned out by the sound of the mysterious buzzing.

"Hello?" He shouted over the noise.

[Bosley, it's Charlie]

"Hello sir" He shouted again. The angels were all looking for the source of the noise. Sabrina found it, it was coming from a black box by the front door, a black box which she hadn't seen before.

"What's this?" She asked anyone in the room.

"Oh, the police Chief put it there, it's connected to our panic alarms" Jill informed them. She, Kris and Leilani looked down at their panic alarm, but none of them had been activated.

[Bosley, I'm afraid something has happened] Charlie's voice came loud and clear over the noise of the buzzing.

"What's wrong Charlie, what's happened?" He queried. Leilani seemed to know something he didn't though, as the look of sheer terror on her face showed everyone.

"It's Cameron isn't it?" She asked her boss, already knowing what the answer would be.

[ I'm afraid so angel, his panic alarm was activated a few minutes ago, you'd better get over there]

"Oh my god, the twins" She said, before rushing out of the office, the angels in tow. She climbed into her car, allowing time for Jill and Kris to enter too before driving off, Tiffany, Kelly and Sabrina in tow.

* * *

They pulled up outside the lawyers office and rushed into the building. The first thing they noticed was the lack of receptionist, but they didn't take too long to dwell on that. Melina's office was a few feet in front of them, they burst through the doors, ready for action, but they needn't have bothered. Cameron's bodyguard was lying in the center of the room, a bullet wound clearly visible in the center of his head. Placed in the middle of his chest was Cameron's panic alarm, still buzzing sporadically from being pressed not ten minutes earlier. Leilani looked around the room, frantically trying to find any sign of her children and Melina.

"Mom" She whimpered. Her mom was by her side in seconds, holding her as she tried to control her tears "Not again, please not again" She whispered to herself. The angels watched as she tried as hard as she could to stop the tears from falling, but her efforts were in vain.

"It's ok honey, we'll find them" Kris told her bawling daughter. A noise, much like a muffled cry, drew their attention to the desk at the back of the room. Leilani pulled her gun and walked cautiously towards it. The angels followed, pulling their guns too. They peeked their heads round the desk, and sighed with relief, as, beneath the desk was Melina and the twins. She had one hand over Farrah's mouth and one over Charlie's, stopping them from crying and attracting attention.

"Leilani, thank the gods it's you" She said upon seeing Leilani's face. Kris held out her hand and pulled Melina out. Leilani bent down and kissed her children, her tears of sadness turned quickly into tears of joy.

"We heard a noise outside so Cameron's bodyguard went to see what it was, but before he could leave the room he was shot in the head. Cameron pressed his panic alarm, but the man grabbed it and threw it away. I hid the twins beneath my desk, and when I had dared to look, Cameron and the man were gone" She said, her voice becoming muffled by the end as Kris pulled her into her arms, holding the crying woman.

"It's ok Melina, we'll get him back, I promise you" Jill said rubbing her back.

"I think it's best if you stay with us tonight" Kris told Melina as she pulled out of the hug "We'll get the police on it tonight, and we'll start looking tomorrow" Melina, exhausted from crying, nodded.

"Lets go. The sooner we get home to sleep, the sooner we can start looking for him. I'll call Charlie and the police on the way back, you just make sure you get Melina and the twins back to yours" Sabrina told Jill. She nodded and turned around, seeing Leilani stand up, a car seat in each arm, and took one off her. She ushered Kris and Melina forwards, and with that the Munroes left the office.

* * *

"I'm so glad you're ok" Leilani told Melina once they had gotten settled at home. She smiled at the young woman.

"Thanks. I knew he wasn't going to hurt me or the twins, but at the same time I didn't want to take any chances" She told Leilani, trying to explain why she was still there while Cameron had been taken.

"He was after Cameron" Leilani told Melina "Pierre wanted to get at me, so he took Cameron. It's all my fault" Leilani said, bowing her head. Melina pulled her into a hug, the first the two women had, in fact, shared.

"It's not your fault. You love my son, I can see it, and he loves you. He could have left as soon as he found out what could happen, but he didn't. He stuck by you because that's what you do for someone you love" Melina told her, comforting the struggling blonde.

"I do love him, I can't imagine my life without him. We have spoken a bit about him and the twins, and I've told him that I'd like him to be their dad" Melina nodded "I know you think it's a bit too soon, but we've talked about it, and he'd be honoured. We've been together for almost 4 months now, and things just seem right between us, like we were made for each other" she told Melina, who smiled at her, knowing what it's like to be in love. Seeing how much Leilani cared for her son stopped her from asking her any more questions. She decided that she should just be happy that her son had found someone as wonderful as Leilani Munroe.

The phone rang, and Leilani stood up as Kris and Jill both came into the living room. She walked over to the phone and answered it.

"Hello?"

"Well, look at that, even with a bodyguard, I'm just too good"

_**Now he really needs to be killed :)**_

_**Don't forget to review :)**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**Hey guys, LAeyeball, thanks for the reviews for the last few chapters. I know it ended on a bad note last chapter, and I'd love to tell you that things start picking up from there, but I'd be lying if I did **__**J**_

_**Enjoy!**_

The phone call led to a very uneventful and restless night. Leilani decided that Melina could share her bed with her, but both women spent the entirety of the night tossing and turning, trying as hard as they could to gain a few hours sleep, but it never came. Jill and Kris lay awake worrying about both Leilani and Melina, wondering if, if Cameron didn't make it home alive, they'd be able to cope. The angels were in a similar predicament. Their worry for the Munroes and Melina made any hopes of getting a good nights sleep dissipate.

* * *

"What do we do now sir?" Bosley asked. He was perched behind his desk, steaming cup of coffee in one hand and phone in the other. He was an early bird, but unlike the Munroes for certain, and possibly the other angels, he had managed to get a few hours sleep.

[I don't know Bosley. I called the police last night and they have put every available officer to use. They're looking everywhere, we have to hope that they find something for us to go by] Came Charlie's voice from the other end of the phone.

"I know sir, but it doesn't feel like enough" Bosley said, trying to explain some of the disappointment he was sure the angels must be feeling.

[ I know Bosley, and I agree, the angels need more, and I wished that there was more we could do, but there just isn't Bosley. I have looked at his background many times, but there isn't anything we can go by. I know that you feel helpless, as do I, but the only thing we can do is play the twisted game that he has created, and hope we win]

"Yes sir" Was all Bosley could bring himself to say. With all of the other cases the angels had worked, there was always some sort of lead that they could follow which led them to the bad guy, or girl on occasion, but no matter how hard they try, they just could not find any leads which led them to him. The only leads they got were strategically placed for them to find by Pierre himself, and they were hardly going to be directions of where to find him.

[I'm going to liaise with the Chief of police throughout the whole ordeal, but I need you to keep the angels calm. I know it's a lot to ask at the present moment in time, but it's never been more important to keep them calm. Kris' baby's life depends on it]

"Yes sir, I understand" he said before putting the phone down. He finished his coffee and sighed, realising that keeping the angels calm wasn't going to be an easy feat. He resigned himself to doing paperwork until the angels inevitably bound through the door, hyper with sleep deprivation and copious amounts of caffeine, rearing to go out and search for Cameron who they all knew on some subconscious level that there was no hope of them finding.

* * *

At exactly 5:06 in the morning, Leilani was pulled from a dangerous daydream by loud wailing coming from both of her children's cribs. She got out of bed, careful not to rouse Melina from her much needed sleep, and shuffled over to her children. They were standing, arms stretched and screaming, needing to be picked up. She picked them both up, placing one under each arm before shuffling out of her room and into the living room. She sat on the sofa, placed one child on each knee, and relaxed back, allowing the twins to get the amount of contact and comfort that they required from her. They stopped crying upon receiving the desired amount of comfort from their mother, but they could sense something different about their mother. She hadn't really smiled to them, or spoken to them for that matter, and even in their young age, they knew that it wasn't normal. They both looked up and saw their mother staring dead ahead. They rested their heads on her chest and drifted into an uneasy sleep. Leilani looked down, thankful to Melina for keeping her children safe. Her eyes were bloodshot and deep set in her face, dark circles encased them, and her face had paled slightly. Exhaustion was not a good look on the youngest Munroe.

"Leilani?" Came her mom's gentle voice from behind her. She didn't move, not registering her mom's voice.

"Lani honey" Came Kris' voice again. She placed a hand on her daughter's hand snapping her out of whatever funk she was in.

"Sorry… did you want something?" She asked her mom, not noticing the worried look upon her face.

"Are you ok?" Kris made her way round the sofa and sat down next to her sleep deprived daughter and grandchildren.

"Erm… not really" Came her honest reply. She looked at her mom, tears pooling in the corners of her eyes "I don't know where to go from here" She said truthfully.

"I know honey" Kris said, her tone comforting her daughter somewhat "We'll get him back, I promise you" Defiance laced her facial features, showing Leilani that she meant every word that she had said.

"We're all here for you baby" Kris said, leaning down and wrapping her arms around her daughter, careful not to disturb the sleeping angels on her chest "Where's Melina?"

"She's sleeping, finally" Lani said, glancing back towards her bedroom door.

"Don't you thing you ought to get a bit of sleep too?, I don't mind watching the twins for a while" Kris told her, noticing just how tired her daughter looked.

"Thanks… but I'm fine. I'll sleep when I can't stay awake anymore" She confirmed

"Leilani" Kris admonished her for not taking more care of herself "I can tell you're exhausted. I've got my first scan at midday, but I can look after the twins until then. Go lie down and I'll get you up before I leave" She said. Leilani was about to protest, but Kris cut her off "Even if you don't sleep, your bed is more comfy than the sofa. Go to bed!" She lifted the sleeping babies off her chest one at a time and lay them on the sofa as soon as Leilani got up.

"Make sure you get me up" Leilani warned before walking into her room slowly, closing the door carefully behind her. Kris smiled at herself in achievement.

Fortunately for Kris, the babies slept until about 9, giving her the chance to catch a few more hours of uninterrupted sleep. Jill woke her a few minutes before the twins awoke with a steaming mug of decaffeinated coffee, something which she had been forced to drink once she found out about the new angel she was expecting. She smiled, not so much for the beverage, but because of the simple gesture.

"How's Lani and Melina?" She asked, helping Kris sit up. She swallowed a mouthful of coffee before answering.

"Sleeping hopefully. The twins woke up at about 5, but Leilani hadn't been to sleep, so I sent her to bed. I've got an appointment today that I was hoping you'd come to with me" She told Jill, who smiled and nodded in response.

"It's almost 9 so why don't you have a shower and get dressed while I watch the twins" She told her younger sister.

"Thanks sis" She said, tiptoeing to kiss Jill's cheek before retreating into the bathroom.

Leilani stumbled out of her room at about 11, feeling a bit better after having slept a little. She walked into the kitchen and poured herself a cup of coffee, not noticing her mom, aunt and children in the kitchen in her quest to make her highly caffeinated beverage. She turned around and stumbled back, a bit shocked at the four heads which were pointed in her direction. Jill had her arm out, feeding Farrah, or at least attempting to. The youngest Munroe girl was facing her mom, her mouth agape, food falling out of her mouth and rolling down her chin. Kris smiled at her daughter before continuing to feed Charlie who seemed to be the least messiest Munroe, even I his young age.

"Mom, where's Melina?" She asked, confused as to the whereabouts of the older woman, her platonic bed partner.

"She insisted on going to work this morning" Jill told her, opening and closing her mouth in time with Farrah as she shovelled heaped spoonfuls of breakfast into her mouth.

"Shouldn't you guys be going now" Leilani asked, noticing the time on the clock situated on the wall behind the sisters.

"Oh shoot!" Kris said, noticing the time "I'm sorry honey" She said, placing Charlie's spoon on the table before standing up. Jill looked at her confused, before noticing the time as well. She kissed Farrah's head, before placing her spoon on the table too and getting up.

"We'll see you later honey" She said, blowing Leilani a kiss before leaving. Kris did the same. Leilani turned to her twins and smiled at them. She took up Kris' vacated seat and began to feed both of her twins.

"Mama" Farrah said through a mouthful of food.

"Hey princess" Leilani replied, wiping food from around her mouth. Charlie giggled and kicked his feet in excitement.

"Hey there buddy" She said smiling at her frantically moving son. He smiled his toothless grin, and turned and stuck his tongue out at his unsuspecting sister. She glared at him and stuck her tongue out in response, totally forgetting that she had a mouthful of food, which dropped in a sticky mess onto the tray in front of her. She looked down in absolute disgust, before looking up at her 'mama' who was trying her hardest to not laugh. Farrah huffed at her before opening her mouth, as if ordering her 'mama' to feed her. Leilani happily obliged.

* * *

Kris and Jill sat patiently in the doctors office waiting to be called in for her scan. The room was filled with extremely pregnant woman, moaning as their many aches and pains hurt even more with each movement they made. There was a constant shifting noise as the more pregnant women tried to get comfortable on the ugly plastic chairs. Kris looked at Jill, realising that all of these people are what she had to look forward to.

"Kristine Munroe?" A nurse asked walking into the room. Kris stood up quickly, not wanting to stay in the room any longer. Jill giggled at her need to hurry before following her out and into an examination room to the left.

"Ok then honey, do you want to pop yourself up on the bed and lift up your shirt" The nurse told her. She did as she was told, remembering from 19 years ago how it was done, and from just over a year with Leilani. She did as she was told, holding out her left hand for Jill to hold.

"This is very cold" The nurse said referring to the bottle of gel she held in her hand. Kris nodded, preparing herself for the burst of cold she was going to feel. She still got a shock though, as the gel came into contact with her bare stomach.

"Cold?" Jill asked smiling.

"Just wait until you're pregnant" Kris told her big sister. Jill smiled at her and patted her head gently.

"Are you ready to see your baby?" She asked Kris, who smiled her trademark smile in response. She turned her head to the small screen to her right and watched in awe as her baby (Even though it was just the size or a small peanut) came into view. Tears sprung to her eyes, and she wiped at her eyes furiously trying to stop them.

"Ok, by my estimates you're about 4 weeks pregnant, which puts your due date around August 1st" She told the crying angel. Kris smiled at her. The nurse passed her a paper towel, which she used to wipe her stomach before sitting up.

"I'm just going to print you out some pictures then you can go. I'll send you another appointment through the post, it should be in about 2 months time" Jill and Kris both nodded in response. The nurse printed 3 copies of the scan and handed them to Jill as Kris was just pulling her shirt down.

"Thanks a lot" Jill said, shaking the nurses hand.

"No problem" She replied smiling at the two women " I'll see you again in a couple of months" She told the now retreating angels.

* * *

They got home to a quiet house. They looked at each other totally confused. The living room was empty, as was the kitchen, and the wind was blowing too strongly for Leilani to have taken the twins onto the beach. They walked into her bedroom, expecting her to be playing with the twins, but what they did see was twice as good. Leilani was laid down on the bed, her head on the cushions, her eyes firmly closed. Farrah was fast asleep on the left side of her chest, her hand firmly holding Charlie's who was fast asleep on the right side of her chest. Kris and Jill smiled at the sight before them.

"Jill, quick, get the camera" She told her sister, waving her hand as if to hurry her sister along. Jill rushed out of the room, returning a few minutes later with the camera. She took a few pictures of the sleeping trio before pulling her sister out of the room.

"Thanks for coming with me today" Kris said, pulling Jill into a tight hug, the worries of the past few days totally forgotten in those few short moments.

"No problem honey, I'm honoured that you asked me to go with you" Jill replied, wrapping her arms around her younger, smaller sister.

The touching moment between sisters was almost too good to break up. Pierre watched from the window, having bypassed the police and bodyguards, and smiled at how close the family was. The only thing that was going to break this family apart would be the death of one of their own, and he was just the person to provide that. He smiled, before disappearing.


	13. Chapter 13

_**Hey guys, LAeyeball, here is the next chapter for you. Hope you all enjoy, and don't forget to review :)**_

The phone rang in an otherwise silent Munroe household. Jill, emerging from her room, dressed in only a pair of pajamas, ran for the phone, fighting off any competition who dared try to match her speed. The competition was nonexistent. She grabbed the phone, stopping it mid ring and placed it next to her ear.

"Hello?" She asked. There was a short pause, a seconds silence before a familiar voice replied.

[Hey Jill, it's Peter. Is Kris there please?] He asked, a sense of urgency in his tone.

"Erm… yeah, hang on a minute" She told him. He nodded, on the other end of the phone, forgetting, like almost everyone else, that Jill couldn't see him. She placed the phone carefully down on the table and ran to her sister's room. The door was closed, so she knocked on the door.

"Come in" Came Kris' reply from within. Jill walked into the room. Kris was sat on her bed reading a book, but she still drew her attention away from what she was reading to see who it was "What's up?" She asked, not knowing why Jill had ventured into her room.

"There's someone on the phone for you" She told her, neglecting to tell her who exactly was on the other end.

"Can't you take a message?" Kris asked, looking back down at her book.

"They said that it's really important that they speak to you" She lied, trying to get Kris to the phone without telling her the real reason why.

"Tell them to call back" Kris told her. Jill shook her head, thinking of possible excuses she could make to get Kris to that phone.

"It's about Leilani" Jill lied, knowing that Kris would be worried enough to answer the phone.

"What about Leilani?" She asked, looking up as soon as she heard her daughter's name being mentioned.

"I don't know honey, it sounded urgent though. You'd better go see what they want" Kris hurried out of bed, forgetting to mark the page she was reading, and rushed into the living room to the phone. She picked it up, placed it next to her ear and waited for the person on the other side to speak.

[Kris?] Came Peter's voice. Her face softened upon hearing his voice.

"Yeah, it's me" Came her simple reply.

[I'm sorry I didn't call you sooner] He started.

"Don't worry about it, you're calling now" She said, cutting him off.

[ I've been swamped since I got here. I'm the most experienced doctor here, so the most serious injuries come straight to me. I would have called sooner, or at least written to you but I just couldn't find the time] He said, apologising in great detail.

"Don't worry about it" Kris told him, smiling as he babbled on about the casualties.

[ How is everything anyways, I know things weren't exactly normal when I left] He asked, wanting to catch up on everything that he had missed, not knowing exactly when he was going to be coming home.

"Everything's good" She replied, not wanting to worry him with details about Pierre and what exactly was going on "We found Leilani"

[ You did, where was she, how is she, how are the twins?" He asked, not knowing which question was the most important.

"She's fine, the twins are perfect, they are crawling now and they said their first word the other day"

[Really?, what was it?"] He asked, excited about the twins.

"They called her 'mama' it was so cute" She said gushing.

[Where did you find them?] He asked, noticing that Kris hadn't answered his question.

"She was in this motel about 30 minutes from the house. She had been living with her boyfriend for the past 3 months" She told him, forgetting that she wasn't going to mention Leilani's boyfriend.

[Boyfriend, who is he, how old is he, where is he from?] He asked, reeling off question after question, wanting to know as much about Cameron as he could before he got home.

"Calm down honey, he's a good guy. His name is Cameron Matenopoulos, he's 21 and he has a job, don't worry about that. His mom is a lawyer and his dad is a teacher. He loves her Peter, and she loves him"

[Love, are they sure, they are awfully young]

"Trust me, it's love" She told him.

[I miss you] He told her. Tears sprung to her eyes.

"I miss you too. When are you coming home?" She asked him, her voice just above a whisper.

[I don't know baby. I'll be home as soon as I can, but it's pretty hectic here]

"I understand, it's just so different without you" With her free hand she wiped a tear away that fought through the barrier she had built to protect her emotions.

[ I know baby, I would come home if I could, you know that right?]

"Yeah I know. You're needed there, I get that" She told him.

[ Yeah, is Leilani there?] He asked, knowing that if he let her talk any more about him not being there then she would start crying, and he didn't think he could handle that.

"She's sleeping at the moment, she's exhausted, Cameron's mom stayed here last night so she didn't get much sleep" Kris said, telling him a mixture of lies and truth.

[Oh, ok, just let her know that I called. I'll try and call again in a couple of days]

"Ok honey, I love you" More tears fell, staining her cheeks.

[I love you too baby. I've got to go now, but I will call as soon as I get chance] He put the phone down, his emotions getting the best of him. Kris placed the phone down, wiping her face, removing the tears that covered her face. She realised that Jill had stayed in her bedroom, giving her space to talk to her husband alone. She walked back to her bedroom and sat on her bed next to her awaiting sister.

"How did it go?" She asked, holding her arm out for Kris to fall into.

"It was ok" Came her curt reply.

"What did he say?" Jill asked her, pulling Kris into her chest, wrapping her into a huge hug.

"He's been busy, that's why he hasn't called. I haven't told him about Pierre or about the baby or about Cameron being kidnapped, I don't want him to worry too much" She confessed to her sister. Jill nodded in understanding.

"What did you tell him then?" She asked smiling. It didn't seem like there was a lot left for Kris to have told him.

"I told him that we found Leilani and the twins, and that she has a new boyfriend, who he asked loads of questions about by the way, and I told him that the twins are crawling and have said their first words"

"And, what did he say?"

"Not much really, he's excited about the twins, but I think he's getting a bit homesick. He told me that he misses me though, and that he'll call again while he can" She turned around and shuffled further up her bed, next to the book she so callously abandoned "Oh shoot" She cursed "I've lost my page"

Jill smiled at how easy Kris was distracted from the conversation. Kris flipped the pages of her book furiously until she came to the right page, she smiled before beginning to read. Jill got up and walked out of the bedroom, closing the door behind her. She peeked her head into Leilani's bedroom on the way past, noticing how peaceful the youngest Munroes looked. Farrah was still fast asleep on the right side of Leilani's chest, her arms tucked neatly beneath her, keeping her comfortable and warm. Charlie was still fast asleep on the other side of Leilani's chest. His left hand pressed against Leilani's lips, almost as if he was trying to put his fist in her mouth. Leilani had one hand on Farrah's back and one hand on Charlie's back, keeping them firmly in place. Jill smiled at the sight before her before closing the door and retreating into her room. The Munroe household was plunged into silence once again.

_**I know that this chapter is short but I'm just warming y'all up.**_

_**Don't forget to review, the next, and definitely longer, chapter will be up sometime tomorrow :)**_


	14. Chapter 14

_**Hey guys, as promised, here's the next chapter for you. Hope you all enjoy and don't forget to review **__**J**_

The mail man had come just after Peter had phoned. Jill sifted through the mail, deciphering what was junk and what seemed to be important. One piece of mail stuck out, the word 'important' was written in angry red letters, highlighting the fact that important information must be within. She noticed that it was addressed to Kris, or Kristine as it says, so she walked into her sister's room and handed it to her, standing beside her as she opened it.

_Mrs. Munroe_

_I'm writing to you on behalf of Dr. Simmons of the Los Angeles Memorial Hospital. This letter is to remind you that your daughter, __**Leilani-Reba Jill Melina Munroe, **__has an appointment on __**December 7**__**th**__ at __**16:30**__. If she cannot make it then please inform me at least two hours beforehand. _

_Yours sincerely_

_Karoline Murtaugh_

"Leilani-Reba Munroe!" Kris shouted as she got off her bed and stalked towards her daughter's room. Kris rarely shouted, so the unusual level of her voice woke Leilani before Kris had even had the chance to barge, furiously, into her room, Jill marching silently behind her.

"Why didn't you tell me that you had an appointment at the hospital today?" She asked, her level of anger was evident in her glaring eyes and pursed lips. Leilani gulped nervously, before checking to make sure the twins were sleeping, then looking at her angry/worried mom and aunt.

"I forgot" She replied, her voice barely above a whisper, her head bowed slightly to hide her scared expression from her mom.

"You forgot? That's not an excuse Leilani, you're supposed to tell me these things as soon as you find out" Kris said chastising her forgetful daughter.

"I know mom, and in my defence I wasn't exactly living here when I got the first letter" She said, pointing to a pile of opened letters on her nightstand.

"Then you should have told me as soon as you got back" Leilani nodded, scared, before Kris continued "This is serious Leilani"

"I know mom, and I'm sorry, I really am, but you can forgive me for being a bit scatter brained at the moment. Me getting checked out at the hospital isn't exactly at the top of my list of things to do. In case you haven't realised, my boyfriend has been kidnapped by a psychotic freak who is hell bent on causing us pain, so I'm sorry if something as superfluous as this slipped my mind" She said, defending her forgetfulness to a certain extent to her shocked mother and equally as shocked aunt.

"How many of these hospital letters did you actually get?" Jill asked, noticing the pile of letters seemed to be a little bit more than a pile and more of a stack of numerous letters and opened envelopes.

"Oh… erm… about 12, or something like that" She replied, studying her mother's now angry face.

"12... You got 12 hospital letters before this one and they all conveniently slipped your mind?" Kris asked, angry at how seemingly unfazed Leilani was with this "What the hell were you thinking?" Kris stopped as Jill's hand grasped her arm.

"Kris, honey, don't you think you're overreacting a little?" She asked her younger sister, feeling somewhat afraid for her niece at the display of anger Kris was showing.

"No, I don't Jill. In case you didn't remember last time we were in the hospital Leilani had a four week fever. I don't know what you think, but that isn't normal Jill. Leilani was overdosed with a drug that did god only knows what to her immune system, and it's important that she gets checked out. It could have done irreparable damage, that's why it's so important for Leilani to tell me when she gets hospital letters, so we can actually make the appointment and find out what the hell's going on!"

"Sorry kiddo, but your mom's right on this one" Jill told Leilani "You do need to get checked out, and it is important that you tell your mom as soon as you get letters like this"

"I'm sorry momma" Leilani told her, a sincere look on her face.

"I know you are, and that's why, from now on, you're going to show me every piece of mail you get as soon as you open it" Kris told her. Leilani looked at her shocked. She had never really been punished before, so something as small as this, seemed like a massive punishment for the youngest angel. Kris and Jill left the room, leaving Leilani to mull over what had just happened, and reel over the punishment she had just been given.

"What time is it?" Kris asked Jill as they walked into the living room. Jill looked at her wrist, taking note of the time the small watch, which was fastened to it, said.

"Erm… almost two thirty, what time is Leilani's appointment?" They both sat on the sofa and relaxed into it, revelling in the comfort it provided.

"Four thirty, that gives us two hours to have something to eat, get the twins up and get to the hospital for her appointment" Kris told Jill.

"I'll stay here with the twins while you take Leilani to the hospital" Jill told her, smiling at the appreciative look Kris gave her in return.

"Thanks, I mean, I love the twins, but them mixed with hospital equipment is bound to create a whole load of trouble" She said laughing at how mischievous the twins were. They were definitely, without a shadow of a doubt, Munroes. Leilani was exactly the same when she was a baby, always breaking things through sheer curiosity about what it looked like in little pieces, a habit which had become very expensive for the angels.

"Yeah, I remember when we took Leilani to the hospital after she walked into the table when she first learned to walk. Every single piece of hospital equipment in the room ended up either on the floor, across the room or she used them to try and pull off the doctors nose. I bet he regretted taking us on as patients that day" Jill said laughing at one of the many hilarious things Leilani had done throughout her 19 years alive.

"Ha, that was funny. She tried to beat his nose off with a penlight. I think he had more than a few bruises after that" She said, finishing the story. They shared a few laughs between themselves at Leilani's expense before their rumbling stomachs halted their time of reminiscing.

Leilani walked out of her room just as Kris and Jill had opened the kitchen door and followed them, her stomach talking to her much like her mom's and aunt's had for them.

"Food?" Jill asked as she opened the full refrigerator. Leilani nodded at her, smiling as she did so. Jill already knew that Kris wanted some food, so she rummaged round, trying to find something that would satisfy all of their hunger. She settled on omelettes which, luckily for them all, were her speciality. Kris and Leilani smiled at her, knowing how good their meal was going to taste.

"Thanks sis" Kris said as Jill placed a full plate in front of her.

"Thanks aunt Jill" Leilani told her as a full plate was placed in front of her too.

"You're welcome" Jill replied as she sat down at the table too. They ate in almost silence, throwing the few occasional smile in each others direction, and the odd word through food filled lips. Thankfully, as if by some kind of miracle, the twins were still asleep. They must have been affected by Cameron's absence, as they didn't laugh as much. The smallest things used to make them laugh, usually performed by Cameron, and Leilani had to admit that she was spending a lot of time focusing on Cameron and trying to get him back, that she didn't spend as much time with Farrah and Charlie as she should have.

"Ok then honey" Kris said as she took her last mouthful of food "Time to get dressed" She told Leilani who too was on her last mouthful of food.

"What about Farrah and Charlie, I don't want to wake them up" She told them. Kris and Jill both smiled at her.

"They're staying here with me while your mom takes you for your appointment" Jill said ruffling her hair. She smiled in appreciation before placing her empty plate and cutlery in the sink and leaving the room.

The twins were back in their cribs and sleeping peacefully when she entered so she picked out her clothes as quietly as possible and left the room to get changed in the bathroom. She emerged 20 minutes later fully clothed and ready to go. She went back into her room with the sole purpose of kissing her children before she went back in the kitchen. It was only 10 to 4, and they didn't have to leave for about another 10 minutes so she took up her previous position and watched and listened as her mom and Jill talked about when Leilani was little, ignoring her frantic pleas to stop.

" I really hate to be the one to break this up but mom, we've got to go" Jill and Kris both turned to look at her, realising that she was right. Kris hugged Jill across the table, got up and led Lani out. Deciding to go in the Cobra, Kris got in the drivers seat while Leilani sat in the passengers seat, they both buckled up before Kris left the parking space. How that little parking area beside their house could fit four cars was beyond her, but it did, with space to manoeuvre. Little conversation was passed between mother and daughter before the car was pulled into the hospital parking lot 20 minutes later. They exited the car and walked into the building, stopping shortly to give their name at the reception desk before being told to wait in the waiting area for Dr. Simmons to call them.

"What do you think this is about?" Leilani asked Kris, nervous about why she had been asked to come in to the hospital. She had to admit, before Alexia, she didn't hate hospitals, she had more of a dislike, a mild dislike, but now more than ever she never wanted to be confined to another hospital room for as long as she lives.

"I don't know honey, hopefully he just wants to do a check up" Kris replied truthfully.

"Hopefully" Leilani said. Kris took her hand and held it, giving Leilani some sense of hope. The hospital wasn't particularly busy, but they weren't called by Dr. Simmons until 4:45. They both got up and followed him into an examination room.

"Good afternoon ladies, I'm Dr. Simmons and you must be Leilani-Reba" He said holding his hand out for Leilani to shake, which she did, frowning at the use of her full name, before he gave his hand to Kris to shake "And Kristine" Neither angel bothered to tell him what they preferred to be called, and through bad manners on his behalf, he didn't ask.

"I know you're a bit confused as to why you're here today, and to be quite honest I would have preferred you to come when I first sent you a letter" He started, causing Kris to give Leilani an angry stare, which she shied away from "But it's better late than never" He continued.

"I wanted to run a few tests to see how your body is coping after your overdose of insulin 5 months ago" He told them. Leilani nodded in accordance with what he had just said "I'm just going to take some blood, and the lab downstairs should be able to give me the readings in about 20 minutes, which gives us enough time to talk" He said. He took a syringe out of an equipment tray to his right and filled it with a pint of Leilani's blood before calling a nurse to run it to the lab.

"Ok then, don't worry, I'm not going to ask you any evasive questions, but I want you to answer as truthfully as you can ok?" He asked her. She was sat on a hospital bed, Kris next to her holding her hand. She looked at the doctor, nodding in response, allowing him to start asking his questions.

"First off, have you been feeling any different since you came out of the hospital, any change in attitude, any instances of unexpected behaviour?" He asked. Leilani and Kris both shook her head. Her leaving for three months wasn't really a change in behaviour, more of an evolution of her pre-existing behaviour which was her protectiveness of her family and friends.

"Ok, have you been ill recently, any nausea, headaches, cold, flu?" He asked. Kris felt put out as she was unable to answer the questions on account of Leilani not living with her for a prolonged period of time.

"Not really, I mean I have had the flu a few times but it was really mild" She told him. He nodded at her.

"Anything else?" The doctor asked, feeling that there was something that Leilani wasn't telling him.

"Nope" She told him, smiling as if showing him that she was telling the truth.

"And how are you feeling today?"

"I'm ok, I've got a bit of a headache, but I woke up with that" She told him, squeezing her mom's hand slightly upon answering. Kris knew that the headache was stress related from worrying so much about Cameron and not getting much sleep.

"Are headaches a normal thing for you?" He asked her, curious as to the nature of the headache.

"Not really, my kids are very stressful at times, so I think it's just because of that"

"You have children?" He asked surprised. He obviously hadn't read her file properly, because he would have seen it.

"Yeah twins, a boy and a girl" She told him, smiling as she did so.

"How old are they?"

"Almost 7 months. They have just learned how to talk, so all I hear is 'mama' all of the time. It's really cute but extremely annoying at times" She said giggling. Kris giggled too having experienced the same thing when Leilani was little. Lani's first words were 'Momma' and 'Ant', obviously referring to her mom and aunt Jill.

"And is their dad around at all?" Obviously not knowing about her attack.

"Yeah, he's gone on a business trip for a week at the moment though" She told him, referring to Cameron but not feeling the need to tell him about the kidnapping. A nurse peaked her head into the room and handed the doctor a sheet of paper before leaving. He looked at it and frowned before looking up at Leilani and Kris.

"Bad news?" Kris asked referring to his facial expression.

"I'm afraid so" He started causing Kris to squeeze Leilani's hand in comfort and for Leilani's face to drop in worry "The massive overdose you suffered has unfortunately caused irreparable damage to your immune system, meaning that it's not as strong as it needs to be" He told them.

"What does that mean?" Kris asked. Leilani sat there silent, almost in shock.

"It means that it's going to be very easy for Leilani to become ill, possibly making a simple illness such as a common cold to become more serious"

"What can we do, how do we help?" Kris asked, her barrage of questions showing how worried she was for her daughter's health and general well being.

"I'm afraid that there isn't anything that can be done. Just accommodate her when she is ill, and if needs be, admit her to the hospital if her illness starts to become more serious" He told them, a truly sympathetic look on his face.

"So we do nothing?" Kris asked him, not fully understanding why the doctor would tell her that there was nothing that they could do.

"Take lots of vitamins, drink lots of fruit juice, but there is no way of reversing the damage that the insulin has caused. The only thing that you can do is make sure that your immune system doesn't get any worse" He told them truthfully Leilani, without an explanation, got up and left. Kris frowned, apologised to the doctor who was totally unaware of the cause of the sudden outburst, and left, trying to catch up with her daughter who was brusquely walking towards the exit.

"Leilani… Leilani wait up!" She yelled after her, but the yelling fell on deaf ears. It was raining outside, the rain fell hard slashing Leilani like knives through flesh, but she didn't feel it, didn't walk faster to avoid it, she just walked at her normal pace, blinking furiously attempting to stop the rain falling into her eyes, obstructing her view of the car, the same car her mom was running to behind her.

"Leilani?" Kris asked, approaching her cautiously "Honey… are you ok?" Leilani nodded her head, not really with it enough to answer her head. They got in the car, sighing at the warmth the enclosed space provided them, offering some sort of a reprieve from the hammering rain outside. The car ride home was silent. Kris didn't want to push Leilani into talking and Leilani was in shock . Once they got home, Leilani walked straight into her bedroom, passed a very confused looking Jill who was waiting for them to get back.

"What's wrong?" She asked, noticing how Kris was hesitant to follow her daughter.

"The doctor said that the overdose has seriously weakened Leilani's immune system" She said, plopping onto the couch next to her sister.

"What does that mean?" Jill asked.

"It means that it's highly likely that she'll become ill, and something as little as a common cold can make her seriously sick, even possibly to the point where she could be admitted" She said, placing her head in her hands.

"Oh, and she's upset at the prospect of having to go back in hospital again?" Jill asked. Kris shrugged her shoulders "It kind of makes sense though, especially after last time she was in hospital. Why don't you go and talk to her?" Jill suggested pushing Kris slightly, motivating her to get up and venture into Leilani's room. She was sat up in bed, her head leaning back against the wall, her legs stretched out in front of her and her arms crossed across her chest. Hey eyes were open and faced dead ahead. Kris walked up to the bed and sat down next to her, mimicking her position.

"I know that it's not the news we were expecting" Kris began "And I know what it means, but at least we have an explanation for if you become ill" Kris told her, telling her some of what she needed to know.

"I know momma, and I just need some time alone" Leilani said, not breaking contact with whatever it was that was so interesting on the wall in front.

"Ok honey, take as much time as you need" Kris said, getting off the bed to leave.

"It's just that… last time I was in the hospital I didn't think I'd be coming out again" She told her mom. The flood gates finally opened and she began to cry. Kris took up her previous position and held her daughter as she cried, tears streaming down her own face. She had a feeling, a bad feeling, that someone would end up in hospital, and she prayed to god that it wouldn't be her, but there are only so many miracles her god could perform, and she couldn't help but wonder is he had exhausted all miracles on protecting them from Alexia, which left none left for what she was sure was going to be a hell of a battle with Pierre.


	15. Chapter 15

_**Hey guys, I'm on a roll, I'm really excited to find out what's going to happen in my own story, so it's only fair that you find out at the same time. Hopefully there will be another update tomorrow. Enjoy and don't forget to review :)**_

Kris and Leilani stayed totally encased in each others arms for a while. The twins had woke up, but Jill, being the considerate person that she was, decided to take them out for a while leaving mother and daughter alone.

"Leilani, honey, listen to me" Kris started, prompting Leilani to look through tear filled eyes at her worried mom "No matter what happens, you have to know that both me and Jill, and probably the angels, will be there for you, always" She reached across and carefully wiped away the tears which had stained her daughter's face.

"I know" Leilani stated, her throat scratchy from crying "It's just that, I don't really want to spend anymore time in the hospital. I think over the past year I've had my fill of hospitals, and I really don't want to go back. I know that I'm going to get ill, but don't you think I've had enough, god, the last time I was in hospital I missed my children being born, almost died from an overdose and then was almost killed by the same person who gave me the overdose. I'd say that's a little screwed up, and totally enough to put me off hospitals for the rest of my life" She told her mom, smiling at how intense it all sounded.

"I know honey, and I understand, and you know I wouldn't make you go to the hospital unless you absolutely had to, but there may be a point when you need to go, and I need you to understand that I'm not being horrible or nasty, but it's in your best interest" Kris told her, explaining away any further actions she was likely to take, which Leilani definitely wouldn't agree with.

"I know momma, I'm sorry about crying and walking off back at the hospital" She explained, bowing her head slightly in embarrassment. Kris placed a hand either side of Leilani's face and pulled it up so it was level with her own.

"It's ok angel, I understand that it was a lot to take in" Kris told her, causing the younger Munroe to nod her head as much as she could in it's current position "Lets go watch some TV until Jill comes back with the twins and Melina comes back from work" She told her daughter, who smiled at her and followed her off the bed and into the living room.

"I missed this" Leilani confessed as she relaxed onto her mother on the couch. Kris stroked her hair, prompting her to continue "When I was away, I missed this… us, doing this. Don't get me wrong, Cameron was good company, but no where near as good as you or Jill"

"I missed this too angel" Kris told her, kissing the top of her head. They stayed in that position for a while, not moving until the front door burst open an hour later and a very exhausted Jill tumbled into the front door carrying two car seats, complete with hysterically giggling children, and a many shopping bags. Kris and Leilani got up off the sofa and walked, cautiously, towards her, afraid that if they took one wrong move, Jill, in all her fragility, would explode.

"I swear to god, you gave birth to devils" Jill huffed as she picked herself of the floor, clutching the shopping bags tight to her chest.

"What did they do?" Kris asked, laughing at the fact that the twins were still in hysterics, and Jill looked like she was about to collapse. Leilani bent down in front of her children and smiled at them, she looked up at Jill, wanting her to explain just what the troublesome duo had been up to.

"First they picked a doll off the shelf in the toy store and meticulously began pulling it apart between them, leaving a trail of body parts behind us. Then they saw a dog standing next to us at the stop lights so they decided to each rip handfuls of fur out, making it whimper and pull its owner through the crowd right into a parked car. Then they pointed at a random stranger, across the other side of the road and started shouting 'mama'. The cops stopped me and started asking me questions, trying to see if I had kidnapped them or something" She sighed in exasperation before giving the children evils. Kris and Leilani were, too, in hysterics. Jill pushed Kris who stumbled backwards a bit, still laughing.

"I finally managed to buy a few Christmas presents, but not before they started screaming for ice cream, well, I think it was ice cream. They pointed at the ice cream truck and started crying, so I bought one and gave them a bit. Finally we made it home, and they have been laughing hysterically ever since I took them out of the car"

"Good babies" Leilani praised them, laughing as she did so. A bag collided with her shoulder, having been swung in her direction by Jill.

"Jill, why don't you go and put those bags away and I'll make you a nice cup of coffee" Kris told her, pushing her in the direction of her room. She happily obliged. Once she was in her room, Kris turned around and smiled at her grandchildren. She walked into the kitchen and began making Jill's drink, or more specifically, everyone's drink, she didn't know about Leilani, but that crying made her throat dry. Jill shuffled into the kitchen a few minutes later and sat herself at the table.

"Ore you ok honey?" Kris asked, her sister, smiling at how exhausted she looked. Jill nodded before placing her head on the table in front of her. Kris giggled before placing a fresh mug of coffee in front of her. Jill's head shot up, and she smiled in appreciation at her, before wrapping her hands around the steaming mug, and taking her first tiny sip of the refreshing, highly caffeinated, extremely addictive, drink. Kris smiled as she placed her own mug on the table, and took one into Leilani who was sat, watching the twins crawl around her on the floor. Kris stood watching for a few minutes, noticing that as soon as one of the twins was in front of Leilani, they whispered 'mama' before continuing to crawl round her. Kris laughed quietly before rejoining her sister in the kitchen.

"How is she?" Jill asked, noticing how long it had taken Kris to take in a cup of coffee, a task which would usually take a few seconds took her a few minutes.

"She's ok, she's just scared at the prospect of having to go back in hospital again, which I don't blame her for" She told Jill as she sat down in front of her and began drinking her decaffeinated drink.

"It's understandable, I mean, last time she was in the hospital she had a deadly fever which was just as stubborn as she is. It's understandable that she's feel a little bit apprehensive about the prospect of having to go back, especially because of something which almost killed her 5 months ago" Jill said, agreeing with both Kris and Leilani.

"I know, I told her that there may be a time when she has to be admitted, but she needs to know that we'll be there for her, and we're not doing it because we hate her or anything silly like that, but more for the fact that she won't admit that she needs help, and it's for her own good" Kris told her, recalling what she had said to Leilani.

"Yeah, she's a smart kid, she'll understand why we have to do it" Jill told her. Kris nodded.

"So, what did you buy today anyway?" She asked, curiosity getting the better of her.

"None of your business, nosy, you're just going to have to wait until Christmas to find out" Jill said, smiling into her mug at Kris' disappointed face "Oh don't give me that look missy" Jill told her. Kris stuck her tongue out at her, and returned to drinking her drink. There was a knock at the kitchen door, causing the two confused angels to look at it, before Melina walked into the room.

"Sorry to interrupt" She stated, feeling that she had disturbed a moment between the sisters.

"Nonsense" Kris told her, smiling. She got up and ushered her towards the table "Here, have a seat, I'll make you a drink" She told the older woman.

"Thank you" Melina told her politely. She smiled at the younger woman, feeling truly appreciative of the hospitality she was provided with.

"Is everything ok?" Jill asked her, noticing how quiet she was. She nodded at her, smiling in reply.

"Yeah, everything's fine, just had a bit of a busy day" She told them. Jill nodded "Is it ok if I stay here again tonight?" She asked, her voice quieter than usual meaning that she was unsure herself of what the answer was going to be "It's just that, with Cameron out there somewhere I don't want to be alone" She told them, feeling the need to explain her question.

"Of course it is" Kris told her, returning to the table with Melina's coffee, which she gratefully accepted "You can stay for as long as you like, we're practically family now" She said, smiling at the fact that she had just called Melina family, something which she only told those closest to her.

"Thank you so much, I really appreciate it" She said, placing a hand on top of Kris'. Kris smiled at the contact, noticing how natural it felt to be this close to this woman.

The twins finally stopped crawling in circles around Leilani, dizziness finally taking over. She got up, hearing the phone ringing, and answered it on it's third ring, surprising whoever it was on the other end with her haste.

"Hello?"

[Hey Lani, is your mom in please?"] The voice on the other end asked.

"Yeah sure, hang on a minute" She told them, removing the phone from her face so she could shout.

"Mom, Bosley's on the phone for you"

Kris heard Leilani shout and excused herself from the kitchen, taking the phone off her daughter as she entered the living room.

"Hey Bos, what's up?" She asked, watching Leilani as she tickled Farrah's stomach and Charlie's feet simultaneously, causing the young children to screech in response before crawling from her. Leilani crawled after them and repeated her actions.

[We have a note here angel, it's about Cameron, you may want to get here as soon as possible] The sense of urgency in his voice left no room for discussion.

"Ok Bos, I'll get Melina to stay here with the kids and we'll be there in about half an hour" She told him. She could practically hear him nod on the other end before putting the phone down. She walked back into the kitchen, stepping carefully over the twins who were crawling as fast as they could away from Leilani who was chasing them.

"what did Bosley want?" Jill asked, watching Kris come into the kitchen.

"There's been another note, he needs us at the office as soon as possible" She told Jill, while looking at Melina to see if she understood what was going on.

"It's about Cameron isn't it?" She asked, picking up on what Kris had missed out immediately. Jill looked at Kris, waiting for her to explain.

"Yes, it is, but I need you to stay here" Kris started, noticing how worked up Melina was getting "As soon as I find out what the note says then I'll call you, but it's better for you if you stay put" Kris told her. Melina looked at her for a moment, before nodding in defeat. She didn't know Kris as much as she'd have liked, but she trusted that the woman would do everything in her power to get her son back safely. Jill got up, patter Melina's shoulder and followed Kris out of the kitchen. Melina followed, realising that she was going to be looking after the twins while they were gone. Kris picked Leilani up off the floor and told her that they were needed at the office, before walking towards the door. Leilani dug into her pocket and pulled out the keys to her SUV.

"Mom, it's December and it's freezing out, the SUV is a lot warmer than the Cobra" She said, throwing her keys to Kris, who caught them with little effort and walked out. Leilani bent down and kissed her children before getting up and kissing Melina on the cheek.

"Be good for Grandma Melina ok" She told the twins, who looked at her intently, as if they understood what she had said. She left, meeting Jill and Kris in the car.

* * *

The angels were already at the office when the Munroes walked in. They smiled at everyone, greeting them all with the usual hugs before sitting down, waiting for Bosley to speak.

[Is everyone here Bosley?] Came Charlie's voice over the speakerphone. With not being able to actually see him, short of actually answering the phone to him when it rings, the angels never knew when he was on the line or not.

"Yes sir, everyone's here now" Bosley told him.

[Very well, read them the note then please]

"Of all the lakes and ponds, only one is frozen enough to sit a man on it. Unfortunately, for said man, the ice is melting fast. Better get there soon angels" Bosley said, reading the note word for word. The angels all gasped, not really knowing what to say in response.

[ Now, as soon as we received the note I called the police. They have been searching as many ponds and lakes as the could before it got too dark, and they have narrowed it down to two. A pond up north, or a lake in the south. Those are the only two that haven't been checked, so I'm afraid that it's up to you to decide which one to check first] The angels couldn't possibly be asked to make that decision, could they, but one voice, apparently, had made it for them.

"Which one is the closest Charlie?" All heads turned to the speaker, before Charlie answered.

[The pond angel, and it's the most secluded too]

"Then we go there first" They replied, taking control of the situation. The angels nodded, following the lead, and left the office after receiving the location of both the pond and the lake. Leilani got in the drivers seat of her car, waiting for her mom, Jill and surprisingly Tiffany to get in before she drove off, leading Kelly and Sabrina to follow. It wasn't a particularly long drive to the pond. It was along many back roads, but finally, as the pond started to come into view, they saw the one thing that signalled to them that they had made the right choice. Directly in the centre of the ice was Cameron, tied to a metal chair. The cars skidded to a halt and the occupants got out, stopping at the edge of the pond, looking at Cameron. His eyes were closed, not through ignorance, or unconsciousness, but because he was praying, praying that the ice wouldn't melt and he wouldn't die in the cold waters below.

A crack causes his eyes to snap open, his eyes rested on the angels, who looked at him, worry evident on their faces. No words were exchanged, but frantic eye movements said all there was needed to say. He looked at Leilani as the ice finally broke and he plunged into the icy depths below.


	16. Chapter 16

_**Hey guys, thanks for the reviews so far. I let y'all know that I will be updating over the Christmas period, as regularly as I have been doing, and I hope you all enjoy :)**_

"NO!" came a chorus of angel cries as Cameron plunged into the icy waters. Bits of broken ice floated on the surface of the newly opened hole, quickly joined by bubbles as they were sure Cameron was trying to get himself out of the chair and to the surface for air. Leilani dashed out from her position next to her mom, quicker than any angel had anticipated, sprinting across the ice and skidding to a halt next to the hole. She lent down as close to the water as she could and looked in, trying to see if she could spot Cameron, but the water was pitch black from where she was situated, and no matter how many times she shifted her head, she couldn't see anything below her. She looked up at the angels, who were still standing by the edge of the pond, looking at the ice, watching something Leilani obviously didn't see herself.

"Lani, get off the ice!" Came her mom's desperate plea. She looked at her, confusion spread across her entire face. She shifted gaze from her panicked mom, to the hole, desperately trying to come up with a plan which wouldn't involve anyone else getting hurt. Time was ticking away though, and the more time she sat contemplating things, the less time Cameron had overall. She shook her head furiously at her mom, not wanting to leave Cameron.

"Lani, the ice is breaking, you need to get off" Jill shouted, telling Leilani what Kris hadn't. Leilani looked around her, the ice was indeed breaking. Massive cracks shot out from either side of the hole, and Leilani's weight was surely making them worse. She looked up at her mom, not sure of what she wanted to do.

"But mom, what about Cameron?" She shouted to her, not wanting to leave her boyfriend behind. If she left the ice, any chance of getting him out of the pond alive disappeared too.

"We'll figure something out" Kris said as she held out her hand "But for now you need to get off the ice" Leilani looked at her mom's outstretched hand, wanting so much to get off her numb knees and take it, but, looking back at the hole, she knew that Cameron was fighting for his life, hoping that one of them would come and rescue him. The freezing temperature of the water, and his frantic breaths, was sure to make the 55 seconds of air he had in his lungs dramatically decrease. By now he would be fighting not to breathe in massive mouthfuls of water as his brain tried to open his mouth. Leilani looked across to the hole, a distraught look on her face, she knew that, short of diving into the water after him, there was noting they could do for him, and with two children waiting for her when she got home, she was debating whether she would be able to go in after him and still make it home again. She stood up slowly, not knowing why, maybe because of some unconscious desire to actually make it home, and in time for her children's first Christmas, but the sudden shift in weight made the ice crack even more. She looked down and saw that, unfortunately, the cracks surrounded her now, and if she took one step the ice was sure to break.

"Wait" Sabrina shouted across the ice to her, she scanned the area, trying to find a safe passage for Leilani to make it across "There's an un-cracked patch of ice to your right, if you can get to that then you should be fine" Sabrina told her, pointing just 5 feet from where Leilani was standing. Leilani looked where she was pointing, it meant jumping, which she wasn't sure about, but with one last look at the hole and her mom, she took the tiniest step forwards, preparing herself for the jump when the ice beneath her shattered, causing her to plunge into the same icy depths that she was trying to get away from. She gasped sharply, feeling the cold as soon as her body came into contact with the water. She tried to claw her way out, but she was just too wet. She looked at the side and saw Jill restraining Kris, who was fighting to run across the ice to her. She realised that, now she was in the water, she could get Cameron. She took a big mouthful of air, and dove underwater. The water was so cold, to her quite warm face, it felt like she was being slashed repeatedly. She looked around, trying to spot Cameron, but the cold was just overtaking all of her senses. She swam to the surface, took another mouthful of air, and dove back down , swimming deeper into the water. She spotted Cameron, remarkably still alive, and swam to him as fast as her rapidly numbing legs would carry her, and gave him the last bit of air she had. He greedily gulped the air, his frantic eyes asking for more.

She swam to the surface a few times, getting him the oxygen he needed, before working on untying his arms and legs. Her numb, cold fingers, tried frantically to untie the knots that were holding his hands in place, grunting in frustration as the efforts seemed futile. She looked around, trying to find something to use to get the rope off, and, as if placed there on purpose, she saw a rock, sharp enough to get through the rope, and swam to it, grasping it as hard as she could in her frozen fingers and began sawing at the rope. In little to no time his hands were undone. She smiled at him, before going up fro more air. She noticed that the angels had all moved a bit closer to where the hole was, and hoped that they'd be there to pull them out as soon as possible. She dove back down again, giving Cameron a bit of air, before cutting his legs loose and pushing him towards the surface. His arms came up first, before his face and his torso. He gasped for breath, feeling relieved as he managed to get more than enough oxygen into his desperate lungs. He smiled, thankful, as Sabrina and Kelly pulled him out of the water and onto the ice, wrapping a towel around him to dry him somewhat and warm him up a bit. The angels all looked towards the hole, expecting Leilani to appear straight after him, but she didn't.

Leilani looked behind her, frantically trying to swim up to the surface, but her pant leg had become hooked on a rock, and no matter how hard she pulled, she couldn't get it free. She looked around, but she had discarded the rock as soon as Cameron's legs were free, so any hope of her getting out of this sticky situation was rapidly depleting, along with the last of her air supply. She tugged hard, and as if Hera herself was giving her a helping hand her pant leg tore. She ripped it, cutting her leg in the process, but the numbness in her leg masked any pain she would be feeling. Fighting the pull of unconsciousness and the burning she felt in her lungs as her oxygen had finally ran out, she pulled herself up, breaking the surface of the water gently before passing out. Before she could slip back under again, three pairs of hands grabbed onto her and pulled her out of the freezing pond and onto the frozen ice next to it. Jill, Kris and Tiffany grabbed a towel or a blanket each, and draped them over the uncontrollably shivering angel.

Kelly and Sabrina helped Cameron across the ice and sat him in the big SUV, warming him up a bit. They watched Tiffany, Jill and Kris pull Leilani out of the freezing water and wrap the unconscious angel in many towels and blankets, trying to keep her warm.

Tiffany sat behind Leilani, fingers on her neck, making sure there was a pulse, but she was dismayed to find no such thing. She looked at Kris and Jill, who kicked into action immediately, anticipating something like this would happen. Being avid surfers, the youngest Munroe women knew that water could easily get into your lungs when you are running out of oxygen, and Jill knew from having to perform CPR on them a few times. They tilted Leilani's head back and began mouth to mouth, pausing after every two to perform compressions. After a few grueling minutes, Leilani coughed up a lung full of water, and was promptly turned over onto her side, causing her to expel what was left of the water. Jill and Kris each took one of her arms and dragged her backwards across the ice towards the car. Once there, she was hoisted up into the car, fastened in next to Cameron, who was looking at her, worried, and was driven by Kris to the hospital. Jill drove with Kris, while Tiffany, Sabrina and Kelly drove behind, trying to keep up as Kris dodged and weaved through traffic, intent on getting to the hospital in as little time as possible.

* * *

The cars pulled up outside the emergency entrance, Jill jumped out and ran into the hospital, coming out a few seconds later with help. A few nurses and a doctor, to be precise.

"What happened?" The doctor asked as soon as he saw Leilani and Cameron.

"They fell through the ice into a frozen pond" Kris told him from her position in the drivers seat.

"I need two gurneys out here now!" The doctor shouted to the nurses. Two of them ran back into the hospital, while the only one left ran round to the other side of the car and threw the door open, getting Cameron to slide across to her so she could check him over. The doctor shone a penlight into Leilani's eyes, testing pupillary response, before checking her temperature with the back of his hand on her forehead, and finally her heartbeat. The nurses came back with the gurneys, and Leilani was gently lifted onto one, while Cameron sat himself on the other. They were both wheeled into the hospital, and straight into Trauma rooms, the angels being forced to wait outside.

They sat down in the hall, going over in their heads what had happened. As soon as Leilani fell into the ice, Kris immediately tried to run to her, fighting desperately to get Jill to leave her alone. Jill stood her ground, not wanting Kris to be in the same unfortunate situation as both Leilani and Cameron were in. They all knew that Leilani was a fighter, and that she would do whatever she could to make sure she got out of that water alive. But when she resurfaced before diving down into the water, they all knew what she was going to do, and they all feared the worst. Leilani wasn't known for thinking of herself before others, so the angels knew that she would try as hard as she could to get Cameron out safe, even if she didn't.

When Cameron broke through the surface there was an overall sense of relief from every angel, but when Leilani didn't resurface after him they knew something had gone really wrong. Kelly and Sabrina had to practically drag Cameron across the ice, not wanting him to get any colder than he already was, and watched from the sidelines, fingers crossed, waiting for Leilani to resurface. Kelly looked Cameron over, other than being cold there was nothing else wrong with him. They let out a breath that they had been holding as Leilani broke through the surface, but gasped as they saw her begin to slip under. They saw Tiffany, Jill and Kris reach out instinctively and pull the limp figure out of the water. They wrapped her up, and then shockingly began CPR.

Kris couldn't help but think about what had just happened, and how, not 15 hours ago Leilani was crying about not wanting to be back in hospital, and yet, here she was.

"I'm going to phone Melina, let her know what has happened" Jill said, giving her sister a gentle hug before getting up to find a phone.

[Hello?] Came Melina's voice on the other end, once Jill had actually found a phone.

"Melina, it's Jill"

[Jill, what's the matter?] Melina asked, noticing something in Jill's tone of voice which she attributed with worry.

"We're at the hospital. We found Cameron, he was tied to a chair in the middle of a frozen pond" Jill began, feeling the need to tell the woman what had happened before she got to the hospital and feared the worst " The ice broke beneath him and he fell in. Leilani fell in too, but she managed to save him. He's ok now, just a bit wet and cold, the doctors are looking him over now" She confirmed, letting the woman know what she needed to know.

[What about Leilani?] Melina asked, obviously happy that Cameron was ok, but she noticed how Jill didn't tell her about Leilani, which lead her to think that something bad had happened.

"She was unconscious when we pulled her out, we had to do CPR on her. The doctors are working on her now, so I don't think we'll know anything for a while. Why don't you come here. The twin's car seats are in their room, and the keys to the Cobra are on the table near the door" Jill told her, knowing that Melina needed to be here too.

[Ok Jill, I'll be there as soon as possible] Melina told the angel, before hanging up. Jill rejoined the others outside the trauma rooms, waiting for news.

"She's going to be ok honey" Jill said, pulling Kris close to her, seeing how worried she was.

"I know" Kris replied as she rested her head on Jill's shoulder "She just has a knack for scaring me"

"It's because she's the most kind, caring, considerate person we know. She wouldn't be a Munroe otherwise" Kelly told her. Kris and Jill both smiled.

"Come on, she's been through worse than this in the past year, she'll be absolutely fine" Tiffany said reassuringly.

The sound of two babies crying drew their attention towards Melina and the twins. Jill and Kris pushed themselves up and each took a car seat, relieving Melina of the children, as she sat down with the angels. Farrah and Charlie stopped crying as soon as they saw Kris and Jill.

"Mama?" Farrah asked, looking around for Leilani, who was usually there when they cried. Kris and Jill looked at each other for a moment, before returning their attention back to the babies.

"Mama's busy at the moment baby" Kris told Farrah, realising that the young Munroe couldn't understand her, but she told her anyways. Farrah smiled up at her, before stretching her arms out, asking to be picked up. Kris happily obliged as Jill did the same for Charlie. It was late in the afternoon, so it came as no surprise when the twins fell asleep almost immediately.

"Have you heard anything yet?" Melina asked the angels. They all shook their head.

"Nope, no one's been out to tell us anything yet. We'll just have to wait here until they do" Sabrina told her, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder, which the older woman smiled in appreciation to.

"How long were they in the water for?" Melina asked.

"Cameron was in for about 7 minutes, Leilani was in for about 12 minutes" Kris told her, looking at her watch. Melina nodded, worried. With freezing water, the chance of hypothermia is extremely high, add that to the amount of time they were on the ice, outside in the cold, then the chance of having hypothermia was higher, and with Leilani's immune system being as weak as it is, for her, hypothermia was almost an inevitability, one which every angel had prepared themselves for. The pale color of her skin, her bright blue lips, her uncontrollable shivering, add that to unconsciousness and the need for CPR, were all too much to be something other than that. The angels sat silence, waiting for a doctor, a nurse, anybody to come out and tell them exactly what was going on, but as they waited, they knew that no one was coming soon, and as their eyelids drifted shut, the outline of a man passed across all of their partially shut eyes before they had time to even process just who exactly it was.


	17. Chapter 17

_**Hey guys, LAeyeball, thanks for the reviews, they make me very happy. Hope you like this chapter, it's going to be a bit longer than the others, so enjoy :)**_

"Mrs. Matenopoulos?" Came a masculine voice, waking everyone up. They looked up, seeing a doctor, and immediately snapped out of their sleep fuelled stupor. Melina stood up.

"I'm Mrs. Matenopoulos, how's Cameron… how's my son?" She asked. He smiled at her devotion to her son, before extending his hand for her to shake, which she did, rather over excitedly might I add.

"I'm Dr. Mooney, I've been looking after your son. Remarkably, your son is going to be just fine. Normally, when someone is submerged in freezing water for as long as he has been, hypothermia sets in, but not with Cameron. Understandably he's a bit cold, and will probably feel a bit ill for the next few days, but he was spared any further injuries by Miss. Munroe. Now… I want to keep him in overnight for observation, I'm going to give him some warm fluids to raise his body temperature, but I feel confident that he's going to be just fine" He told her. Everyone let out a sigh of relief, before Kris stood up, taking Melina's place in front of the doctor.

"What about Leilani Munroe?" Kris asked. He looked at her, before shaking his head. Everyone's head dropped, thinking the worst, that Leilani hadn't survived. Tears trickled down Kris' face, Jill's too as they began to mourn the loss of their angel.

"I don't know, my colleague Dr. Jameson is working on her now, I'll go and see what I can find out" He told them. Everyone smiled, realising that Leilani wasn't dead, they had just misinterpreted what the doctor had done, mistaking a shake of the head for death. They smiled at their foolishness. The doctor left them, retreating into the trauma room next to the one he had just come out of. Kris turned around, spotting Jill sitting by herself with the sleeping twins, and sat down next to her sister, smiling slightly at the sight of the two sleeping babies, rested peacefully, Farrah in one arm, Charlie in the other.

"For a moment there, I thought that she was dead" She told her sister, resting her head on her shoulder, gently though, as not to wake the twins.

"Me too honey. I'm sure when Dr. Jameson comes out, he'll tell us that she'll be just fine" Jill said, reassuring her sister, wanting nothing more than to wrap her arms around her, but being somewhat restricted, she decided to kiss her head instead, hoping to get the same level of comfort across. Kris smiled at the contact, before the trauma room doors opened once again, and a woman walked out.

"Mrs. Munroe?" She asked, Kris got up, realising that this woman must be Dr. Jameson, Leilani's doctor.

"Yeah, I'm Mrs. Munroe" Kris said, stepping in front of the doctor.

"I'm Tamara Jameson, Leilani's doctor. She's still unconscious unfortunately" She started, noticing the worried look that everyone in the hallway was throwing her " I'm afraid that she does have hypothermia, not severe hypothermia, but still. Because she was in the water for that long, and because of her pre-existing condition, it's understandable that she has this, but we are warming her up now as we speak. It's not uncommon for patients with hypothermia to experience fevers, vomiting, symptoms such as that, so we're going to have to keep her in here for a little while. I have every reason to believe that she will make a full recovery, but she may be ill for a little while, so I'm going to get one of our nurses to keep an eye on her. If you have any questions, don't hesitate to ask. We're going to get her and Mr. Matenopoulos settled upstairs, your boss has managed to get them in the same room. Once they're settled I'll get someone to come and fetch you" She said, speaking to the entire crew. They all nodded, the worried look not leaving their face.

Dr. Jameson left them, walking back into the Trauma room, exiting a few minutes later, two gurneys following her, and entered the lift, taking Cameron and Leilani to their room to get settled. The gang followed them up, not wanting to stay outside the trauma rooms anymore, and sat in the lobby, waiting to be called.

* * *

They didn't have to wait for long, although, they wished that they would have been called sooner. Sitting in the lobby of one of California's busiest hospitals was never fun, especially when a man with a cut on his arm, that didn't want to stop bleeding, and a woman with a nail sticking out of her hand, were both sat next to the angels, describing in as much detail as possible, how their injuries happened exactly, not forgetting to mention the amount of blood there was at first. Sabrina turned her head, trying to let the man and woman know that she wasn't interested, but they carried on, either none the wiser or totally ignorant. Jill and Kris chatted amongst themselves, while Melina, Kelly, Tiffany and Sabrina played 'guess the injury'.

"Mrs. Matenopoulos, Mrs. Munroe, if you'd like to follow me I'll take you to see your children" Came a voice from behind them. They turned, spotting a nurse, and got up, following her, the rest of the gang in tow. They reached Cameron and Leilani's room, and stopped at the doorway, surprised by what they saw. Cameron was asleep in bed. His heart monitor showed a normal heartbeat, her was wrapped in a thick blanket to warm his body up, and he had an IV line attached to his left hand, giving him warm saline to help increase his body temperature. He looked normal, his skin tone was normal, his lips were their normal shade of pink, if it weren't for them actually having seen what had happened, they'd think that nothing had.

Leilani on the other hand, was totally different. Her usually Californian sun kissed skin was pale, not as pale as when she was ill the last time, but still pale. Her lips were still blue, obviously it was taking much longer to warm her up than Cameron. Her heart monitor was a bit different to Cameron's, with random fluctuations appearing sporadically. She too had an IV line, giving her warm saline to warm her up, and she also had a thick blanket, and an oxygen mask, giving her a steady stream of the stuff completed the picture. She wasn't asleep like Cameron, but unconscious, apparently hypothermia does that to you. Obviously she was totally exhausted from having to fight her way out of the water, and her pre-existing condition was only making matters worse, much to the disappointment of everyone else. Kris took up residence at her bedside, Jill following suit. They watched as Leilani lay, totally oblivious to the suffering her actions had caused the people she loved. Melina sat next to Cameron, taking his hand into her own, she muttered soothing words in his ear, of which the angels couldn't hear. The only words that they could hear were "Olla Kalla", which they knew were Greek.

Sabrina, Kelly and Tiffany sat at the end of the room, much like the last time, there were sofas and a few chairs placed in there for comfort, so the angels made them selves comfortable. A nurse strolled into the room, head down, looking at a chart in front of her. She looked up, saw the angels, and smiled.

"Of all of the nurses in this hospital, I had to be the one to look after you" She said, making the angels smile.

"Hey Sam" Kris said, waving at her. Jill turned slightly in her seat, showing her that she could wave if it weren't for the twins who were just starting to wake up in her arms.

"What did she get herself into this time?" She asked as she made her way towards Leilani's bed. She placed the chart in it's holder on the end of the bed, and looked over the various monitors, before facing Kris.

"Her boyfriend" Kris started, pointing to Cameron. Sam looked where she was pointing, and saw Cameron in his bed. She smiled at Melina before turning back to Kris "Fell into a frozen pond" Before she could finish, Sam broke in.

"And let me guess, she went over to help him, fell in and that's how she ended up in here?" Jill smiled at her. In all honesty, she was glad Sam was Leilani's nurse. She knew her, quite well, after being her nurse every time that she had been in the hospital over the past 2 years.

"Pretty much" Kris confirmed. Sam laughed.

"Ok then, well you'll be glad to know that I'm going to be her nurse for the whole time she's in here. Dr. Jameson has told you what you can expect… yes?" Sam asked. Kris nodded at her "Ok then, well as long as you're aware that there is a chance of her becoming ill again, then there's nothing else really to expect. I can't tell you how long she's going to be unconscious for, but hypothermia is a pretty serious thing, so don't expect her to be up and out of bed the same day" She told them. They nodded at her. She smiled, checked Leilani's monitors once more before she left the room.

"Who's that?" Melina asked, curious over the interaction between Sam and the angels.

"Oh, that's Sam. She was Leilani's nurse after her attack, and after Alexia. She's nice" Jill told her, handing Charlie over the bed to Kris, and bouncing Farrah up and down on her knee. The twins were smiling, happy, excited about seeing Leilani, even if she wasn't seeing them. Farrah and Charlie both reached out, intending on touching Leilani, but Kris and Jill pulled them back, causing a shriek from both children. They attempted to pull themselves out of Kris and Jill's arms, wanting to touch their mother, but Jill and Kris just held on tighter. The twins started crying, reaching their arms out, trying, futily, to reach Leilani.

"Mama's sleeping" Kris told them, but they didn't understand. They carried on crying, confused as to why they weren't allowed to touch their mom. Kelly and Sabrina walked over to the Munroes.

"Here, we'll take them out for a bit, get some fresh air" Kelly said as she and Sabrina held out their arms for Kris and Jill to place the twins in. They smiled in appreciation, as the eldest and youngest angels left.

"What are we going to do with you… eh?" Tiffany said as she approached Leilani's bed.

"I don't think they make a bubble big enough for her" Jill said, causing everyone to laugh.

"Yeah, I agree with that. Maybe we should just lock her in her room forever" Kris suggested joking "We'll let her out to go to the bathroom, feed her through a letter box thingie in the door, it'll be perfect"

"Except for the fact that she'll probably go totally insane and try to kill you as soon as you open the door" Melina told them. They smiled.

"Yeah, well, there is that minor detail, but I'm sure we'll figure something out" Jill said, smiling.

"I hope you're not discussing how to keep my girlfriend locked up" Came Cameron's weak voice. Everyone looked at him, smiling.

"Hey honey, how are you feeling?" Melina asked him, brushing a bit of hair out of his face. His blue eyes met hers, noticing the worry in them, he said what he thought would reassure her.

"Olla Kalla Mama" She smiled at him, squeezing his hand reassuringly "How's Leilani?" He asked, looking over, seeing his girlfriend unconscious in the bed next to him.

"She's going to be ok" Kris told him, smiling, feeling and seeing how worried he was about her daughter.

"Good… that's good" He said, feeling compelled to keep his gaze on Leilani's unconscious face, watching her shiver slightly.

"The doctor said that you're allowed home tomorrow" Melina told him, smiling as he smiled.

"Great, because I hate hospitals" He said, pushing his head further into the pillows. He yawned, before falling back to sleep again. Melina smiled and stroked his hair for a few minutes, happy that her son was going to be ok.

"If you ladies don't mind, I'm going to head back and get a few hours sleep before Cameron gets released in the morning" Melina told them. They smiled and nodded at her, not really expecting her to stay the whole night.

"I'll find Sabrina and Kelly and take the twins back with me" She said, standing up.

"Thanks Melina" Kris told her. The older woman shook it off, not needing any thanks off them, and left the room.

"I like her" Kris told Jill as they watched Melina disappear from view.

"Yeah, she's a nice person. I wish that we'd have met under different circumstances, but beggars can't be choosers right?" Jill half said half asked Kris, who was leaning back in her white, hard, plastic hospital chair, trying to get comfortable.

"Yep" Came Kris' short, concise reply. Jill smiled, before leaning back in her seat. It was still night time, and the few minutes of uninterrupted sleep that they had in the hallway wasn't nearly enough to satisfy their exhaustion, so, as soon as Kelly and Sabrina returned, the angels settled down for the night.

Sam entered the room a few hours after the angels had finally succumbed to their sleep deprivation and smiled.

"I should have known" She muttered to herself, remembering that the angels were reluctant to leave Leilani alone in hospital last time too. She checked the monitors, smiling as she noticed that Leilani's temperature had risen by a fair amount, and left the sleeping angels to it.

* * *

Morning rolled by relatively quickly, and Cameron was promptly released. Signing his release papers, he sighed, knowing that Leilani was still out cold in a hospital bed next to him, and it was all because he couldn't defend himself against one man. He swung his legs over the bed, and walked to Leilani's bedside, careful not to bump into Jill, who was still sound asleep in the uncomfortable chair. He placed a gentle kiss on her lips, needing to touch her in some way for the first time since he had been kidnapped. Satisfied that he had, he sat back down on his bed, waiting for his mom to arrive and take him home, a home which really wouldn't feel the same until the Munroes got back. At least he had the twins though, they were bound to keep him company until they got back. Kris smiled gently at him, knowing that he was feeling a bit lost. This whole situation was very new to him, and the one person he expected to be able to share it with wasn't going to be there for a while.

"Are you ok?" Kris asked him. He looked up at her, snapped temporarily out of his daze and smiled at her.

"Yeah, it's a bit overwhelming… you know" He replied. Kris nodded at him, understanding what he meant completely.

"Yeah, I know. Being kidnapped isn't exactly the most exciting thing in the world, I would know, and it's hard not having anyone to speak to about it, but I've been kidnapped plenty of times, so I know what you're going through. If you ever need someone to talk to I'm here for you" She told him, smiling at how many times she had actually been kidnapped throughout her career as an angel.

"Thanks Kris, I really appreciate it" He told her. Kris had a feeling that something else was wrong.

"But… I know that there's a but in there somewhere" Kris smiled at him.

"It's just that… no offence or anything… but I kinda hoped that I could talk to Leilani about it. I know you've been kidnapped lots of times, but…" Before he could finish Kris put her hand up to stop him.

"But you feel more comfortable talking to Leilani about it. I get it, and don't worry, no offence taken, but I'm here for you if you need me" She told him. He smiled and nodded his head in appreciation.

"Thanks Kris"

"Don't mention it" She replied, looking round the room to see that she was the only angel who was actually awake. Sabrina and Kelly were fast asleep on the same sofa, both occupying exactly half of it, Tiffany was fast asleep on a more comfortable chair, how she managed to wrangle that was a complete mystery, Jill was asleep on the hospital chair opposite her, her head resting on Leilani's bed, and Leilani herself was either asleep or still out cold in her hospital bed.

"Are you ready honey?" Melina asked as she walked into the hospital room. She smiled at Kris, who smiled in return, before helping Cameron off his bed and out of the room.

"Do you want me to keep the twins at your house today?" Melina asked, poking her head back into the room.

"If you don't mind" Kris told her "I don't know when we'll be out, but I'll call you later to see how the twins are doing"

"Ok then, no problem" Melina smiled at her before leaving properly. Kris looked at Leilani, who was blinking furiously, her mouth moving slightly beneath the oxygen mask. She got up, rushing outside to find Sam, who, luckily for her was on her was to Leilani's room.

"I think she's waking up" Kris said as soon as she was close enough to talk. Sam smiled and picked up her pace, almost jogging into Leilani's room.

"Leilani?" She asked as she got close to her bed. The angels were all waking from their slumber, to see Sam enter the room, a smiling Kris behind her.

"Leilani, can you hear me?" Sam asked. She checked Leilani's monitors, frowning slightly at Leilani's raised temperature. She shook her slightly, hoping to rouse her, and it appeared to be working.

"Leilani, honey, open your eyes" Kris pleaded as she returned to Leilani's side. Leilani's eyes fluttered open, resting on Kris for a moment, before shifting round the room.

"Oh hell no" Came her weak response to where she was. Kris and Jill frowned, knowing exactly where this was going.

"Leilani, do you know where you are?" Sam asked her, receiving a sharp look off Leilani in response.

"Hi Sam" Leilani said, before attempting to sit up, removing her oxygen mask in the process. The angels looked at her, confused at what she was doing.

"Leilani?" Sam asked, wondering herself what Leilani was doing.

"I'm sorry Sam, but I can't stay here" Leilani told her, causing Kris to laugh a little. Both she and Jill had expected this to happen, so they weren't the least bit surprised when she removed her BP cuff. Sam looked at her in shock, not knowing how to handle the situation now. Kris and Jill both placed a hand on one of Leilani's shoulder, and pushed her back onto the bed.

"What are you doing?" Jill asked, removing her hand, only for Leilani to try and sit up.

"I can't stay here" Leilani repeated, trying to sit up. Kris and Jill pushed her back down again.

"We can't let you go, so the sooner you accept that, the sooner we can stop doing this" Kris told her.

"Momma" Leilani whined.

"Oh don't momma me, you're not going home until you're released" Kris told her, keeping her hand firmly pressed to Leilani's shoulder.

"You've got a bit of a fever, you're sweating, even though you probably didn't realise it, and you still have hypothermia, so you're not going anywhere for at least a couple of days" Sam told her, placing the BP cuff back on her finger. Leilani glared at her, showing her distaste for the whole situation.

"Melina and Cameron are looking after the twins, so you don't have to worry about that" Jill told her, knowing that she would be worried about them.

"So, I'm still not staying" Leilani told them, stubborn as ever.

"Sometimes I wish you hadn't inherited the Munroe genes" Kris told her, her hand still placed firmly on Leilani's shoulder, knowing that if she moved it then she would surely try to move.

"You're staying put, even if I have to hold you down for the entire time" Kris told her. The angels watched the interaction, finally clicking on to what was happening. Leilani didn't like hospitals, and now she was in one she was scared that she was never coming out.

" Don't worry Leilani, you're going to make it out this time" Tiffany told her. She looked into Tiffany's eyes, trying to see if there was any trace of a lie there, but she couldn't see it. She sighed, relaxing a bit, allowing Sam to place the oxygen mask back on her face. She closed her eyes, exhausted from what had just happened. Sam looked at Kris and Jill, expecting a darn good explanation.

"She's scared that she's never going to leave the hospital alive" Kris told her.

"Why would she think that?" Sam asked, curious as to the display she had just witnessed.

"We had to go to see a consultant the other day, who told us that the insulin has weakened her immune system, so much so that a simple cold could be deadly. I told her that I'm only going to force her to stay in the hospital if it's serious, so she thinks that there's a possibility that she won't be making it out" Kris told her, describing in more detail the reason for Leilani's outburst.

"Oh… well that makes more sense" Sam said. She looked at Leilani's monitors "She does have a fever, so I'm guessing that she's going to be pretty out of it for a while. It isn't as serious as last time, but the doctors will probably want to keep an eye on it just in case it gets any worse. I'm going to get her some cool saline to help cool her down, but if she complains that she's cold, you can't give her more blankets" Sam told them, a professional look on her face, which meant that she was being serious.

"Ok, thanks Sam" Jill said, smiling at the young nurse.

"No problem, but if she tries to escape again, I'll send Satan down to her, which I guarantee you, it won't be pretty" She warned, smiling at Jill's face as she mentioned Satan's name.

"Satan, is that really necessary?" Kelly asked, worried about her young friend now.

"It's the only way I can think of, short of sedating her, which will ensure that she stays put until she's well enough to be released" She told them.

"Ok, I guess that's reasonable enough. I'm sorry that she's being such a pain, I'll have a word with her when she wakes up again" Kris told her, an apologetic look on her face.

"It's ok, I understand, but the doctor and Satan may not be so understanding" Sam told her, smiling slightly as Leilani shifted in her semi-conscious state.

"Yeah, we'll talk to her" Jill said, staring Leilani.

"Ok, well I'm going to get that saline, and I think that the doctor is going to come down later to check on her" Sam told them, before walking out.

"Well… that was pretty scary" Sabrina said, referring to Leilani.

"Yeah, lets just hope, for her sake as well as ours, that she doesn't try to escape again" Jill said, laughing at the prospect of seeing Satan again.

"Yeah, lets hope" Kris said. Sam walked back into the room.

"I almost forgot… this got delivered last night for you" She said, handing over an enveloped addressed to 'Les Anges'

"Thanks Sam" Sabrina said, taking the envelope off her, allowing her to leave again. She looked around, seeing that everyone knew who it was from, and opened it, pulling an note out.

"Lucky angels, next time though, I wouldn't bet on you having the same luck"

"And here I was thinking that we'd have a few days of silence" Tiffany said, smiling.

The angels knew that Pierre had more in store for them, and they knew that it would be bad. All of his threats so far had come true, and now, with Leilani temporarily out of action, and Kris expecting another child, their situation was becoming more dire. They all knew that it would be a miracle that they would all make it out alive, and they all silently prayed that it wouldn't be them.


	18. Chapter 18

_**Hey guys, sorry for the wait, my Grandad sadly passed away on December 22nd**__**, so that took precedence. This may be an emotionally charged chapter, it might not be, but I'm intending for this to be the last chapter up for a few days, so read, enjoy and don't forget to review.**_

Leilani lay in her hospital bed, slightly feverish, overly exhausted and scared out of her mind. Whatever was on the other side of the clear glass that she was looking out of obviously wasn't as entertaining as it should have been, because she was fixated on the only thing that wasn't moving, a single brown leaf on an otherwise bare tree. Snow fell fast and hard, covering the ground below in a white blanket, making the outside look like a winter wonderland. Fairy tales were made on picturesque scenes such as that, but even though Leilani was brought up being read fairy tales, even she couldn't take in the truly heart warming scene around her. Kris and Jill stared, silently, wondering what was going on in that head of hers. She had been silent since she had woken up a few hours earlier. 3 days of drifting in and out of consciousness gave her a lot of time to think about things, and that was what worried the sisters the most.

"Good afternoon ladies" Sam said cheerily, as she strolled into the room, thermometer in hand.

"Hey Sam" Kris told her, smiling at her. Sam smiled back in return, before reaching Leilani's bed.

"Open wide" Sam instructed, Leilani complied, not breaking eye contact with the leaf. Sam placed the thermometer under Leilani's tongue, after which Leilani closed her mouth, waiting for it to beep.

"She been like this for long?" Sam whispered to Kris and Jill, who nodded gently in response. Sam nodded before turning her head back to face Leilani. She was starting to get her colour back, her face wasn't as white as it was before, the Californian sun kissed skin was coming back, slowly but surely. Sam noticed the beeping of the thermometer, letting her know that it was ready to be removed and smiled at the numbers on the screen, which were a drastic change from what they were when she was first brought in.

"Keep this up kiddo and you'll be home before you know it" Sam said, ruffling Leilani's hair affectionately before leaving the room. Leilani would have offered a small smile at the gesture, had she been concentrating, but as soon as Sam left, she closed her eyes, plucking up the courage to talk to her mom and aunt Jill about what was really on her mind.

"Baby" Came Kris' voice, seeping into her consciousness "I'm just going to get some drinks, I'll be right back. Jill's still here with you though" A comforting hand touched her shoulder for a mere millisecond before it was snatched away by it's owner, almost as if prolonged contact would break her. She turned, opening her eyes to watch her mom leave, smiling as the tiniest baby bump was becoming evident. She felt Jill's gaze and turned her head slightly, her eyes resting on her aunt's for a moment, feeling the pools of blue invade her mind, before softening a bit.

"Hey there" Came her sweet, gentle voice. Leilani smiled slightly, not showing any teeth, but a simple smile that was obvious on a face which had lacked emotion for a few days now "How are you feeling?" Jill's touch wasn't like her mom's, it wasn't overly gentle, afraid of the fragility of Leilani's body, but soothing. Jill brushed away any strands of hair that had become stuck to Leilani's head, and gently trailed a finger down her cheek, wiping away any stray teardrops that had escaped the hypothetical closed floodgates that Leilani had put in place.

Jill wasn't pushy, she wasn't overly evasive, she, just like Kris, was patient, which is exactly what Leilani needed. She opened her mouth to speak, but the words didn't come out as freely as she expected them too.

"It's ok honey, just take your time" Jill said encouragingly. She noticed her mom walk slowly back into the room, three cups in her hands, but before she could speak the words that were finally accumulating on the tip of her tongue, Kris spoke first.

"I bought you a coffee, Sam said you could have one and I thought you'd be a bit bored of orange juice" She handed Leilani the steaming cup, and watched as she smiled graciously before taking the tiniest sip, feeling the hot liquid fulfil some sort of subconscious desire.

"I can't do this anymore" Leilani stated, Kris and Jill looked at her, their blank faces prompting her to continue "I can't sit back while he gets too close, I can't watch from the sidelines as he tries to take out even more members of our family, I don't think I'm strong enough to face it if he got his hands on either of you, not to mention the twins. This is getting too dangerous for everyone now" She stated, voicing her concerns.

"I know honey, I know that what we're being asked to do isn't desirable, nor is it fair, but it's the only thing we can do. I know that you want to protect the family more than anything, it's one of the things I love the most about you, but we need you to sit back with us, it's the only way we can all be sure that you won't be killed"

"I know momma, but how many more people have to get hurt before Charlie realises that sitting back and watching is just as dangerous as actually going out there and finding the son of a bitch. Surely Charlie realises that what he's asking us to do isn't for the best"

"He thinks it's for the best. He's been at this for a lot longer than we have, he knows what he's doing, not trusting him isn't going to get us anywhere" Jill said, defending her boss, but even she had doubts somewhere in the deepest corners of her brain.

"Trusting him isn't either" Leilani replied pointedly. Honestly, she trusted Charlie with her life, but something about the whole situation just didn't feel right, emotions were running high, and the youngest angel felt like no matter what they did, Pierre was always able to get to them.

"Charlie has his reasons for wanting us to do this honey, you know this as well as I do, you've just got to trust him. He's trying to do what's best for all of us baby"

"I know momma, Aunt Jill, I do, but it seems like Pierre is always like a thousand steps ahead of us, he's not going to stop until we're dead, but I'm more worried about how many people he goes through in order to get to us. The family has grown a bit over the past year, and it is still growing, with all of the extra precautions we are taking, it's only going to slow him down a bit"

"I get why you're upset, I really do, and now more than ever I feel like we need to take every extra precaution we can, but there isn't anything else we can do. I know that it feels like we're giving up, and I know that's not what any of us want, but short of actually giving up, us being together all of the time is helping, believe it or not. He can't take us out one by one if we never give him the chance. He has to slip up at some point, and when he does, we'll be there to nail him"

"Yes, I know all of this, and I want to believe that we will be able to catch him, but I really don't think that we will be able to, at least not as easily as we'd all like to believe. He is going to kill again, and it's only a matter of time before he does, but it isn't going to be someone like Julie or Grandma, it's going to be someone we see and speak to regularly, it's the only logical step for him to take" Leilani was getting agitated, and even more scared than she thought she would be. Jill and Kris both noticed this, and each placed a comforting hand on her body, but the desired effect was far from accomplished.

The angels sat in contemplative silence, reeling over the truthful words Leilani had stated. The youngest angel had struggled to stay awake through her speech, often fighting the urge to fall asleep or trail off, but she got her point across, and was pulled violently into an unsettling dream.

**Leilani, Kris and Jill climbed slowly out of Lani's SUV, taking painfully slow steps towards the house, smiling as a joke or two was thrown into the simple conversation they were having. Leilani had been released from hospital that very same day, and the prospect of seeing her boyfriend and children again was all very exciting to the young woman. **

_ Oh death, oh death, oh death_

_Won't you spare me over till another year_

**The steps leading to the door were taken one at a time, Leilani at the forefront, leading the eldest of the Munroes into the house. The smiles, that have been present on each of their faces throughout the entire morning, slowly fell upon seeing the door slightly ajar. **

_But what is this that I can't see_

_With ice cold hands taking hold of me_

**Kris and Jill moved in front of Leilani, withdrawing their guns which had become permanent accessories since the whole ordeal began. Jill pushed the door open with her foot, and proceeded into the house, slowly, with purpose. Kris followed, keeping an eye on Leilani at all times, not wanting anything to happen to her. The living room was fine, nothing was missing, nothing had been moved, everything seemed to be in order. No matter how aesthetically pleasing the living room was, the Munroes all knew that something was desperately wrong with this picture.**

_When God is gone and the Devil takes hold, _

_Who will have mercy on your soul?_

**Jill walked slowly into the kitchen, her gun pointed directly in front of her, scanning the kitchen much like they had with the living room. Everything seemed to be in order there too. She rejoined Kris and Leilani in the living room, their gaze resting upon something Jill had yet to notice, although it wasn't really hard to miss. A trail of blood lead from the bathroom into Leilani's bedroom. It wasn't a small trail, not like if someone had a nose bleed or a tiny cut, but more like a gaping hole, or a stab wound of some kind. **

_Oh Death, oh death, oh death_

_No wealth, no ruin, no silver, no gold_

_Nothing satisfies me but your soul_

**Kris took tentative steps towards the bathroom, scared of what she may find on the other side of the closed door. With one hand firmly brandishing her firearm, she reached forwards with the other, and threw open the door. Jill trained her gun into the room, prepared for anyone that may be inside, but there was no one. The weird thing was, there wasn't a drop of blood in the bathroom. The floor was sparkling, although they had a feeling that that was down to Melina more than because a malicious act had happened within the room. Leilani stay fixated on her bedroom door, as Kris and Jill both reached for the handle, pulling it gently down, and pushing the door open.**

_Oh Death, _

_Well I am Death, none can excel, _

_I'll open the door to heaven or hell_

**Leilani rushed forwards, pushing past her mom and aunt to get into the room. Cameron was lying on the bed, face up, ordinarily, if he looked like this, Leilani would assume he was looking at the stars that lined the ceiling, but this time it was horribly different. He was positioned much like Jesus was on the cross, his arms stretched out by his sides, his legs pressed together facing the far wall. The blood, unfortunately, had been his. The once white bed covers were stained a deep red, his torso was the same colour. His eyes were glazed over, his lips blue, and his chest was unmoving. Leilani leapt on the bed by his side, her knees suddenly getting wet as the blood rapidly soaked through her pants onto her exposed skin beneath. She cradled Cameron's head, rocking gently as she shed tears over the unnecessary death of her partner, her best friend. Kris and Jill stay by the door, watching, their hears breaking, as Leilani screamed Cameron's name. Her crying stopped momentarily as she saw two smaller trails of blood, this time leading to the cribs. She didn't have to think the worst, because she knew, deep in her heart that it had already happened. She climbed off the bed, walking round, holding onto it for support, as she approached her children's cribs. Kris and Jill were only a step behind her, their legs just as unsteady as Leilani's, and screamed in horror at the sight before them. Farrah and Charlie Munroe, the two youngest angels, lay slain in their cribs. Their eyes were closed, tear trails down their cheeks glistened against their pale skin, their tiny bodies surrounded by blood.**

_Oh Death, oh death, _

_My name is death and the end is here…_

Leilani shot up in her hospital bed, crying hysterically. Her hands covered her face, muffling the desperate pleas only slightly, as Kris and Jill both climbed onto the bed to comfort the inconsolable woman. The nightmare was a play on what Leilani expected to happen, and seeing it play out like that had shocked her more than she realised it would, short of actually experiencing the situation first hand. As she slowly got over her hysteria, she explained to Kris and Jill the horrors that she had seen, telling them that she had a really bad feeling about it all, and if they aren't careful then that may actually happen. Jill and Kris had been shocked into silence, the event that Leilani had just described to them slowly becoming real in their heads. Their eyes blinked furiously, trying to block the images from surfacing, but it didn't work. The scenario played out in their heads exactly as it had done in Leilani's, and as Sam walked quietly into the room, she couldn't help but feel like she had stumbled in on something too upsetting to ask about.

"Ok" She stated, making her presence known. Jill jumped a bit, wondering how she hadn't heard the young nurse enter the room. Sam giggled slightly before telling Leilani some news she had desperately wanted to hear since she was admitted "I have spoken to your doctor, and it has been agreed that you can go home today"

"Yes!" Leilani whispered in excitement. Kris and Jill both laughed at her, before turning to Sam so she could continue.

"They have written you out a prescription" She said handing Kris a bag containing a few bottles of pills "You need to take three pills four times a day, and you need to get a lot of rest. You're still no where near perfect health yet, but under strict supervision I don't see why it would take you long to get back on your feet" Sam said smiling. She produced release papers from behind her back, and handed them, along with a pen, to Leilani, who all but snatched them in her haste to get it signed and get home. She climbed out of bed, thankful that sometime in the last 24 hours she had gotten changed into her regular pyjamas, and sat in a wheelchair that had been brought in by a rather elderly nurse. Kris and Jill hugged Sam, thanking her once again for all of her help, before wheeling Leilani out of her second home, and into the parking lot, helping her into the back seat of her own car, before Jill, the designated driver for this trip alone, sped out of the lot, and onto the road, heading for home.

The girls got out of the car and walked slowly up the steps, stopping at the top, simply because the door was slightly ajar. Their hearts beat faster in their chests as Kris and Jill pulled out their weapons. They entered the house, searching the living room and the kitchen, before rejoining outside Leilani's bedroom. There was no blood outside, which was a good sign, something they should at least be a bit thankful for. Leilani reached out and opened the door, smiling with relief as she saw Cameron fast asleep on their bed. His chest moved up and down normally, which meant that nothing was wrong. Kris and Jill ventured over to the cribs, and smiled as they saw the twins staring up at them.

"They're ok honey, they're ok" Kris said reassuringly. Leilani smiled in relief, before crawling into bed next to her boyfriend, his arm instinctively wrapped around her, pulling her in towards him, keeping her safe. She closed her eyes and drifted off into a peaceful slumber for the first time in a while. Kris and Jill smiled and left the room, happy that the worst hadn't happened, but there was still time for that to happen though, especially with Pierre running round out there. With the constant threat, they could never feel completely safe, but feeling as safe as they possibly could in their own home, Jill closed the front door, and the two sisters collapsed onto the sofa, completely drained.

* * *

_**Song lyrics are from Oh Death by Jen Titus.**_


	19. Chapter 19

_**Hey guys, well, it's my grandad's funeral tomorrow, but I felt like I needed to post another chapter after the week and a half I have made you wait. This chapter undoubtedly goes to LAeyeball for being so kind and supportive, honestly, what you have told me was really nice, so this one's for you.**_

_**Read, enjoy and review. The next chapter will probably be up at the weekend :)**_

_**

* * *

**_

Leilani lay in bed, her head propped up on her arm, watching Cameron as he lay sleeping peacefully next to her. She was having a hard time coming to terms with the fact that she had almost lost him not too long ago. Not seeing his gorgeous blue/green eyes, or his amazing smile everyday was certainly going to put a damper on things, and no matter how hard she tried to stop such invasive thoughts, she couldn't help but imagine what would have happened if her attempt to save him had been unsuccessful.

**She dove deeper into the water, gasping as the cold water his her face alarmingly hard, slowing her movements slightly. She hadn't seen Cameron yet, but that didn't mean that he wasn't there, maybe she just needed to swim deeper. She did just that, getting closer and closer to the bottom of the pond, blinking as the water stung her eyes, clouding her near perfect vision. She turned her head, canvassing the five feet or water she could see, but she couldn't see what she wanted. She resurfaced for air, catching eyes with her worried mother who was sitting beside the hole, watching as her daughter took huge gulps of air before diving below again. **

**There was no way Leilani was giving up, and without a watch she rendered herself delusional in that the minute and a half that she thought she had been looking for was, in all actuality, coming close to the 20 minute mark. The cold water was barely noticeable now, the shaking of her body was something which she had rapidly become used to. Her eyes frantically shifted from side to side, but her desperate attempts were futile at this point. She swam further forwards and saw what she had been looking for.**

**Or rather not. **

**Cameron was tied to the chair, his wrists cut and bleeding from frantically trying to get them untied. His shoes were off his feet, buried beneath a thin layer of sand. They must have fallen off as he fell. His face was pure white, his mouth was slightly agape and his eyes, his usually vibrant eyes, were dull and lifeless, staring helplessly in front of him. Leilani gasped, realising now that she had been looking for him for longer than she first thought. As if on instinct, she reached a shaking hand out to his neck, feeling for a pulse, before withdrawing it sharply. She knew she had to get him to the top, and luckily for her, he had loosened the ropes which held him in place. She removed them, and with the last of her energy, pulled his lifeless body to the surface with her.**

She snapped out of her daydream, hearing a noise in front of her. Cameron was awake, staring into her vacant eyes, wondering what she could have been thinking about.

"Penny for your thoughts" He suggested, causing a small smile to appear on her face. He took her hand, needing to feel her, needing to feel close to her. She held on tight, changing her position so that she was now sitting cross legged in front of him.

"I was so scared" She started. He looked in her eyes, seeing a small pool of water threatening to fall. He placed a delicate kiss on her hand, slowing her to continue "When your panic alarm went off, we didn't know what it was at first, but when we finally realised, we rushed to your mom's office, but we couldn't see anyone"

"I'm sorry Leila, I tried to fight him off, but he was just too strong for me" He said, cutting her off.

"It's ok, I don't blame you, I was just so scared. Your mom had hidden herself and the twins under her desk. I thought they had been taken too, I couldn't believe it was happening again. Then Pierre sent us a note, and we had to decide between the pond and a lake. What if I had chosen the lake, what if I didn't get to you in time?" She asked, rambling, not able to hold herself together anymore. She burst into tears, leaning forwards into his waiting arms.

"Leila, babe, listen to me, I'm here because of you. You rescued me, you cut me free, you helped he to the surface, you gave me oxygen when I needed it, and because of all of that, **I **nearly lost **you. **You are my hero Leila, and I am forever in your debt" He told her sincerely, hoping that that would calm her down a bit.

"Yeah, but if it wasn't for me, you wouldn't have been in that situation, and I wouldn't have had to save you" She countered.

"Yeah, but if it wasn't for you, we wouldn't have met, and I wouldn't have been totally in love with you like I am now" He smiled to her, pulling her face up to meet his. She took the hint and kissed him, feeling all of her worries and fears fade away. They pulled away from each other as the bedroom door flew open and Jill and Kris stepped in.

"Oh, don't stop on our account" Jill said smiling at the blushing pair. Kris hit her lightly before smiling too.

"Hey momma, aunt Jill, what's up?" She asked, switching topic instantly.

"Why don't you tell us" Kris smiled at the two lovebirds sitting in front of her, scrambling away from each other, trying to make it look like what it was.

"Relax you two, you're dating for god sake, you can kiss if you want to, I'm not going to yell at you for that" Kris said, laughing at how uncomfortable Leilani and Cameron looked.

"We were just wondering if you wanted to watch some movies with us" Jill told them, making them visibly relax, before they both nodded simultaneously. They climbed out of bed, walking hand in hand out of the bedroom and into the living room. Cameron sat on the sofa, allowing Leilani to sit on his lap, both realising that they were dating and that this was perfectly normal for people who were. Kris and Jill took up the other two seats, and the four of them watched a few movies, forgetting all that had happened to them, feeling completely satisfied at the way things were. The angels were safe, Leilani was happy and the sisters were content, exactly how things should be.

* * *

The twins woke up from their nap, crying loudly. Not just normal cries for attention, but pain filled cries. They appeared to be teething. Their first teeth were starting to break through, tearing the gums, something which the youngest Munroes hadn't experienced before. One of the presents which Jill had bought them for Christmas was a teething ring, and Leilani watched as both Farrah and Charlie both chewed furiously on their presents, hoping that that would alleviate their pain. Leilani reached into the cribs and lifted her children out one at a time, before placing them on the ground, walking out of the room with her twins crawling behind her, the teething rings dangling from their mouths. Cameron smiled as Charlie crawled straight to him, and stood up by his legs, extending his tiny arms so that Cameron could pick him up. He did happily, laughing at the toothless grin Charlie was giving him.

"Mama" Farrah said, looking up at Leilani. Lani bent down and held her arms out for Farrah to crawl into. She smiled, leaning close to Leilani's chest, before placing the teething ring back into her mouth. Leilani kissed her on the head, before waling into the kitchen with her, and taking three pills out of her container, she swallowed them without water, gasping as one got stuck in her throat momentarily, before walking back to join Charlie and Cameron in the living room. The phone rang, and Kris and Jill both ran to it at the same time, Kris reaching it just before Jill. Kris stuck her tongue out at her older sister, before putting the phone to her ear before Jill could take it off her.

"Hello?" She asked, politely.

[ What a pretty family, what I have planned is going to be explosive angel, so I wouldn't let them out of my sights if I were you, especially that daughter of yours. She may think she's indestructible, but I'm going to show you what happens when you really piss me off, and I promise you, you're not going to survive this time ]

Before Kris had the chance to ask him what he had planned, Pierre hung up the phone, and left Kris with an eerie silence. She put the phone down slowly, before pulling Jill aside, not wanting to ruin Leilani's moment with her family.

"What?… who was it?" Jill asked, taking note of Kris' panicked expression "It was him wasn't it? What did he say this time?"

"He's got something else in mind, we have to keep an eye on everyone, because he told me that we're not going to survive this time"

Jill looked over Kris' shoulder at Leilani, Cameron and the twins, she couldn't help but feel sorry for the young Munroe, after all, she had only just got her life back on track, but everything Pierre had promised had come true, and no matter how hard she tried to convince herself otherwise, she knew that this would too.

* * *

_**I apologise if it's not up to your expectations, hell, it's no where near mine, but I needed to write, and I hope you appreciate that I am going through a rough patch, but I do have more in store for the angels, and hopefully, In a few days I'll post another chapter up.**_

_**Please don't forget to review, I may not be able to get back to you tomorrow, but I will get back to you, have a good evening :)**_


	20. Chapter 20

_**Hey guys, so I've finally got things back on track now so expect updates more regularly. Can't thank you enough for all of your support, I really appreciate it. Hope this chapter is better for you :)**_

Jill sat on the sofa, Kris' head in her lap, running her fingers absent mindedly through her wavy blonde hair. The latest phone call understandably had everyone on edge. The eldest Munroes had advised Leilani to go and visit Melina today to get out of the house, so she, Cameron and the twins all went on a family outing, leaving the rest of the angels to ponder their fate.

"I hope they're ok" Kris said, breaking the comfortable silence the sisters were in. Jill looked down at Kris, a half smile on her face recognising the worried look the youngest sister was throwing.

"I'm sure they'll be fine honey. They have a bodyguard with them, and I'm pretty sure I saw Leilani pack her gun into her purse before they left" She said, smiling at the memory of Leilani trying to squeeze her gun into her tiny purse. Kris nodded, resuming the silence which had befallen. Kris' hand went to her stomach, drawing circles on her slowly expanding stomach. She was already two months pregnant, but you couldn't tell, surprisingly her petite figure had managed to stay the same. If you looked at her, you wouldn't think she looked pregnant, but the scan she kept in her back pocket at all times was testament to the fact that she was with child, and only one child.

"Kris?" Jill asked, still running her fingers through Kris' hair, watching as she ran her fingers lightly over her stomach, an action which she had become compelled to do since finding out that she was pregnant again.

"Yeah?" Kris replied.

"When are you going to tell Peter about the baby?" She asked, genuinely curious about Kris' decision to leave the tiny piece of information out of the last conversation she had with him.

"Maybe when he phones again. The conversation was a bit rushed last time, he didn't really have that much free time on his hands, but hopefully, when he calls again he will have more time for me to tell him" She replies, looking up at Jill, seeing the look of content on her face, she knew her answer had satisfied her curiosity.

Jill shifted in her seat, Kris sensed her discomfort and sat up allowing Jill to stand. She held out her hand for her younger sister to take, which she did, reluctantly, before walking into the kitchen.

"I'm hungry… are you hungry?" Jill asked as she sat Kris at the table and proceeded to take seemingly random items of food out of the refrigerator. Kris nodded rather over excitedly in response, and rubbed her stomach as if to further her point. Jill stopped moving, looking at the items which she had placed precariously on the counter before taking the necessary cutlery out of the drawers and two plates out of their cupboard.

"So, any idea what you're going to name the baby?" She asked as she began to cut up the food, placing it carefully on the plates in front of her.

"I have a few names in mind, but I really want to discuss it with Peter before I make any definite decisions" She told her sister, watching in amazement as she carven the food up with precision only comparable to food professionals. Although, with the amount the Munroes eat, she shouldn't really be surprised at the fact that they are all pretty handy with knives.

"You're not going to do what Leilani did are you?" Jill asked, stopping only to look at Kris's face as she answered the question. Kris sat in silence for a few seconds, trying to comprehend what Jill was asking her. Her facial expression changed as she realised what Jill had asked.

"Oh god no, I can't wait to find out what I'm having. I don't think I have the will power to wait until I have the baby to find out what it is. I honestly don't know how Leilani did it" She told Jill who smiled in response, clearly happy with another of Kris' decisions. She continued cutting the food, stopping only when she had finished. She turned around, two full plates in her hands, and sat down across from Kris, placing the food on the table.

They had managed to eat their food in blissful silence, before it was shattered by the arrival of two hysterically laughing babies, and a distressed sounding Leilani. Jill and Kris immediately got up, leafing their finished plates on the table, and rushed into the living room where Leilani was struggling through the front door. She had a car seat in each hand, but on each arm were numerous bags, obviously full of presents. Jill and Kris immediately took the car seats off her, watching her straighten her aching back at the noticeably lighter load.

"What'cha got there?" Jill asked as she pulled a still hysterical Farrah out of her car seat and rested her on her hip.

"Melina said that she's sorry they're so late, but she didn't have a chance to bring them over because she's still dealing with her secretary's grieving parents" She replied as she walked further into the house. Kris stayed staring at the door, even as she pulled Charlie out of his seat.

"Where's Cameron?" She asked, watching Leilani walk over to the sofa and place the bags on the table.

"He wanted to stay and help Melina. He knows more of the story than she does, and thought it would be polite to let the parents know the whole truth about what happened" She said, looking at her mom.

"Mama" Farrah said, holding her hands out in front of her for Leilani to hold.

"One minute baby, let me just sort these presents out" She told her daughter who smiled and kicked her legs, which happened to collide with Jill's hip, causing her to wince in discomfort.

"Holy cow baby girl" Jill said, referring to Farrah's strong kick "Has your mama been making you work out?" She asked, playing with one of Farrah's legs. Farrah screamed in excitement before bouncing up and down. Charlie smiled and copied his sister, making Kris smile at him.

Leilani had placed the twins' presents on the table for them to open themselves. She took Farrah off Jill and placed her on the floor in front of the table, doing the same for Charlie, using the presents as incentives for them to stand. She handed Jill and Kris a bag of presents, which they held on to, waiting for Farrah and Charlie to open theirs first.

"Come on babies, I know you can do it" Leilani said as she sat behind the twins. Charlie shuffled closer to the table and took hold of the leg, using it to lift himself up onto his knees. Farrah followed his moves, pulling herself onto her knees too. She held out her hand for Charlie to hold, which he did, before they stood up together. Leilani smiled proudly as Kris and Jill clapped. The twins spotted presents, and pulled at them, removing the wrapping paper. Melina had bought them sneakers, Charlie's were white with his name written in red on the sides. They had Velcro as Melina knew that he was so fascinated by it. Farrah's were white with her name written on the side in baby blue. They had laces on them as Farrah was so fascinated with the bows. They pulled the boxes off the table and dropped onto the floor on their backsides as they mercilessly pulled the boxes open and pulled the sneakers out.

"What is it baby?" Leilani asked Charlie. He placed a sneaker atop his foot, as if to show Leilani that's where it's meant to be "That's right" She told him, bending over and giving him a kiss on his head. He smiled before playing with the Velcro. Farrah was already placing on of the laces in her mouth.

"What did you guys get?" Leilani asked as she stood up in front of Kris and Jill. Kris pulled a small box out of the bag and opened it, revealing a very intricate silver bracelet. She smiled at the sentiment, before putting it on, smiling as it fit perfectly. Jill pulled a similar sized box out and opened it, revealing a silver bracelet with writing etched into it.

" A true hero isn't measured by the size of her strength, but by the strength of her heart" She read, smiling, knowing that Melina was referring to the ordeal that the Munroes had suffered together.

"What did you get?" Kris asked, noticing that there was still one more bag on the table. Leilani shrugged "Well, aren't you going to open it?" Kris asked, confused at her daughter's reluctance. Leilani turned and pulled the bag off the table. Inside was an envelope. Confused, she opened it slowly and pulled out a small piece of paper.

"Don't worry, I haven't forgotten about you, but your present is more personal, which is why I'd like to come over later to give it to you in person" She read out, smiling at the generosity Melina was showing.

"I can't believe she bought us these presents, that's so thoughtful of her" Jill said, running her finger over the writing.

"I feel so guilty now because I didn't get her anything" Kris said, looking at her bracelet.

"You don't need to feel guilty" Came a voice from behind them. The Munroes turned around to see Melina and Cameron standing there. Kris and Jill both hugged her, to which she returned them happily.

" I didn't know you were going to get us gifts" Jill told her, smiling gratefully.

"I wanted to thank you for looking after Cameron, for saving his life and for welcoming me into your home and your family" She told them, before stepping closer to Leilani and pulling a box out of her pocket. She handed it over to the younger woman, who took it gently out of her hands and opened it slowly. It was a silver necklace with an Omega symbol, outlined by diamonds and other assorted precious stones.

"Oh my goodness, I can't accept this" Leilani told Melina as the older woman took it out of her hands and walked behind her, putting it on Leilani's neck.

"Yes you can. My great great grandmother passed it down to my great grandmother, who passed it to my grandmother, who passed it to my mother, who passed it to me, and now I'm giving it to you" She said, walking back in front of the younger woman.

"It's beautiful" Leilani said, admiring it. Melina smiled at her.

"It's been a family heirloom, and now, as you're family, it's been given to it's rightful owner. I can't thank you enough for saving Cameron's life, and giving me the opportunity to be in yours. If my yiayia were here today, she'd love you as much as I do" Leilani pulled the older woman into a hug, smiling as she returned it with as much energy as she herself was using.

"Thank you so much" Kris said, putting an arm around the very emotional Leilani. The phone rang and Kris left to answering it, making sure that Leilani didn't reach it first in case it was Pierre.

"Hello?" She asked, trying not to sound apprehensive about who could be on the other end.

[Kris, honey, it's me]

"Peter, hey, how are you?" She asked, her mind slightly at ease, knowing that he was safe.

[I'm ok, it's calming down a bit here, I haven't been as busy so I have a bit more time to talk to you]

"That's good, there's actually something…"

[Is Leilani there… can I speak to her?]

"Yeah… there's actually something I need to talk to you about first though"

[What is it… what's the matter?] He asked, panic laced his voice. Kris felt guilty for making him worried, but she needed to tell him now before she chickened out.

"Remember how we were talking, a few months ago, about starting a family" She started.

[Yeah, what's wrong, are you ok?]

"Yeah Peter, I'm ok… nothing's wrong it's just that… I'm pregnant"

[Oh] Came his simple reply.

"Peter, are you ok?" She asked, worried that this pregnancy wasn't what he wanted.

[Yeah, I'm fantastic. Oh my… I'm going to be a daddy] came his excited reply. Kris smiled.

"I'm only two months gone"

[That means that you got pregnant just before I left] He remembered the night before he left vividly, and realised that it had been two months since he left.

" Yep, I had my first scan the other day. I wanted to wait until you came back, but I don't know when you'll be coming back, and Jill offered to go with me. You don't mind do you?"

[No of course not, hopefully I'll be back in a few months, if you don't mind I'd really like to find out the sex of the baby] He said, making Kris smile even more.

"I'd really like that too" She told him, wishing that he was there for her to hold.

[Is it ok if I talk to Leilani now?] He asked, not wanting to break up the tender moment that they were sharing, but wanting to speak to his daughter before he had to go again.

"Yeah, of course it is, I'll just go get her for you" She left the phone and walked over to her daughter "Leilani, honey, your dad want's to talk to you" Leilani ran to the phone.

"Hey daddy" She said as soon as she put the phone to her ear.

[Hey princess, it's good to hear your voice]

"Yours too. What's it like over there?"

[It's a lot different than what I'm used to, but it's ok. Your momma tells me that you have yourself a boyfriend]

"Yep, I met him while I was away, and he's moved in with us now"

[Has he really, well I'm going to have to have a few words with him when I get back then aren't I?]

"He's a good person daddy, and the twins really love him. Oh… they called me mama, and they are crawling, and they stood up by themselves today. When are you coming home daddy, you're missing so much" Tears started to fall. Jill had been watching her, making sure she was ok. Once she had seen the tears she walked over and placed a comforting hand on her back.

[I know I am princess, hopefully I'll be back in a few months. Me and your momma are going to go and find out the sex of our baby. How is she doing?]

"I'm looking after her daddy, I promise"

[That's good, but who's looking after you?]

"I don't need looking after daddy, I'm perfectly capable of looking after myself" She said defiantly.

[Sure, and the phone call I received not too long ago from my colleagues telling me that you had hypothermia was just a joke then was it?]

"No but…"

[Let me talk to Jill] Leilani turned around and handed Jill the phone. She bowed her head and walked back over to her mom.

"Peter, what's up?" Jill asked the man on the other end of the phone.

[I got a call not too long ago from one of my colleagues at the hospital telling me that Leilani had been admitted with hypothermia. What the hell happened?]

"She fell into a frozen pond. We tried to get her out but the ice was breaking up all around the hole. When we finally managed to reach her she was already freezing. She's ok now though, honestly"

[Don't worry Jill, I wasn't blaming anything on you, I just wanted to know what happened and figured that you were the best person to ask. I know that You and Leilani are looking after Kris, but who's looking after you two. I'm not going to pretend that nothing dangerous is happening, because I know it is, but I'm worried about all of you]

"I know you are, and it's really touching, but we look after each other, and we have our own bodyguards now"

[That's good. Just promise me that you'll take care of Kris for me]

"It's a given Peter. You make sure you come back to her in one piece"

[I will. Thanks Jill, I knew I could count on you]

"Don't mention it. Do you have any idea when you're coming home?"

[I was planning on staying for a while yet, but because Kris is pregnant I'm going to ask to be transferred out as soon as possible, shouldn't be more that three months]

"Good… that's good"

[Look Jill, I've got to go now, but tell Kris and Leilani that I love them. Look after yourself. If you need any help, my colleagues at the hospital are more than happy to help you]

"Thanks Peter, good luck"

[Thanks Jill. See you soon]

"Yeah, see you soon"

Jill walked back over to her family, smiling.

"Is everything ok?" Melina asked her. She smiled more, nodding.

"Yeah, that was Kris' husband Peter, he's a doctor in Iraq. He's going to get transferred out as soon as possible. Shouldn't be more than about three months" She said. Kris' face lit up.

"That's great" Melina said, noticing that Kris was far too happy to actually be able to form an intelligent or even understandable sentence at the moment.

Cameron wrapped his arms around Leilani and pulled her into a tight hug, knowing how happy she was about Peter coming home. It had been five months since she had seen him, so the prospect of seeing him again, even though it wouldn't be for about another three months, was exciting. Melina looked at the Munroes, watching how they were all in the embrace of another person, even Farrah and Charlie who were hugging each other.

"Melina" Jill said, noticing how left out the older woman looked. Melina looked at her smiling " Would you like to stay here tonight. I was planning a few movies and a pizza, you're more than welcome to join us"

"You know what… I couldn't imagine a better place to be"

Jill smiled at her, finally making Melina feel like an actual part of the family. She had a funny feeling inside telling her that this was how things were meant to be. Cameron was meant to be with Leilani and Melina was meant to be part of the family.


	21. Chapter 21

_**Hey guys, felt like updating today, so here goes. Hope you enjoy and don't forget to review :)**_

Cameron worked his way out of Leilani's room, silently closing the door behind him, making sure not to wake the three sleeping Munroes inside. He made his way into the kitchen, poured himself a glass of orange juice from out of the fridge, and sat at the table, making sure to make as little noise as possible. He took a sip of his juice, before running a hand through his light brown hair, then over his face, removing any sleep which had congealed in the corners of his eyes.

"Hey" Came a soft voice from behind him. He turned his head fast, not hearing anyone enter the room and saw Kris standing in the doorway.

"Hey, I'm sorry if I woke you… I was trying to be quiet" He said, an apologetic look on his face. Kris smiled, shaking her head in protest.

"You didn't wake me, I've been awake for a while, I just needed a reason to get up" She told him, noticing his relieved expression. She took a glass out of the cupboard and poured herself a glass of orange juice. Putting it on the table across from Cameron, she pulled out a chair and sat down, wrapping her hands around the glass.

"What's up?" She asked him, noticing his tightened shoulders, his fidgeting hands and his shifting eyes. He took a deep breath, before looking into his glass.

"Can I ask you a question?" He asked her, not realising how funny his question was.

"Sure… what's on your mind?" Kris asked, watching as Cameron shifted uncomfortably in his seat.

"Do you think that me and Leila are moving too fast?" The question shocked Kris a bit, who opened her eyes a bit more, watching as Cameron was still unable to maintain eye contact with the older woman in front of him.

"Why… did Leilani say something?" Kris asked him. He shook his head in response.

"No… it's just that I wanted to ask her something, but I don't know if it's too soon" He told her, lifting his head to gauge her reaction. She smiled, knowing instantly what he was talking about.

"Cameron… listen to me, I know that you love my daughter, and I know how much she loves you. You wouldn't be asking me this question if you weren't ready to ask her"

"Yeah but what if she thinks it's too soon?"

"Trust me on this… Leilani's just as ready as you are" Kris said, reaching a hand across the table to rest atop one of his.

"Are you sure?" He asked, hoping that she would say yes.

"I'm positive" She smiled. His shoulders relaxed. His eyes rested on one fixed spot and a small smile spread across his face.

"Ok, in that case… Kris, can I have your permission to ask your daughter to marry me?" He asked, looking into her eyes as he asked.

"Of course you do" She told him. His smile grew, as did hers.

"Aaw… that's so sweet" Came another voice from the doorway. Kris and Cameron turned their heads in the direction and relaxed upon seeing Jill standing there.

"You really need to learn to close doors sis" She said, closing the door behind her and walking over to the table.

"In case you don't remember, I was born in a barn" Kris told Jill, making the two of them laugh.

"So… you're going to ask Leilani to marry you?" Jill said, sitting next to Kris "Do you have any idea of how you're going to do it?"

"I was actually hoping that you two could take the twins out later. I was planning on cooking her favourite meal tonight, and I already have a ring" He said in one continuous breath. Jill and Kris smiled at each other.

"That sounds so nice. We'll take the twins to see the angels later then, we'll probably bring them back for about 7 so they can have a bath before they have to go to bed. Is that ok?" Kris asked him. He nodded, before drinking some more of his forgotten orange juice.

"Yeah, that sounds great. I've got to go to work today, I'll stop by the store after to get the ingredients, I should be back by about 4" He told them. They nodded in approval. He looked down at his wrist, checking the time on his watch, before excusing himself to wake his mom and get dressed.

"That's so sweet" Jill said as soon as she and Kris were alone.

"I know… he was so nervous when I found him in here, he asked me if I thought it was too soon" She told Jill before downing her juice in one gulp.

"What did you say?" Jill asked, taking the empty glass off her sister and placing it on the counter.

"I told him that I know he loves Leilani and that she definitely loves him. He calls her Leila, how cute is that?" She asked, smiling at Cameron's use of names.

"I know, , they're so cute together. He absolutely adores her, and she thinks the world of him. I wish I had something like that" Jill said, bowing her head. Kris wrapped her arms around her, pulling her in for a hug.

"There's plenty of time for that yet Jill, don't be so hard on yourself" She said, resting her head on her sister's shoulder.

" I guess you're right" Jill sighed.

"You guess… Jill we've talked about this… I'm always right" Kris said, kissing the top of Jill's head before rushing out of the room. Jill got up and began to chase her, but she tripped over her own feet and crashed into the floor with a loud thud. Kris turned around and laughed, seeing Jill prop herself up on her elbows and blow her bangs out of her face.

"You're so dead" She seethed playfully, before getting up off the floor and walking hastily towards Kris' rapidly retreating form. She followed Kris into her room and jumped onto her, making them both crash onto the bed in fits of giggles. Cameron and Melina watched from the doorway, thinking there was trouble when they saw Jill and Kris rush past them. They both shook their heads, before turning around and leaving the Munroes to it.

"Momma, aunt Jill?" Came a sleepy voice as Leilani dragged herself into the room.

"Oh I'm sorry baby… I didn't mean to wake you" Kris said, shuffling a bit so Leilani could lie between her and Jill. She squeezed in between her parents, placing her head on Kris' chest as Jill stroked her hair, sending her back into a peaceful sleep.

"I think you're staying here for a while" Jill whispered to Kris, who looked town at her daughter resting on her chest. She was fast asleep again, but any sudden movements and Kris knew she would wake up, so she lay her head on the bed, relaxing, watching Leilani sleep.

"I can't believe how grown up she is. I still remember when she was about four, she strolled into the bedroom, one of my purses slung over her shoulder and told me that when she was older she was going to be just like me. I guess, in some ways, she kinda is"

"What do you mean in some ways… in every way she's like you. She's smart, beautiful, she does the same weird thing with her eyes when I'm yelling at her, she says the same words weird as you. She's basically a mini you, except for the fact that she's a tiny bit taller" Jill laughed, Kris hit her lightly, careful not to move too much and wake Leilani.

"You're mean" Kris told her, looking into Jill's eyes.

"And you love me for it" She replied, kissing Kris' head before getting up off the bed.

"Where are you goin'?" Kris asked, confused.

"I said you were stuck, I'm free to go wherever I want" Jill told her, giggling slightly before blowing Kris a kiss and leaving the room, peaking into Leilani's room to check on the twins before she walked over to the sofa and sat down, picking up the TV remote and flicking through the channels.

She didn't see a man enter the house, didn't see him take her address book off the table near the door, didn't see him rip some pages out, and definitely didn't see him smile to himself as he had accomplished the next part of his plan.


	22. Chapter 22

_**Thank you to everyone who has been updating. I know that the last few chapters have been mainly family orientated, but trust me, I'm just building on the picture. It's extremely relevant. Hope you enjoy this chapter, especially you LAeyeball, Kris Munroe and KP probably be able to update next at the weekend.**_

As promised, Cameron came home from work with a bag full of groceries. He saw Leilani in the living room playing with the twins, too wrapped up in them to notice that he had come in, and walked past her into the kitchen where the eldest Munroes were waiting. He put the bags on the counter top and turned to them.

"My mom has just gone home. She's going to cook you some traditional Greek dishes, so I hope you're hungry" He told them. Jill's face lit up at the mention of food, and she nodded her head enthusiastically.

"Does she know the plan?" Kris asked, wondering if he had told her what he was planning to do.

"Yeah, I told her today, she's over the moon about it, she hasn't been able to stop singing all day" He said, chuckling to himself. Kris smiled warmly at him, happy that he had asked her permission before talking to his mom about it.

"I just hope that Leilani is that excited" Jill told him. She walked over to the counter where Cameron had placed his grocery bag, and rooted around in it, trying to work out what he was going to cook for her.

"You're not going to be able to work it out Jill" Cameron said, his eyes still facing Kris, knowing exactly what the rustling sound behind him was.

"Hey" She said, smacking his shoulder lightly "Don't spoil my fun" She stopped looking through the bag and sat back down, a forced sad look on her face.

"All of the ingredients aren't in that bag" He told her, explaining why he 'spoiled her fun'. Kris nodded understandably, while Jill continued to pout.

"Honestly, it's like looking after a four year old having you about Jill" Kris remarked, laughing. Cameron joined in, making Jill pout even more.

"So… what time is your mom expecting us?" Jill asked, forcing a change of topic. Kris anticipated it, so she pulled Jill's head to rest on her shoulder.

"Anytime really, she left the same time I did" He told them. Kris and Jill both stood up.

"I guess the sooner we leave, the sooner you can get this show on the road" Jill said, bouncing up and down a bit, trying to waste some stored up energy. Kris took her hand and led her into the living room.

"Mama" Farrah said, pointing to Jill and Kris. Leilani followed where she was pointing and saw her mom and her aunt walking towards them.

"Baby, that's aunt Jill" Leilani told her daughter, pointing to Jill "And that's grandma" She said pointing to Kris. Kris winced slightly at being called 'Grandma', which Leilani noticed "That's your really young and still beautiful grandma" She said, making Kris smile at her.

"Leilani, me and Jill were going to take the twins to see Melina" Kris told her, bending down so they were relatively the same height.

"Oh… ok. Let me just grab my shoes and coat" She said, beginning to lift Charlie off her lap.

"No honey, we're taking them so you can have a rest for a bit" Kris reiterated.

"It's ok guys, honestly, I'm ok" She told them.

"Leilani, you're still on medication at the moment, take this as an opportunity to relax for a few hours. Cameron's in the kitchen preparing something to eat. You just rest for a bit" Jill told her. Leilani stopped lifting Charlie up and nodded, realising that she was actually a bit tired, and it would be nice to have a few hours just her and Cameron.

"Ok, that sounds good" Leilani told them, running her fingers through Charlie's hair one last time, before lifting him up and giving him a huge kiss and a hug. He wrapped his tiny arms around her neck, sharing the hug, before he turned around, arms stretched out, waiting for either Kris or Jill to take him. Kris did. She pulled him into her arms and held him close, watching as Leilani gave Farrah a huge kiss and a hug before handing her to Jill.

"Be good babies… and parents" She said, smiling at her mom and Jill's fake shocked expression.

"Say bye mama" Jill said, waving Farrah's hand. Farrah snatched her hand away and waved at Leilani herself. Charlie waved with just as much enthusiasm.

"Mama" Farrah said while waving, not knowing when to stop the frantic movements of her tiny arm.

"Mama" Charlie repeated, waving at her for a few more seconds before stopping.

"Have fun" She told them as Kris and Jill carried them out. She smiled to herself, before walking over to the kitchen, standing in the open door way, watching Cameron move around the kitchen, expertly preparing the food.

"Hey" He said, not looking up from the piece of Chicken he was slicing and placing on an oven tray.

"Hey yourself" Leilani replied, before walking into the kitchen, stopping directly behind him "Yum, Chicken, my favourite" She stated, watching him place the last of the chicken onto the tray, and then into the oven itself.

"I know, that's why I'm cooking it for you" Cameron said, turning to face her. She leant forwards and placed her lips against his in a sweet kiss.

"What did I ever do to deserve you?" She asked, not necessarily directing the question to him.

"I think I'm the one who should be asking that question" He said, before pulling her in for another kiss "Now go and watch some TV or something while I cook" He said, earning him a pout, much like the one Jill was wearing earlier.

"Ok mommy" She said jokingly. She turned and slowly dragged herself into the living room, not noticing the smile Cameron had plastered to his face. He shook his head before turning back to the food. He washed his hands, before turning to the vegetables that he was about to carve beyond recognition.

Leilani walked over to the sofa, but before she could even think about sitting down, she had to clear away her kid's toys that were scattered about the whole floor. She looked towards the kitchen, before bending down to pick up the first of the toys. Taking each one into her room and placing them beneath the cribs where they belonged, she was surprisingly finished in under 15 minutes, giving her more than enough time to sit and relax before her meal was ready. She lay on the sofa, facing the TV, with the remote in her right hand flicking through the channels, trying to find something that was remotely watchable. She settled on All My Children which was a repeat of an earlier episode. Watching as the characters moved across the screen made her somewhat sleepy, and before she knew it, her eyes were closed, her hand dropped and the remote fell to the floor below. Cameron stood at the doorway, watching as she fell to sleep, realising that this was the perfect opportunity to get the table set out before the food was ready.

He walked back into the kitchen and pulled a red tablecloth out of his bag, draping it across the table, he straightened out any creases, before reaching back into the bag and retrieving an ornate candle. He placed it in the middle of the table, between the seats that himself and Leilani would be occupying. Smiling at his accomplishment, he returned to his previous positing in front of the vegetables.

Leilani was pulled out of a dream by a firm yet loving hand on her shoulder. She opened her eyes, blinking a few times to adjust her focus, before realising that it was Cameron telling her that food was nearly ready. She sat up and rubbed at her eyes, getting rid of the unnecessary tears that had begun to pool. She stood up on shaky legs, before regaining her composure and allowing her nose to lead her to the kitchen. She stopped in the doorway and gasped at the beauty before her. There was a single red rose in a clear vase on one side of the table, and a beautiful candle on the other side. She smiled her trademark smile, allowing herself to be seated by a smartly dressed Cameron.

"What's all this?" She asked him, obviously impressed and feeling extremely under dressed.

"All in due time my love" He told her. He turned around momentarily, before placing two plates of food on the table. He sat in front of her, smiling as she attempted to take it all in "Bon Appetite" He said, before picking up his knife and fork, noticing that Leilani was reluctant to do the same.

"What's wrong?" He asked, looking into her eyes as she raised her head.

"Nothing's wrong, everything's perfect" She told him, smiling. She picked up her knife and fork, and began eating. Cameron followed suit. Once they had finished their food, Cameron took the plates away and returned to the table.

"There was actually a reason for all of this" He told her, watching as her eyes moved back and forth, scanning her brain for possible explanations. Her eyes widened as Cameron got out of his seat and knelt in front of her. He pulled a blue velvet box out of his pocked ant placed it in his hand, opening it so that she could see what was inside.

"Leilani Munroe… will you marry me?" He asked, holding his breath in anticipation. Leilani took one look at the ring, before smiling. She bent down and gave Cameron a kiss.

"Yes… yes I'd love to marry you" She said. He took the ring out of the box and placed it on her finger before pulling her off the chair and onto his lap.

"You have no idea how happy you've just made me" He told her, pressing his forehead against hers.

"I think I have a pretty good idea" She told him, their smiles matching perfectly. He kissed her, not quite believing that she had said yes.

"What time are the kids coming back?" She asked him, giving him a mischievous grin.

"Not for a while" He said, lifting her into his arms and carrying her towards the bedroom.

* * *

Jill and Kris fought to get the twins back in the car. They weren't misbehaving, they were just fidgeting a lot, which was never helpful. Kris smiled a triumphant smile as she managed to get Charlie strapped into his car seat, but Jill wasn't as lucky. Farrah was giggling and wiggling, making it almost impossible for Jill to strap her in.

"Honestly Farrah, you're just like your mama" She told the child. Upon hearing the work 'mama' Farrah stopped wiggling, allowing Jill to strap her in.

"Mama?" The youngest Munroe girl asked. Jill looked at her and smiled.

"Yep, we're going back home to see your mama now" Farrah kicked her legs in excitement, causing both Kris and Jill to smile at her.

"Maybe her being gone for three months was a good thing, I mean look… Charlie and Farrah were never very interested in Leilani beforehand, and now, well… I think Farrah's reaction speaks for itself" Kris stated as she started up the car. Jill nodded in accordance with what Kris had said. She knew that talking to Kris about Leilani's absence was still a no go, but she was finally opening up about it, which made Jill smile at her baby sister's achievement.

"I wonder how it went with Cameron and Leilani" Jill half asked half stated. Kris didn't answer straight away, taking a few moments to think through possible outcomes for the situation.

"If I know Leilani as well as I think I do, she's going to have said yes, and right now they're going to be doing something I care not to think about" Kris said, earning her a shocked look from Jill. Clearly she didn't want to think about it either.

"That's just gross" Jill said, shaking her head furiously, trying to erase any mental images that had popped into her head.

"Tell me about it" Kris stated shaking her head as much as she could without taking her eyes off the road in front of her. Jill heard a giggling coming from the back seat and saw the twins shaking their heads just like Jill and Kris had done. Kris looked in the rear view mirror and saw them, laughing to herself at just how much they were like their mother. Luckily for all of them, the twins hadn't inherited anything from Tony Cole. They were growing into the Munroe smile, they already had the insane appetite, the blonde hair, blue eyes and the craziness which came with being a Munroe. They were almost carbon copies of their mother, which was adorable, but also meant that they were going to be an absolute handful.

Kris pulled up outside the beach house and switched the engine off.

"Ok babies, we're home" She turned around and saw that both Charlie and Farrah were kicking their feet and waving their arms in excitement.

"Mama" Came their synchronous cry. Jill and Kris got out of the car and pulled the twins out, who were more willing to get out than in. The car was locked behind them, and the two eldest Munroes carried the two excited youngest Munroes inside. They pulled the door open and saw Cameron and Leilani cuddled up together on the sofa. The twins were put on the floor, where they both crawled furiously over to their mom.

"Mama?" Farrah asked as she pulled herself up so she was standing in front of the sofa. Leilani smiled and pulled her onto her lap, pulling Charlie up a few seconds after. The twins both wrapped their arms around her neck, pulling her into a big hug, whispering 'mama' ever so often.

"So?" Kris asked, holding Jill's hand and stepping further into the living room. Cameron shook his head. Kris gasped and covered her mouth. Leilani saw this and looked from her mom to her aunt to Cameron.

"Secousse" she told him before hitting him on the chest "He's playing with you momma" She told her mom, watching as a huge smile spread across her face. She held up her hand to show her mom and Jill the beautiful engagement ring that fit perfectly on her finger.

"That was so mean" Jill told him, sticking her tongue out. She and Kris walked over to Leilani, grabbed one arm each and pulled her up off the sofa and into the bedroom.

"Let me look" Kris told her daughter, watching as she extended her arm so her mom and aunt could properly inspect the ring.

"It was his great grandma's ring. His mom gave it to him when we first started dating and told him that this ring was meant for me. Obviously she knew something that we didn't" She explained.

"It's gorgeous" Jill stated, running her finger over the ring. It was white gold, with one bigger diamond in the middle surrounded by a few smaller ones. All around the ring was a Greek design, etched into the gold itself, making the ring look just stunning. It really suited her.

"It really is" Leilani said, smiling, looking down at her newest piece of jewellery "Please don't tell the angels yet… I want to tell them myself" Leilani pleaded. She saw the look on her mom and aunt's faces and knew that her secret was safe with them.

"We won't tell them honey" Kris said, pulling her daughter into a hug, one which Jill saw fit to join in with.

"So, how'd he do it?" Jill asked, still wrapping her arms firmly round her niece and younger sister.

"I wasn't allowed in the kitchen while he was making the food, so I went to watch some TV. I must have fallen asleep because when I went into the kitchen there was a red tablecloth covering the table, a single red rose and this really pretty candle on the table. I asked him what it was about and he told me that I had to wait. Once we had finished eating, he got down on one knee in front of me and asked me to marry him" She said, a constant smile on her face.

"That sounds so romantic" Kris said, not being able to take her eyes away from the ring.

"It is… did you guys have a good time with Melina?" She asked.

"It was… interesting" Kris began.

"Yeah, she cooked some traditional Greek dishes, some of them were gorgeous, some of them… not so much" Jill continued.

"Yeah, she told us that they were an acquired taste" Kris finished, shuddering at some of the foods she had tried.

"The twins seemed to enjoy them" Jill told her, smiling at seeing the twins shovel hand fulls of food into their mouths, not bothering what it was. Kris smiled and nodded. The door to the bedroom was nudged open and Cameron walked in holding two sleepy babies.

"I think it's time we put them down for the night" He told the three Munroe women. Leilani nodded first and took Farrah off Cameron, changed her into her night clothes fairly easily. Cameron did the same for Charlie, and they were both placed in their cribs.

"Night baby girl, night baby boy" Leilani said, kissing each of her children on the forehead.

"Mama" Both children said in unison.

"Dada" Charlie said pointing at Cameron. Farrah did the same. Manly tears sprung to his eyes, normal tears sprung to everyone else's.

"Jilly" Farrah said, pointing at Jill and smiling "Ma" She said pointing at Kris. Charlie copied her. Finally the Munroe children could differentiate between their parents, their grandparent and 'Jilly'. Things really couldn't be better for the Matenopoulos/Munroe family. Leilani smiled through tears at her children and followed her family out of the room, closing the door behind her.


	23. Chapter 23

_**Hey guys, here is the return of some very important people. Hope you enjoy this chapter, starting from now, things are going to heat up. Don't forget to enjoy and review :)**_

"Leilani" Kris' voice echoes throughout the house. Finally, after a very long period of absence, Charlie had called for them. He wanted them all together in the office while they talked about the best way to approach the situation. Jill was in the bathroom getting showered and dressed, while Kris was trying to rouse her youngest, soon to be oldest, child from her sleep. When Leilani hadn't emerged from her room after five minutes of constant calling, Kris knocked slightly on the door and ventured in. Cameron was fast asleep on his stomach, his head facing away from the door, one arm draped across Leilani's sleeping figure. As for her daughter, she was still fast asleep, one arm resting above her head, one at her side, her fingers entwined tightly with her fiancé's. Kris walked over to her daughter's side of the bed and crouched down next to her.

"Leilani baby" Kris whispered. She looked at Leilani's face, studying it for a few moments before she tried again "Leilani, it's time angel" She whispered once more. After a few seconds, Leilani's eyelids started to flutter open, her sleep filled eyes came to rest on her mother's extremely close face.

"Morning angel" Kris said, smiling at her. Leilani smiled back, stretching her arms out before turning her whole body to face her mom.

"What's going on?" She asked, sleepily slurring her speech a bit.

"Charlie wants us in the office" Came Kris' short but effective response. Leilani nodded before pulling back the bed covers and swinging her legs over the edge of the bed. Kris held her hand out which Leilani took, being pulled to her feet.

"What does he want us for?" Leilani asked as the two of them walked out of her bedroom.

"I think he wants to revise his strategy" Kris said giving Leilani a knowing nod. The two of them walked into the kitchen, Kris sat at the table while Leilani poured them a cup of coffee and got her pills out.

"I'm going to ask Melina if she wants to look after the twins this weekend. I love them to pieces, but I just need a rest… you know?" Leilani said sitting at the table.

"Hell yes" Kris said laughing "You were a handful, but your twins are just insane" She continued.

"I know, I think that we need a few days or fest, away from the madness that is the twins" Leilani told her mom, before swallowing her pills and drinking her coffee in almost one gulp.

"Ok, so we'll go in the Cobra today, and yes, you are driving" Kris said, knowing how much her daughter enjoyed driving them around.

"Sounds good, I'd better leave Cameron a note so he doesn't worry" Leilani said, standing up and leaving the kitchen. Kris sat and watched her leave, remembering a time when it was just the tree of them and Leilani was starting school.

_ Schoolbag in hand, she leaves home in the early morning_

_Waving goodbye with an absent-minded smile_

_I watch her go with a surge of that well-known sadness_

_And I have to sit down for a while_

_The feeling that Im losing her forever_

_And without really entering her world_

_Im glad whenever I can share her laughter_

_That funny little girl_

_Slipping through my fingers all the time_

_I try to capture every minute_

_The feeling in it_

_Slipping through my fingers all the time_

_Do I really see whats in her mind_

_Each time I think Im close to knowing_

_She keeps on growing_

_Slipping through my fingers all the time_

_Sleep in our eyes, her and me at the breakfast table_

_Barely awake, I let precious time go by_

_Then when shes gone theres that odd melancholy feeling_

_And a sense of guilt I cant deny_

_What happened to the wonderful adventures_

_The places I had planned for us to go(slipping through my fingers all the time)_

_Well, some of that we did but most we didnt_

_And why I just dont know_

_Slipping through my fingers all the time_

_I try to capture every minute_

_The feeling in it_

_Slipping through my fingers all the time_

_Do I really see whats in her mind_

_Each time I think Im close to knowing_

_She keeps on growing_

_Slipping through my fingers all the time_

_Sometimes I wish that I could freeze the picture_

_And save it from the funny tricks of time_

_Slipping through my fingers..._

_Slipping through my fingers all the time_

_Schoolbag in hand she leaves home in the early morning_

_Waving goodbye with an absent-minded smile..._

"Hey" Came Jill's voice from behind her. Kris' head snapped round immediately upon hearing the alien voice "I thought it was you, what's up?" She asked, sitting beside her sister.

"Nothing, I was just remembering her first day of high school. She was so independent, she didn't want me to drive her, didn't want me to call her, she never brought any friends home because she thought I'd embarrass her, although in retrospect, I probably would have. And now, I've never felt so close to her, it's like she's a totally different person, and I have to say, I love the person she's becoming" She told Jill.

"If it's any consolation, we all love her too" Jill said smiling "Now come on, get up, get your shoes on and grab your jacket because we're going to work. Leilani's just brushing her teeth and she'll be out" Jill said, ushering her sister along.

"Yes ma'am" Kris said giving Jill a mock salute before getting out of her seat. Leilani joined them by the front door, fully dressed, her car keys dangling off her finger. Jill moved to grab them, but she wasn't quick enough as Leilani pulled her hand back.

"Are y'all ready?" She asked before moving past her mom and walking out. Jill and Kris followed her out and into the Cobra.

The Munroes arrived at the office a few minutes after the angels, as was evident by their cooling cars. Leilani trailed behind Jill and Kris as the three of them walked through the double doors and into the room where all of their friends were waiting.

The angels, ever so perceptive, spotted something different immediately.

"What the hell is that?" Kelly asked, pointing to Leilani's left hand. Everyone's gaze followed her finger and fell upon the huge ring that was on her finger.

"It's a ring" Came Leilani's snarky reply.

"Yeah… I can see that, but why?" Kelly reiterated.

"Because…" Leilani began, feeling more than a little frightened by the angel.

"Because Cameron proposed last night" Kris spoke up, feeling her daughter's discomfort.

"And you're ok with this?" Sabrina asked. Kris nodded her head, smiling, showing the angels that she was ok with the whole thing.

[I hate to interrupt angels, I hear congratulations are in order Leilani] Came Charlie's voice breaking what was sure to be a tense situation.

"Yeah Charlie, I'm getting married" She told the speaker box, smiling enormously as she did so.

[That's fantastic, but I'm afraid that there was a reason why I called you all here today] He began, pausing for dramatic effect [As I'm sure you're all well aware, Pierre has managed to stay a few steps ahead of us at all times, which I find to be more than a bit depressing, considering everything that has happened over the past few months]

The angels all sat down, looking at the speaker box as Charlie talked to them.

[I have called in a few favours, I have given a photograph of Pierre that we had on record to every government agency in California. They're all on the look out for him now. Even if they don't find him, with that many government agencies looking for him, he's bound to feel the pressure, which means that he is more likely to slip up. I know that it's not exactly the news that you were hoping for, but rest assured that I'm doing everything I can to make sure that he's taken down before any more harm comes to you all]

"I know Charlie, Thanks" Tiffany said, saying what she knew everyone else was thinking.

[But until he is found angels, the police and your bodyguards will be with you at all times] That came as a huge relief to all but one of the angels, who decided to keep their concerns bottled up for the moment.

"What do we do now then Charlie, I mean there are no new cases as far as I'm aware" Kelly asked, looking around the room to see if she was the only one who was confused about what they were to do until Pierre was caught.

[Under the circumstances, I don't really think that it's wise to take on any new cases. I'm giving you the opportunity to rest up, relax, have fun. Until Pierre is caught I don't really feel like it's safe for you to be working on anything right now]

"Thanks Charlie" Jill said, being one of the few angels who was actually appreciative of the opportunity that Charlie had provided them with.

"I guess we'd better get going then" Sabrina said, standing up. She certainly wasn't one to just sit around and do nothing, she was determined to make the best out of a bad situation. Tiffany followed her lead, not really knowing how to react in this situation. Within five minutes on the conversation finishing, the office was cleared of all angels, giving Bosley the chance to catch up on some outstanding paperwork.

* * *

The Munroes were the first of the angels to get home. Pulling up outside their house, they noticed that Leilani's SUV was missing, meaning that Cameron must have taken the twins to his mom's for the weekend. Whether or not he was staying with them was unknown at the moment, but if he didn't return later then they thought it'd be safe to assume that he was. They stepped out of the car and walked into the house, locking the door firmly behind them.

* * *

Sabrina pulled into her street carefully. There was a house on fire somewhere, thick black smoke billowed out of a house not far from where she was stopped. She turned off the engine and got out of the car, walking towards the police tape that split the street in half. She manoeuvred through the small crowd that had gathered in front of the tape, and slowly, as more of the house came into view, she realised that it was her house. She ducked under the tape and ran towards the blazing inferno, coughing as the thick smoke attacked her clean lungs. A fireman caught her before she reached the house, and pulled her back to the fire engine.

"You can't go in there" The fireman told her, keeping one arm firmly wrapped round her waist.

"But that's my house!" She exclaimed, fighting to pull herself out of the fireman's grasp. He held on firm though, not relenting, not giving in no matter how hard she tried to pull.

"I'm sorry ma'am, but I can't let you in there… it's too dangerous" He told her. Her struggling stopped, and she drooped her head in defeat, not wanting to look as her house crumbled, burning beams dropped to the ground, pieces of furniture could be seen as the fire fighters battled hard to douse the unruly flames in water, trying to extinguish the inferno. Sabrina turned to the fireman who was holding her, and asked him to let her go. He refused, worried that she'd run into the fire.

"I'm going to go to my car and phone my friend. You're more than welcome to accompany me if it will ease your worries" She told him. He nodded, unwrapping his arm from her waist and following her under the tape to her car.

"Kris… it's Bri, can you come and pick me up"

[Yeah sure Bri, is everything ok?] Came Kris' reply from the other end of the phone.

"My house is on fire… it was when I got here but I don't trust myself to not get into an accident if I was driving" She told Kris, looking up at the fireman who watched her intently, listening to the one sided conversation.

[I'm on my way] came Kris' curt reply. Sabrina closed her phone and ran her hand through her hair and over her face, muffling her sobs from the man in front of her.

* * *

Kelly was the next of the angels to get home, well, as close to home as she could get. She pulled onto her street and stopped when she saw two police cars and police tape surrounding her house. She got out of her car and walked up to the tape. She saw the state her house was in, there were bullet holes covering almost every square inch of her house, the glass from all of the windows littered the front garden, as did shards of wood that had come off her totally obliterated door. She could see into her living room through the doorway that once was her front door and saw that her furniture looked much like the front of her house. She had a feeling that if she actually went into her house, the rest of the house would look similar.

"Ma'am, is this your house?" A police officer asked as he saw her staring at the house. She nodded, unable to form a few words out of shock.

"Is there anyone I can call for you?" He asked her. She shook her head.

"No thank you, I'll call my friend to com and pick me up" She told him, smiling gratefully. He nodded before turning to walk away.

"Jill, it's Kelly… can you come and get me"

[Sure Kell, what's wrong?] Cam Jill's worried voice from the other end.

"Someone shot up my house, everything's destroyed" She said, silent tears rolled her face at the prospect of losing some valuable items which were inside her destroyed home.

[I'm on my way, don't move, I'll be there as soon as I can] Jill told her, her voice as calm as she could muster. She nodded, knowing that Jill couldn't see her, but the ability to form simple words was evading her, and without anything to do, she sat in her car, waiting for Jill to collect her.

* * *

Tiffany was the last of the angels to get home. She pulled up outside her house, smiled to her neighbours who were on their front lawns, and walked up to her front door. She saw that the wood had cracked, splitting almost in half, and rested partially open. She pulled her gun, held it out in front of her and nudged her door open. She went into each room, making sure there was no one in her house before properly assessing the damage. Her living room was ripped to shreds. The insides of the couch were strewn all over the floor, the TV was in a thousand pieces all over the floor. Everything valuable in the living room was shattered . The kitchen had been pulled apart, every surface was broken, the fridge was open, food all over the floor. She walked upstairs, knowing that she'd find it just as messed up as the downstairs.

She walked outside, opened her car door and sat down inside, sighing, distraught over the state of her house. She pulled out her phone and dialled a familiar number, one that had already been dialled twice already.

"Leilani, it's Tiffany, can you come pick me up?"

[Of course… what's the matter?] Came Leilani's worried reply.

"My house has been trashed, everything inside is destroyed. I don't think I can drive myself at the moment" She said, bowing her head, distraught at the state of her house and all of her belongings.

[I'll be there as soon as I can. I'll get Charlie to call the police so you don't have to worry about that]

"Thanks Leilani" Tiffany said, smiling even though she knew Leilani couldn't see it. She put the phone down and waited for Leilani to come and collect her.

* * *

The angels were all settled into the Munroe house, all obviously upset about what had happened to either their houses or their friends houses. They all sat around the table, drinking whatever had been placed in front of them, coming to the eerie conclusion that Pierre finally had them all where he wanted them, together, in the same house at the same time.

"This was no coincidence that all of your houses were destroyed on the same day while we were all at the office. He wanted us all together at the same time" Leilani surmised.

"And now the games really begin" Mumbled Tiffany. The angels stayed silent, not knowing to say that could possibly make the situation any better. The only comfort they could possibly get from the situation was that there were three well trained bodyguards in the house, as well as two police cars outside and police officers on the beach. If Pierre was to strike, they hoped that he wouldn't do it tonight.

Luckily for them all, Cameron had decided/ been persuaded to stay with his mom, so Kris stayed with Leilani, Jill stayed with Tiffany and Kelly stayed with Bri in Jill's room.

A very eventful day led to six exhausted angels. They all drifted off into a deep sleep, oblivious to the noises within the beach house, and the fact that the security had been breached. Three bodyguards lay silently discarded on the floor, three bedroom doors were silently opened, and one man left the silent house with two unconscious bodies being dragged behind him. He closed the door, carefully placed the two women in his car, and drove off, a huge smile on his face.

"Showtime" He mumbled.


	24. Chapter 24

_**Hey guys, sorry for the long wait, I've been helping my sister move house. Hopefully this chapter will clear up a few things that I left hanging in the last chapter. **_

_**Enjoy, read and review :)**_

The occupants of the Munroe household were awakened by the familiar sound of sirens, quickly closing in on their very location. The Angels all stayed in their assigned rooms, listening at what was happening, trying to work out what had happened before venturing out. They heard a number of cars screech to a halt outside the beach house, many car doors being opened and closed, and finally a chorus of "Police" as the door to the house was kicked open. The girls pressed their heads against the doors, in an attempt to hear the police officers more clearly, but their close proximity to the doors brought with it an indescribable stench, strong enough to make even Sabrina gag in response to.

"I know that smell anywhere" Sabrina whispered to Kelly, who was obviously thinking the same thing.

"Decomp" Kelly whispered back. Sabrina nodded her head, before turning away from the door. Unlucky for them, the door, the one thing keeping the majority of the stench, was thrown open by an officer, who walked up to the girls.

"Are you ladies ok?" He asked them, they turned around, hands covering their noses in a vain attempt to block out the smell.

"What happened?" Kelly asked him, removing her hand for a few seconds to do so.

"Two of our officers who were stationed outside last night didn't check in when they were supposed to. A passer by noticed the police car outside with the doors open and the two officers on the floor behind them… dead. There are three dead bodyguards in the living room, and two missing women from what we can gather" He informed them. They pushed past him and down the hallway to the next room. The door was slightly ajar, and inside sat Kris and Leilani on Kris' bed, looking up at another officer who seemed to be filling them in much like the officer had for them a few seconds earlier.

With Kris and Leilani safe and sound that meant that Jill and Tiffany were gone. Before even venturing into Jill's room, all of the angels knew what they would find, and who had taken the two angels. Sabrina and Kelly waited for the officer to finish filling in Kris and Leilani, before they led toe younger two angels into Jill's empty room. There was no blood or anything indicative of a struggle, so the angels surmised that they must have been drugged. Placed precariously in the middle of the bed was a note, addressed to all of them. Kris took it off the bed and turned to face all of the angels before reading what it said.

"See how easy that was… if you want them, come and get them" She looked up from the note, before reading off an address which Pierre had written down for them to go to.

"It's an abandoned movie theatre, it must be where he plans on finishing this" Sabrina said, her logical mind processing things faster than any other angel could at that precise moment in time. Kelly nodded, looking at Kris and Leilani, trying to see whether or not the Munroes were in the right frame of mind for the inevitable stand off with Pierre.

"I know what you're thinking, and before you say anything we need to be there" Kris started, knowing full well what was going through Kelly's head.

"I wasn't going to suggest otherwise" Kelly stated, smiling at the younger woman before her.

"So what do we do now?" Leilani asked the older more experienced angels before her.

"We go to the movie theatre and we end this thing once and for all" Sabrina said, a defiant look on her face filling all of the angels with fresh hope. Leilani nodded, before walking into her room, pulling out the items of clothing she was going to wear and her weapon before retreating into the bathroom to get changed. She emerged a few minutes later, dressed in appropriate clothes for kicking some bad guy ass, her side arm securely placed in the holster on her waist. She walked back into her mom's room, and waited for everyone else to get dressed, before grabbing both sets of car keys, throwing the SUV set to Kelly, before the four of them took off towards the movie theatre.

* * *

The cars pulled up slowly across the street from the movie theatre. The angels each took note of it's run down appearance, the smashed windows at the front, the crumbling brick work, the broken roof. It seemed to be the perfect place to stage a final assault, and even though Pierre was their sworn enemy, they had to give him some points for location. They each stepped out of the cars, making sure that their guns were still secure at their waist before they walked across the street and into the foyer of the theatre. To say that it used to be a fully functioning movie theatre, it was incredibly small. There was only one screening room, which was right in front of them, undoubtedly where Jill, Tiffany and Pierre were. They all pulled out their guns, holding them firmly in front of them as they entered the room.

It was pitch black, what little they could see left no clues as to the state of the rest of the room. The ground was smooth under their careful feet, the air was cool, meaning that there must be an opening of some sort somewhere, and there was complete and utter silence. They huddled together before daring to move in the direction they hoped to be forwards. The lights suddenly turned on, making the angels jump, before their unfocused eyes scanned the area for whoever had flipped the switch. They saw something in front of the screen, and as they moved cautiously towards it it turned into two things, and then two people: Jill and Tiffany. They were tied to separate chairs, back to back, and between the two chairs was something the angels were not overly experienced with handling : a bomb. The seconds changed, faster than they thought they were supposed to, and before they knew it, the 45 minutes they had left on the clock had turned to 38.

Jill and Tiffany's eyes moved frantically, muffled sounds came from behind pieces of duct tape which covered their mouths as they tried desperately to talk to the angels in front of them. Leilani used her common sense, and carefully tore the tape off their mouths, giving them the opportunity to speak.

"What are you doing here?" Jill asked, hurriedly. Kris was taken aback by her sharp tongue, before replying in a similar tone of voice.

"We're here to save you" She told her sister.

"It's a trap" Tiffany said, looking a bit shocked as none of the angels in front of them seemed to be phased by this revelation.

"We know, but we're here to end it all, and we're not going to leave until we do"

"Then you're not leaving" Came Pierre's voice from somewhere in the room. The angels looked around, but he was no where to be seen. The air became much more dense as fear and anticipation set in. The final games had begun.


	25. Chapter 25

_**Hey guys, thanks for all of the reviews for the last chapter, this one is going to be longer than the last one for sure. Hope you enjoy it :)**_

Kris and Sabrina looked at each other, the same train of thought passing through each of their over worked minds. In all fairness, the angels had had some experience with bombs, but not enough for them to be confident with their disarming abilities. Kelly and Sabrina were, perhaps, the most experienced, but even so, that was just from watching professionals work and not from learning first hand. Kris had actually had the unfortunate opportunity to disarm a bomb, under the supervision of well trained experts, but, even with constant help, she still crumbled under the pressure and cut the wrong wire. Luckily for them all it was a dud, but still, that experience alone was enough to convince her to stay well clear of bombs in general.

"Ok, here's how we're going to do this. Me and Kris are going to try to disarm the bomb. I need you and Leilani to stand well back" Sabrina told Kelly taking charge of the situation. Kelly nodded at her, before wrapping her arm around Leilani's waist, and pulling the young woman towards the back of the theatre. Kris looked up at Jill and Tiffany, smiling at them, filling them with as much comfort as she herself could muster. Sabrina stepped onto the small stage and extended her hand for Kris to take, pulling her up too.

"Kris, I'm going to need you to take the cover off and tell me what you see while I try to find something to cut the wires with" Sabrina told her, moving further onto the stage. Kris looked at Jill, fear plastered to her face. Jill smiled at her, encouraging her to do as she was told. If Jill was scared, she wasn't showing it. It was like a complete role reversal from the Alexia incident. Jill was the one in need of help, and Kris was to be her saviour. If Jill could reach out and stroke her worried sister's face then she would, but with her arms being tied as they were, it was impossible, so she smiled, giving her the same amount of encouragement in that smile as Kris had with her dying words. Kris nodded her head, understanding that it was up to her to save them, and being as close to them as she was, she wasn't about to let something as small as fear get in the way of her saving them.

She carefully wrapped her slender fingers around the cover of the bomb, and carefully pulled at the offending piece of plastic, smiling slightly as she heard a resounding click as it came off easily. She checked it over, making sure that there were no electrical devices on it before throwing it a few feet away. She peered into the actual cavity of the incendiary device and took note of a number of different coloured wires.

"There is a red wire, a green wire and a blue wire all leading into what seems to be the power supply, but from that power supply there is a purple wire, a black wire and a brown wire leading into a secondary power supply" She said, without looking up, informing Sabrina of what it looked like. Sabrina was glad that her back was turned as Kris reeled off the information, as she paled as soon as she heard how many different colours there were. Jill and Tiffany shared a knowing look, a look which told the other that there was little to no hope of the others being able to figure out how to deactivate the timer before the inevitable happened. With only 21 minutes and 39 seconds remaining, there wasn't much hope of the other angels figuring it out.

"You guys need to get out of here" Jill shouted so that her voice could be heard at the other end of the theatre for Leilani and Kelly to hear.

"What…don't be stupid Jill, I'm not leaving you" Kris told her older sister, not daring to look into the eyes she could practically feel burning holes into her exposed flesh.

"You have to Kris, it's the only way" Jill told her. Tiffany stayed quiet, she knew that the only chance she and Jill had of getting everyone out safely was if Jill managed to convince Kris, the most stubborn person she had ever had the pleasure of knowing.

"No it's not, I'm going to figure this out… with Sabrina's help" She said, remembering her partner who was still trying to find anything sharp enough to cur through the wires with. You'd think, looking at the state of the exterior of the building that the inside would be the same, but it wasn't. There were no windows in this room meaning no broken glass to use, no broken chairs, nothing.

"Come on Kris, you know as well as I do that there is little to no chance of you being able to disarm the bomb in time" Jill told her, desperately hoping that her sister would look into her pleading eyes.

"That doesn't mean that I'm not going to try. I can't loose you Jill, we've been through too much together" Kris said, tears starting to pool in the corners of her eyes.

"I know we have sis, but don't forget that there's more than just me and you to think about now… there's Leilani and your unborn child. If you stay here with me, what's going to happen to them?" Jill asked, knowing that in all of this commotion Kris had forgotten about the child growing steadily in her stomach.

"Jill… you can't ask me to leave you here" Kris told her sister, still avoiding eye contact with her sister.

"Kris please, there's no way out for me… but there is for you" Jill pleaded. Kris finally looked up into Jill's eyes and saw something she had never seen before, which was completely unflattering on a Munroe, defeat, which strengthened her decision to stay by her sister's side.

"Jill, I can't… I can't leave you here… I can't lose you" Tears rolled freely down her cheeks, she bowed her head, desperate to hide her crying from her sister who was already feeling rather emotional at that present moment in time.

"You'll never lose me Kris… I'll always be with you, but right now I need you to go, if not for your sake then for Leilani's. Losing me is going to be hard, but she'll never get over losing us both, and I know that you lover her too much to put her through that. Look after her for me, and don't forget to tell your little one about their fantastic aunt Jill" She told Kris, finally loosing her composure, her floodgates finally crumbling under the immense pressure of the river of tears it had desperately tried to hold back.

"I love you" Kris told her, kissing her sister for the last time before stepping off the stage. Sabrina moved forwards, a sharp tool in her hands, her head hanging low in defeat. She dropped the tool at Jill's feet and got off the stage, not looking at the crying women they were all leaving behind. She took hold of one of Kris' hands and held it like it were going to disappear. They both reached the first row of seats as a gunshot rang out in the otherwise empty room. They watched as both Kelly and Leilani hit the floor at the same time, making it impossible to see who, if anyone, was shot. Before they could move towards the fallen women, there was a click behind them. They knew it had come from the bomb, so they turned, totally unprepared for what they saw. The numbers on the timer were going by too quick, giving them only a few seconds to dive for cover.

* * *

There was a loud click, but as Kris and Sabrina ventured a look at the stage they were surprised to see both Jill and Tiffany still sat there, shocked looks on their faces.

Kelly and Leilani stood up from their prone positions at the back of the theatre and made their way towards the front to join the rest of the angels.

"Is everyone ok?" Kelly asked, unsure as to why the bomb didn't detonate. There was nothing to suggest that the bomb was a dud, but then again, as discussed earlier, they weren't experienced at disarming bombs. Jill and Tiffany nodded first, as Kris got up onto the stage, pulling her sister's tear stricken face towards her own. Sabrina nodded, before noticing something on Kelly's pure white shirt.

"Kelly, you're bleeding" Sabrina said, taking a step towards her friend. Kris turned her head, allowing Jill to see too. They watched as Kelly lifted her shirt, examining the clean flesh beneath it.

"It's not my blood" She said, before turning her head towards Leilani, who was watching her examine her side.

"Leilani?" Kris said, motioning with her eyes for Leilani to lift up her shirt, which she did, to reveal a gash in her side, obviously from having been nicked by the bullet.

"Oh crap" Muttered the youngest angel, examining her side. It wasn't too deep, the only thing it was sure to provide her with was discomfort. She shrugged her shoulders before letting go of her shirt. Sabrina picked up the sharp instrument she had dropped at Jill's feet and cut the ropes holding both her and Tiffany in place. She pulled Tiff into a hug, knowing that the woman needed some form of comfort after her ordeal. The hug made her relax visibly, the ordeal she had just suffered turning into nothing more than a horrible memory, as it was meant to be. Kris and Jill hugged each other, before Jill rested her hand on Kris' slightly protruding stomach.

"Never do that to me again" Kris said, chastising her older sister, who merely shrugged it off.

"I'm not the one you should be worried about" Jill said, motioning towards her niece who was standing a few feet away.

"Oh believe me… the day she stops worrying me is sure to be many lifetimes away yet" She reminded Jill, smiling at her daughter who was holding her side.

Little did they know that all of this was merely a warm up… a prelude to the main event. They hadn't seen Pierre yet, but they were all pretty sure that he had gone by now, sure to be plotting his next attack. Amongst all of the commotion the angels didn't hear the soft clicking as the door they had come through, their only way out was locked from the outside.


	26. Chapter 26

_**Hey guys, so, no reviews for the last chapter, you should read that one before you read this, it just adds to the continuity. Hope you enjoy this chapter :)**_

The angels, feeling slightly euphoric from their latest save, huddled together, walking in a straight line towards their exit, engaged in light conversation in some desperate attempt to lighten the mood. The mood that they were feeling now, happy at the fact that they were all able to walk out alive, was, however, short lived. Desperate hands tried frantically to open the door, pull it away from it's frame and lifelessly to the floor, but unlike the super heroines they often imagined themselves to be, their powers were limited to the human kind, and unfortunately for the angels, it didn't involve the ability to escape the room they were now undoubtedly trapped helplessly in.

"What's going on… why are the doors locked?" Kelly asked, pulling at the doors in frustration.

"He isn't finished with us yet" Tiffany told them, turning to look around the room for a way to escape. She found none. Yes, the walls were cracked somewhat, but the angels couldn't create enough force to cause the wall to falter and fall. The bomb must have been a ploy to get them all in the same room together, and achieving that, the only thing Pierre had to do was make sure he had successfully sealed off the exit, trapping the angels effectively in the room which was sure to be the last place they would see.

The feeling of euphoria quickly faded, their eyes darted frantically round the room, not believing that they were trapped, needing to get out, out into the open, away from impending danger for just a few seconds, giving them the opportunity to breathe properly. With sheer frustration, anger, anticipation and overall worry, the angels were panting, drawing in shallow breaths and exhaling more oxygen than they were drawing in. The situation wouldn't allow them a few precious seconds to calm down, the realisation that what they had suffered had just been a warm up forced the angels to contemplate possible outcomes. The only plausible outcome they all came to was that they were going to die. Their chances of survival weren't as small as they thought, but Pierre was definitely holding all of the cards now. The only thing the angels could do was wait for Pierre to set his plan in motion.

Leilani held her side tightly as she sat down on one of the plush seats, motioning for the rest of the angels to copy her. There was no point standing around, waiting, if they were going to wait, they may as well be comfortable. Kris sat down, rubbing her stomach as she did so, needing to feel the baby beneath her fingertips to reassure her that her child was still alive. The situation wasn't easy for any angel, but Jill seemed to be taking it the hardest.

She looked over at Leilani, worry evident on her features as she saw her wince lightly and clutch her side tighter as she shifted uncomfortably in her seat. Kris had her hands on her stomach, her head back, her eyes closed, muttering words of comfort to her unborn baby, and Kelly, Sabrina and Tiffany were finding comfort in being close to one another. Jill got up, careful not to disturb the peace that had been created in the room, and sat down between Kris and Leilani. She kissed her sister's forehead, before turning to her niece.

"Your side is giving you a bit of trouble isn't it?" Jill asked, moving Leilani's hands away and pulling up the younger girl's shirt slightly to see the wound. The skin around it was slightly inflamed and bright red, blood still flowed from the wound, but not as heavily as she expected it to.

"I'll be fine Aunt Jill" She said, wincing as Jill wiped some dried blood from round the wound. She turned her head slightly, coming level with Jill's worried expression "Honestly auntie, it's not that bad… really" She told Jill, watching intently as she finished cleaning the wound.

"You're going to need stitches" She told her niece, looking straight into her bright blue eyes. The younger Munroe nodded slightly, before pulling her shirt down again. She crossed her right hand over her stomach to hold her side as her left hand took Jill's, holding onto it tightly. Her aunt smiled, before pulling the young girl out of her seat and onto her lap. Luckily for Jill, Leilani wasn't very heavy. She turned her head slightly, allowing Leilani to rest hers on Jill's shoulder, snuggling up to Jill, something which she hadn't done for a while.

"We're going to get out of here…. right?" Leilani asked, her scared voice breaking slightly. Jill placed her own head atop Leilani's, before replying.

"Of course we are baby" Jill said, mustering up the most reassuring voice that she could "And when we do, me and you are going to spend some time together like this"

"That'll be nice" Leilani said smiling.

"Can I join in on this too, of is this a private party?" Came Kris' voice from next to them. Jill smiled at her, holding out her hand for her to hold.

"Sorry Momma… only cool people allowed" Leilani said, snickering. Jill laughed at the feigned hurt look on Kris' face.

"I'm going pretend I didn't hear that" Kris said, leaning closer to her daughter.

"Of course you can join" Jill told her "I don't think I have enough space on my knee though" She told her younger sister, smiling. Kris smiled back at her.

"How are you doing baby?" Kris asked her daughter, stroking her hair, moving her bangs out of her face.

"I'm fine momma, just can't wait to get out of here" She said. She turned slightly on Jill's lap, and extended her left arm, placing her hand on her mom's stomach "And how are you and the baby?"

"We're doing just fine" Kris replied, looking down at her daughter's hand on her stomach. She placed both of her hands atop Leilani's and held them there, wanting her to feel the movement of her brother or sister beneath. She watched as her daughter stared at her stomach, watching out for the tell tale signs that the baby was moving.

"What are we going to do now?" Jill asked Kris, who looked up from watching Leilani to look at her sister. She shrugged.

"Honestly… I don't know. I wish that I knew, but I just don't" She said, looking quite defeated "From what we know already, he's very meticulous, he's probably already figured everything out"

"I don't get it though" Came Kelly's voice. The other three angels joined the Munroes in contemplation "He had Jill and Tiff tied up on the stage, and he knew that none of us would leave until we had disarmed the bomb and untied them, and he already planned to lock the door, so why did he have to shoot Leilani?" The angels all stopped a moment to think of the possible reasons for Leilani being shot.

"Maybe he didn't mean to hit me, maybe he just meant to scare us away from the door so we wouldn't hear him locking it" Leilani surmised, holding her side as a fresh wave of pain hit "I mean it makes sense… if he wanted to hit me properly he could have, it would have been a lot more painful than this is, so maybe he didn't mean to hit me"

"She's right… it does make sense" Tiffany said. The other angels nodded at her.

"You know what… I can't just sit around doing nothing, I'm going to try and find another way out" Sabrina said, walking way from the angels. She followed the walls round, onto the stage, behind the screen and back to the angels. The only way in or out was the door that was secured shut. There was no way into the projection room from where they were, which meant that to Sabrina's dismay, the only thing for them to do was to wait for Pierre to strike at them first, if that was what he planned on doing. If he wanted to, with the building being where it was, he could just leave them there, without food or water, and they would be dead in a few days. They all knew though that it wasn't Pierre's style, he wouldn't leave them to starve, he'd leave them to bleed out. Somehow, leaving someone for dead in that manner weighed less on his conscience than leaving them with no nourishment.

"Honestly Angels" Came a voice from behind them . They all turned their heads, spotting Pierre in the small window of the projection room "This was all too easy" He said smiling down on them.


	27. Chapter 27

_**Hey guys, thanks for the reviews. Here is the next chapter for y'all. Hope you enjoy :)**_

The angels stayed focused on Pierre, his gaunt face something that they were all sure to remember. His piercing eyes bore holes into their flesh as he waited for dramatic effect before finishing what he intended to say.

"I've got to say angels, I kind of expected our last fight to be epic, punches thrown, kicks dodged and bullets exchanged, but imagine my disappointment when you allowed yourselves to be locked inside a movie theatre" He said, utter disappointment dripping from every word he said. The angels looked at each other, feeling the same disappointment he felt, feeling foolish for letting their guard down for a few moments, ultimately proving to be fatal.

"Come on then… you have us all locked in here, I'm sure your plan isn't to starve us to death" Leilani shouted up to him. He smiled down to her.

"You're right angel" He started causing Leilani to shudder in Jill's arms "My plan is much more brilliant than that. You see those small air vents all around the room… well as we speak knock out gas is being pumped slowly through. I'll let you work out how long it's going to take to knock you out" He started. The cogs turned in Sabrina's head as she took everything into account in determining how much time they had before the effects of the gas hit them.

"But the icing on the cake… la piece de resistance if you will is much more deadly. In exactly 5 hours time, this building is going to be demolished. The demolition crew did a sweep of the building this morning before I brought the two angels here, so as far as they know, no one is in here. They're not going to be able to hear you angels, and you're not going to be able to escape in time. Unlucky for you, there is only one other way out of that room that you are in, and I'm the only one who knows about it" His smile was truly haunting. The seriousness of the situation was more than the angels had faced before. Such a sense of impending doom had never been felt before by at least half of the angels.

"Au revoir angels" He said, before disappearing from view.

"42 minutes" Sabrina muttered.

"What?" Kelly asked, a confused look on her face.

"42 minutes until we're all knocked out" She elaborated.

Leilani snuggled up further to Jill, more scared now than she'd ever been before. Kris wrapped her arms protectively round her stomach, her eyes filling with tears that refused to fall. She looked down at her daughter and sister, knowing that they needed to be close to each other as much as they could before it was too late.

"We need to find something to cover up the air vents" Tiffany said, pacing back and forth in front of the angels. Series of jumbled thoughts and feelings were going through her head. She tried to isolate individual ones, but there were just too many of them. She looked at Sabrina, a brilliant thought finally making all others dissipate.

"Bri, do you still have the thing you used to cut through the rope?" She asked a stunned Sabrina. Bri put her hand in her back pocket and retrieved the object. Tiffany clutched it tightly before walking to the nearest unoccupied seat. She stabbed at it as hard as she could, before pulling the object across the material managing to cut a massive strip off.

"We can use the fabric off the seats to cover the vents" She said, happy that she had managed to come up with the potentially life saving idea.

"You're brilliant" Kelly exclaimed as she pulled her friend into a tight hug. The hug was short as the angels, all helped to block the vents. Tiffany cut the material and offered it to the closest angel who filled the air vent with as much material as they could, preventing the gas from coming in.

"Momma?" Leilani asked, noticing that Kris was moving a bit slower than usual. She dropped the piece of material that she was holding and rushed to Kris side, just in time to witness her mom clutch her stomach in agony.

"Kris?" Jill asked, rushing to join her niece at Kris' side "What's wrong?"

"Baby doesn't like being ignored for too long" She said, forcing a smile, still clutching tightly to her stomach. The feeling wasn't too dissimilar as when she went into labour with Leilani, but she wasn't due for a while yet, so passing the feeling off as a general pain, she sat on the closest chair, waiting it out, breathing through each wave as at came.

"Momma, are you ok?" Leilani asked, bending down in front of Kris.

"I'm fine now baby, your baby brother or sister likes to torture me" She said, her eyes still closed, no hint of emotion showing on her entire face. She was more focussed with trying to breathe through the pain. The angels weren't convinced. It was all becoming too much for the pregnant angels body to handle. Stress mixed with exhaustion was wearing her down, but as much as they all wanted her to relax and take it easy, they knew that the possibility of that happening any time soon was almost none existent. Moving away from her, the other angels continued to block the air vents, making sure that there was no possible was for the gas to get in. A task which took only a few minutes. They sat down around Kris, Leilani and Jill either side of her, catching their breath. Sabrina started a timer on her watch, allowing the angels to know exactly how long they had left.

The pain had stopped, but Kris still felt the need to cover her stomach, feeling that is she moved her arm that something bad was going to happen to her baby. Her eyes remained closed, it wasn't that she didn't want to interact with the angels, it's just that she didn't want to see the looks on their faces reminding her that there was no way out. She was perfectly content with feeling her child beneath her fingertips, knowing that there was a baby there that was breathing and moving was enough to persuade her to keep herself closed off from the angels. At least for the time being.

"So… you stopped us from being affected by the gas, but now we need to figure out how to get the hell out of here before we all get turned into pancakes" Kelly said, only talking to Sabrina and Tiffany. It seemed callous at this present moment in time to be involving the Munroes in their problems for the simple fact that they were all too emotionally charged at the moment, and that could easily lead to arguments that left no hope for repairing the bond that would be broken between the family.

"I really cant see another way out" Tiffany said, keeping her voice low for the same reason Kelly did.

"I know" Sabrina said, involving herself "The only chance we have of getting out is if we find a way to break the door down" They moved their heads, looking out for something that they could use as a battering ram to force the sturdy door open, providing an escape.

"I guess, if we could find a way to take these chairs up, we could use one to try and break the door" Tiffany said, looking at Kelly and Sabrina for confirmation that her plan would work.

"It's worth a shot" Kelly said, climbing out of her seat and kneeling on the floor "It looks like the chairs are bolted to the ground" She said, admiring how well the chair was actually secured in place "I doubt we'll be able to take the chairs up though, they seem to be securely screwed in place" She said, looking up at Tiffany and Sabrina. All they could do was nod at her, offering a small thanks for looking.

"I'm not giving up" Sabrina and Tiffany both said in unison. They seemed to have come up with the same plan, because they both stalked, with purpose, over to the doors and kicked them as hard as they could. Both not giving in as they continued their relentless attack on the solid wood. The door was moving, but not enough to suggest that the attack was working. They stayed determined though, even though they knew that it wasn't working, doing this was better than doing nothing, which they just couldn't afford to do now.

"Guys" Kelly shouted over the noise they were creating. They didn't seem to hear her, or if they did, they were very good at hiding it "Guys" She shouted again, hoping to get through to them. They stopped, panting heavily, before turning round to face her "It's not working… give up" She told them, a serious look on her face which told the angels that she wasn't going to take no for an answer. They moved further into the room, truly defeated by the perfectly innocent looking piece of wood.

"We have to think of something else, there has to be something we can do. We can't stay here, you heard what he said, we're going to die in about 4 and a half hours unless we figure something out" Sabrina said, looking at her watch. The Munroes remained silent in their seats, focusing more on comforting Kris than trying to figure a way out, they knew that if anyone was to figure it out it would be Bri, therefore in everyone's opinion, their time was well spent where they were.

The feeling of helplessness was something all of the angels were far from accustomed to. There had always been a light at the end of the very long, very dark tunnel, but now, the tunnel seemed to be never ending, the dark omnipresent, the end further to reach than they could ever have hoped. They had never resigned themselves to their fate before, always feeling the need to control at least certain aspects of the situation they were in, but with no possible outcome other than the imaginable, the angels could do little. There seemed to be an abundance of clean air, but with the vents covered it only seemed to be a matter of time before they were killed, and a myriad of ways in which they could possibly go.

With the end weighing down on them, all of the angels, regardless of religious status, took the opportunity to wish health, happiness and comfort on those who they were leaving behind, with a simple prayer to a god they were pretty sure was too busy to hear their call.


	28. Chapter 28

_**Hey guys, thanks for all of the reviews. Sorry this chapter is a bit late, I found out the other day that my uncle has just died, so round 2 of the grieving process has just begun. Hope you enjoy the chapter, not too many left to go now.**_

On an average day, in average heat, with an average amount of humidity, the angels would be perfect. On a different day, in slightly above normal heat, with a higher amount of humidity, the angels would be ok. Now, on a disastrous day, with temperatures much higher than they had ever experienced, with air so thick even a knife would have trouble cutting through it, the angels were far from fine.

Their breathing was heavy, any attempt to draw in a full lung of oxygen was futile. They panted, each tiny intake of breath was followed quickly by another, realising that the only way that they were going to get enough oxygen was to take small breaths. Streams of perspiration rolled down their exasperated face, drenching their sticky clothes. Their bodies felt like they were quickly becoming the same temperature as the room, and if any angel dared to say they weren't feeling the slightest bit dizzy, they would be lying.

Kris sat on a chair, revelling in the comfort it was providing her with. Her head was leaning against Jill's shoulder, her arms were crossing over her stomach in some unconscious desire to protect her child from anything, even if it was high humidity. Her eyes were firmly closed, although she wasn't asleep, she was attempting to block herself off from what was happening, trying to retreat into a happy place, hopefully becoming blissfully aware of all that was going on around her. It wasn't a level of selfishness that she was displaying, but merely the will to survive. If she didn't know what was happening around her, she wouldn't feel tempted to put herself and her unborn child at risk. Being an Angel was dangerous enough, but being a pregnant Angel, the level of danger that the job posed was off the charts. She had seen what Leilani went through when she was pregnant, and she had to admit, watching her daughter almost lose her children to a psychopath while she was 8 months pregnant, made her feel like she should quit while she was ahead, spare herself the heartache Leilani must have felt even in her feverish state.

Jill was sat beside Kris, her fingers sliding easily through her sister's long blonde hair in an unconscious gesture to keep her close and safe. She was worried, not only for her unborn niece or nephew, or their mother or even their sister, but for everyone. No one seemed to be coping well under the circumstance, and as she sat in her chair, careful not to move too much through fear of disturbing her sister, she noticed the worried and defeated looks on everyone's faces. Her shoulder, where Kris' head was resting was burning, the heat irradiating from Kris was penetrating her skin tight clothing and merging with the heat her body was also creating. There was so much she had left to accomplish in life, and no time in which to do it, no one really, other than the people in the room and Peter and the twins who would really mourn her death. She wasn't socially withdrawn, in fact she was totally the opposite, but while everyone was settling down around her, she seemed to be stuck where she was, relationshipless. She didn't envy Kris or Leilani for having a family, the desire most women possess to have children was completely lost on her, but she did feel like Leilani was closer than a niece, and being able to be somewhat of a parent as she was growing up was more than enough to her to qualify as having a child. But while she will always be a main part of Leilani's life, she felt that she was no longer a main part of Kris', so the comfort she shared with her sister now, if not in their last hours, was something that she has been missing for a while.

Leilani was sat on Kris' other side, watching everyone and everything that was going on around her. She knew, from experience, that they would figure a way out of the situation, they'd been through so many close calls over the years that a miracle at the last minute had become commonplace in dire situations. Most 20 year olds wouldn't have experienced even half of what she had been through in life, and for that she was extremely thankful. Thankful that she had had the opportunity to work with the best people, that she had a great relationship with each of them. Thankful that she had a fantastic relationship with her momma and her aunt Jill, and that they were still there for her after everything that they had all been through. Thankful, in part, that she had two beautiful children, a gorgeous fiancé who she often thought was too good for her, and finally a man who she had become so close to that she felt she could call him her father. He children were almost walking, they have said their first few words, able to identify the adults they were exposed to on a daily basis. In next to no time they will be walking around, shouting profanities they'd picked up from around, laughing at the angry/laughing faces of their parents. She smiled to herself at the small glimpse of one of many futures she presented herself with, a future which couldn't possibly happen if time progresses as it is now. The only way she could see in which they would be able to escape was if the demolition crew knocked down the furthest wall first, granting the angels with a much needed way of escaping injury.

Kelly stood in front of Tiffany, staring at the younger woman's face, totally lost in a little world her mind had created. In it she saw herself in a house much bigger than the one she currently owned, a white gold wedding band on her left ring finger, husband sat on a sofa to her right, bouncing a baby boy up and down on his knees, smiling as the boy laughed. She smiled and moved to sit beside them, receiving a kiss on her cheek from her husband, who broke contact with their son to smile at her, before continuing to smile at their child. Kelly smiled, seeing the beauty that her son possessed, recognising many facial features to be similar to her own, the same dark hair, the same shaped face, but striking brown eyes that obviously came from her husband, a man who she'd never met before in her entire life. Slowly the images began to fade, her mind slowly coming to terms with the fact that the future she saw herself in was not going to become a reality. She sighed realising that a miracle was what she truly needed, and she wasn't sure whether or not they had exhausted their supply of miracles for the time being.

Sabrina sat on the floor, her back against one of the chairs that had been ripped apart earlier. Her eyes were closed, her mind playing out an alternate reality in which she hadn't answered the phone when Bosley called all that time ago. She got home from the store, two heavy shopping bags in her hands, waddling through the house to the kitchen where they were pulled from her hands by her boyfriend at the time. She smiled, feeling the lack of weight offering a reprieve to her tired arms. She wrapped her arms around his waist, resting her head on his chest, feeling the fatigue leave her body in an instant. He packed the groceries away while she checked the phone, seeing that she had a message on her answering machine she played it, hearing Bosley's desperate pleas to help the Munroes was too much to ignore. She rushed into the kitchen, told her boyfriend the news and left. Arriving in Los Angeles, she pulled up outside her old workplace and threw the doors open, rushing into the office. She was hit by Bosley's distraught face, the tears that had already fallen mixed with the tears that had begun to fall. She didn't have to ask, she knew that she was too late, the Munroes were dead. Tears fell, her knees gave way and she crumbled onto the floor below. She consoled the other angels, stayed for the funerals, but Los Angeles was always going to be a reminder of the time that they all spent together, along with the deaths of three very good friends. She left soon after, breaking off contact with anyone she was in contact, starting a new life with her boyfriend away from the danger and heartache she exposed herself to. She opened her eyes, realising that she did what she had to do, that saving the Munroes was the best thing for everyone, but now, staying Los Angeles had lead to her demise, something which she had managed to avoid throughout her whole career.

Tiffany wasn't doing any better than the other angels. She was sat on a chair, in front of Kelly, her eyes were closed, her breathing sounding like she was having a panic attack, remembering all of the good times she had with the angels. She remembered first joining the team, the incredibly warm welcome she received from everyone, including young Leilani. She remembered their cases together and how much fun she had. She remembered leaving, only to come back a year later, receiving a big welcome back party. She felt like part of the family that had been created, like she finally belonged somewhere, and she couldn't believe that it was all about to end. She wished that they could have spent more time together, got to know one another better. She felt sorry for Leilani and Kris more so than everyone else. Kris was pregnant, her baby was definitely not going to survive being crushed, nor was it going to survive if Kris suffocated. Leilani had a small family at home, her two small children who were just beginning life. It would be tragic for them to lose their mama, at such an early age, for them to lose almost their entire family. She couldn't imagine what it would be like for them, she didn't want to think about what it would be like for them.

With silence being the only thing the angels could hear, they took a small level of comfort from the fact that, so far, these builders seemed to be the only builders who were going to start on time. With 2 hours of their 5 hours gone already, and with the air being as thick as it was, they weren't really prepared for what was bound to happen, and no amount of praying or desperate attempts to find an escape route was working. With closed eyes and wondering imaginations, the angels all retreated to their own worlds, away from what was happening, a world where they could change the outcome, one where they did have complete control, one in which everything was as it was supposed to be. None of the angels saw their situation as a unique bonding experience, undoubtedly bringing them all closer together, bridging any gaps that their relationship had suffered. None of them could find the energy to continue trying to escape, feeling that all of their experience, the vast knowledge they had amassed over the years was useless. They had all given up, something which they were determined not to do at the start of the case, totally unwilling to accept that there was a way out for them, but they just weren't strong enough to find it.

With the angels feeling like they did, the 3 hours they had remaining was going to fly past, and their demise wasn't as far away as they'd hoped. Pierre's final plan seemed to be working a little too well.


	29. Chapter 29

_**Hey guys, thanks LAEyeball for the review, I'm glad you're still liking this. Roughly about 10 chapters left now, and I hope you enjoy them.**_

Sabrina shifted uncomfortably in her position before bringing her watch up to eye level. The numbers displayed on the clock face only served as a reminder of their dire situation.

"How much longer?" Tiffany asked, noticing that Sabrina had just looked at her watch, but had not told anyone what she had seen.

"You really don't want to know" Sabrina told her, not looking at her through fear that her eyes would give away a clue as to how long they had left.

"I really do" Tiff told her, not wanting to cause a scene, but needing Sabrina to understand that just because she has set her timer, it doesn't mean that she's the only one who gets to know when their 5 hours are up.

"Don't do this Tiff" Sabrina warned her in a soft gentle voice, not wanting o alert the other angels to the fact that an argument may start any moment now.

"Don't do what?" Tiffany asked, not understanding really what Sabrina was asking her not to do.

"You know what" Bri replied curtly, still not looking at her fellow angel.

"I really don't, so please… enlighten me as to what I'm doing" She was getting annoyed now. She only asked how long they had left, she had no idea that such a question would warrant such a response.

"I'm only trying to make things a little easier for you, as if knowing you're going to die isn't enough… I didn't want to worry you with how long we have left" Sabrina told her, trying to make it sound as though she was looking out for everyone's best interest, but to Tiffany, it just didn't seem that way.

"Just because you have the timer it doesn't mean that you get to keep how much longer we have left to yourself. We are in the same situation as you, we deserve to know these things Sabrina" Tiffany tried to reason with her. The raise in her voice made four heads turn in her direction.

"I know Tiffany, but I don't want you to worry or be even more scared than you already are. I'm doing this for you" Sabrina aid, looking at Tiffany as she said this, hoping that the pained look in her eyes would offer the blonde a level of understanding that she lacked, that it was hurting Sabrina to keep this to herself.

"Sabrina… we have a right to know, if I didn't want to know I wouldn't have asked you. I know that you're trying to protect us, but what you're trying to protect us from isn't the thing that we need protecting from. The worst is going to happen Bri, and I just want to know how long we have to wait before it does. Please don't do this" She pleaded, her pain filled eyes bore holes into Sabrina's, and knowing that they all needed to feel like they could control some aspect of what was going on, even if it was just their personal level of fear about the situation, and perhaps, knowing how long they had was enough to allow them to do that.

"Fine… we have 20 minutes left" Sabrina sighed, before sitting back down, keeping silent, allowing the angels to take it in. Surprisingly, they were shocked that they didn't have less time left. In the 5 hours that they had been effectively trapped, they hadn't really been paying attention too much to the time, realising that if they were worried about it, it would go by slower giving them more time to panic themselves, mass hysteria would have kicked in, and by now they would have been practically inconsolable. Now though, the angels seemed to be relaxed, calm, as if they had already accepted their impending fate, and had resigned themselves to the fact that panicking and worrying was only going to make it worse. Sabrina and Tiffany really hadn't meant to argue, and on a normal day under normal circumstances they wouldn't have, but tensions were running high, and it had silently been decided that the best thing for them to do now was just keep to themselves.

Jill, Leilani and Kris stayed huddled together, while a newly reconciled Sabrina and Tiffany huddled together with Kelly. Their heads snapped up at the sound of movement outside. The machines were being turned on, spurred to life by the workers who were preparing to tear the building down.

"I just want to say …" Kris began, but Kelly stopped her before she had even had the chance to get more than a few words out.

"Kris… please don't" Kris shook her head, not perturbed by Kelly attempt to silence her.

"I have to, I can't die without telling you guys how much I love you" She said, grasping onto Leilani's and Jill's hands for support.

"You don't need to" Tiffany told her, smiling slightly at her.

"We know, and we love you too" Sabrina told her, hugging her, needing to feel close to her, if only for a few moments. Needing to feel a bond between the two of them for what could only be the last time, needing to feel the closeness that they shared was going to go with her into the next life. She pulled back, tears streaming down her face as the situation became all to real for them.

Leilani opened her mouth, the angels looked at her expecting her to come up with a heart warming speech about how she was truly blessed to have known each and every one of them, but instead, she did what she does best… she sung.

_I'm limited:_

_Just look at me - _

_I'm limited_

_And just look at you _

_-You can do all I couldn't do, Glinda_

_So now it's up to you_

_For both of us_

_Now it's up to you:_

_I've heard it said _

_That people come into our lives for a reason_

_Bringing something we must learn_

_And we are led_

_To those who help us most to grow _

_If we let them_

_And we help them in return_

_Well, I don't know if I believe that's true_

_But I know I'm who I am today_

_Because I knew you_

_:Like a comet pulled from orbit_

_As it passes a sun_

_Like a stream that meets a boulder_

_Halfway through the wood_

_Who can say if I've been changed for the better?_

_But because I knew you_

_I have been changed for good_

_It well may be_

_That we will never meet again_

_In this lifetime_

_So let me say before we part_

_So much of me_

_Is made of what I learned from you_

_You'll be with me_

_Like a handprint on my heart_

_And now whatever way our stories end_

_I know you have re-written mine_

_By being my friend:_

_Like a ship blown from its mooring_

_By a wind off the sea_

_Like a seed dropped by a skybird_

_In a distant wood_

_Who can say if I've been changed for the better?_

_But because I knew you:_

_Because I knew you:_

_I have been changed for good_

_And just to clear the air_

_I ask forgiveness_

_For the things I've done you blame me for_

_But then, I guess we know_

_There's blame to share_

_And none of it seems to matter anymore_

_Like a ship blown_

_Off it's mooring_

_By a wind off the Sea,_

_ like a seed dropped by a Bird in the wood_

_Who can say if I've been changed for the better?_

_I do believe I have been changed for the better?_

_And because I knew you:_

_Because I knew you:_

_Because I knew you:_

_I have been changed for good._

The angels didn't know what to say, the song had summed up everything for them. They could honestly say that they were better people now they knew each other, they were blessed to be in each other's lives, and if they were to die, they wouldn't have it any other way.

A low rumbling is heard, stray stones drop from the ceiling along with a layer of dust. Choking as the dust fills their airways, a loud bang goes almost unheard. Panic begins to set in as fresh pieces of debris begins to fall. Kris' arms fly to her stomach, protecting her unborn child from the pieces of rock that are landing all around them. The door cracks under pressure, giving them fresh hope for a possible way of escaping. Sabrina gets up to run to it, but another crash is heard, and the ceiling caves in on them all.

_**Lyrics are from For Good from Wicked. Wow, I may have actually done it… I may have killed the angels. You're going to have to wait to find out now. I'd really like to know what you all think of this story so far. **_


	30. Chapter 30

The dust fell, finally settling atop freshly fallen pieces of wall and ceiling that make a kind of blanket, covering the entire floor of the seemingly abandoned theatre. The cranes were stopped, and the oblivious workmen stepped out of their vehicles, ready to partake in moving the debris. In silence, which was extremely unusual for workmen, they began the laborious task of removing the top layer of debris. Where the door used to be, there was only a small pile of rocks and cement, so deciding that that area would be the best starting place, they got to work.

There were a few large pieces of rock, but they had landed on what looked to be two pieces of wood that had formed some sort of barrier, protecting the floor beneath from the heaviest of the rock. Movement caused the pile to move, small stones tumbled to the floor as two hands broke through the top of the pile, trying to find something to latch on to in order to be able to escape the small tomb they were buried in.

"Holy crap, there's someone under there" One of the most observant of the workmen said, alerting everyone to the fact that the hands were frantically clawing away at the rocks that were above them. "Help me move these rocks" He shouted, bending down to help move the rubble. Two coughs became audible as two faces came into view.

"Oh my god, our friends are buried under this" Sabrina said as she finally managed to work her way out, followed by a dishevelled looking Kelly.

"What are you ladies doing here?" He asked, perplexed by the presence of the two women before him.

"It doesn't matter, but our friends are buried beneath all of that" Kelly told him. He looked towards his colleagues who began removing as much rubble as they could as fast as they could in a desperate attempt to find the others.

"I'll call for some help, you girls stay over there" He said pointing towards one of the cranes. He pulled his cell phone from his pocket and dialled 911 "I need Police, some ambulances and the fire department to the old theatre off Hollywood Boulevard. I work for the Thomas James construction company, we just knocked the theatre down but there were…" He looked over to Kelly, asking her how many of them there were in the building "6 women in the building at the time. We got 2 of them out safely, but as I'm sure you're aware, that means there are four of them still buried beneath the rubble" He waited for a response from the emergency operator before hanging up his phone and turning towards the girls.

"Help is on its way, you two stay here, I'm going to help to find your friends" He said, before leaving Sabrina and Kelly to worry about the condition their friends were in.

"Do you think they're ok?" Kelly asked turning to face Sabrina. Bri had never heard her sound so worried before. She could only nod in response, not believing her mouth and brain to work together, fearing that she may say what Kelly wasn't ready to hear.

"They'll be ok, I can feel it" She said after a few moments, she felt Kelly grab her hand, and entwining her fingers with the smaller woman's, she was instilled with the smallest amount of comfort. There was dust flying everywhere, obviously being disturbed as the workmen moved the debris in search of their friends.

"We've found something" Shouted one of the workmen, all of their voices sounded so similar that it was nearly impossible to distinguish between all of them "It's another woman" He shouted again. Kelly and Sabrina turned to where the man was, and watched as blonde hair came into view, which wasn't all that comforting as all four of the other angels were blonde. Slowly, as more of the woman came into view, they saw that it was Tiffany. She didn't look to be injured other than a few scrapes and bruises, which was remarkable. Looking at the three rescued angels, at first glance, without further inspection or interrogation, you wouldn't think that they had been buried under the rubble they were now standing by. A wave of sirens were heard signalling that more help was quickly approaching. Two fire trucks, two ambulances and a police car pulled up, and the respective members of the emergency service got out of their vehicles.

The man who had phoned for help walked over to the vehicles and told them about the situation, or as much of the situation as he himself had been told. He pointed to the angels, before walking back, being followed by the firemen and two medics. Another two medics and the police officers walked over to where Kelly, Bri and Tiffany stood.

"Are you ladies ok?" One of the medics asked as soon as he was close enough to be heard. The angels looked themselves over, before realising that they were extremely lucky in that they weren't actually injured.

"We're ok" Tiffany told the medic, who still wanted to check to be sure.

"What happened?" Asked one of the police officers, the other officer was watching intently as the rescue operation was well under way.

"We're private detectives, our boss is Charles Townsend" Sabrina began, noticing how the officer nodded as she mentioned Charlie's name " Two of my friends were kidnapped by a man we have been after for a few months now. He held them here, and when myself and my other friends came to rescue them we were locked in. The building had already been searched, so the workmen weren't to know that we were in there" The officer had written down everything that had been said.

"Ok ma'am, I'm going to inform the station of what has happened, hopefully they can get in touch with your boss. I need you three to stay here though, I don't want you getting injured trying to look for your friends. I assure you, my colleagues are doing all that they can for them" He told the angels, before walking towards his police car.

All the angels could do was watch as the firemen, medics and workmen relentlessly worked their way through the rubble. A hand shot out in front of one of the medics, followed by another as another angel attempted to push their way up through the debris. The medic helped pull her up, before walking her to the other angels.

"Jill… are you ok?" Tiffany asked, noticing how as she struggled over to the angels, she kept one arm wrapped firmly round her waist, s if stopping her undoubtedly broken ribs from hurting. Her face and arms were covered in tiny cuts and bruises, but she looked otherwise fine.

The medic rushed back to help the others, leaving her with the two medics who had stayed by the angels, offering some silent form of comfort. One of the medics checked out the cuts littering Jill's body, before walking to an ambulance and returning with a portable oxygen canister and a mask.

"I can tell by the way you're breathing that you have a few broken ribs, this is just going to make it a bit easier for you to breathe" He told her, handing her the mask. She took it gratefully, before bringing it up to her face, feeling the rush of clean air almost immediately.

"Are you girls ok?" She asked the other three angels, who smiled at her before nodding.

"We're ok Jill, we just have to wait for them to find Kris and Leilani now" Kelly told her. She studied Jill's face, knowing that she was worried beyond comprehension by this point. It had to be her family that was still trapped, her family that was injured the worst, it always was. She knew that it wasn't their fault, but knowing that made her worry more.

Knowing how worried she was, Tiffany placed a comforting hand on Jill's shoulder, letting her know that it was going to be ok, somehow.

"They're never going to find them" She said, bowing her head in defeat.

"What… of course they are Jill" Kelly told her friend, stepping closer to her.

"No they're not" Came Jill's quick reply.

"What makes you say that?" Sabrina asked her, curious at her logic.

"I just know okay!" She turned her head and rested it on Tiffany's shoulder, before succumbing to the emotions that she had kept bottled up for the past 5 hours.

"They're going to find them, and they're going to be fine… trust me" Kelly told her, trying to sound as reassuring as possible, but it was becoming increasingly difficult as more time went by.

The rescue team moved further in, having moved some of the rubble to find nothing beneath. The rescue operation was becoming more serious now, especially as news of Kris' pregnancy reached their ears. It spurred them on more than they thought it would, but it still wasn't enough. There was too much rubble to move, and the further in they went, the more dangerous it became. There were metal rods protruding at strange angles from beneath the debris, which only fuelled their worries more. One of those metal rods could easily kill the baby, and the mother. With any luck Kris and Leilani would be found soon, but without wanting to worry the angels who had already escaped, this could easily change from a search and rescue to just a search, and as more and more debris was removed without finding anyone beneath, that possibility was becoming extremely likely.


	31. Chapter 31

_**Hey guys, it's finally coming to an end, only a few chapters left now, but rest assured, they're going to be good. Hope you've enjoyed it so far, and hopefully will like how it ends.**_

The angels stood to the side, watching the frantic efforts of the rescue team as they tried to find Kris and Leilani. It had only been a few minutes since the four angels had been reunited, but watching the struggle the rescue team has endured for those few minutes, made it seem like hours had passed as they waited with baited breath for their family to be found. In all likelihood, the chance of the baby surviving was definitely slim to none, the weight of the debris would almost definitely crush Kris' stomach and injure the baby beyond belief. The metal poles that were protruding from the rubble painted a more gruesome picture. They couldn't help but imagine the sight of Kris impaled through the stomach, and with those images going around in their heads, they all realised that the percentage of all three of the Munroes getting out alive was close to 0.

"Ma'am" One of the medics said, tapping Jill on the shoulder to get her attention. She turned around, slowly, not wanting to tear her eyes away from the debris for too long "I need to take you in to get those ribs looked at" She gave the medic a disbelieving look before turning back around.

"Ma'am… I'm serious, you need to get your ribs checked out" The medic said, stepping in front of Jill to make sure he was being listened to.

"I'm not going anywhere until I know that my sister and my niece are safe" She told him, capturing his gaze for a second, before looking over his shoulder at the continuing efforts to find the two unfortunate Munroes.

"I understand that ma'am, but it's important that you get yourself checked out, I'm sure your friends will inform you when your sister and niece are safe" He said, taking hold of Jill's arm, but she shook it off, determined to stay where she was.

"I'm not going to the hospital… I'm not going anywhere until I know that they're safe" She told him, a hint of annoyance laced her voice. She carried on looking over the medics shoulder until he gave up trying to convince her to go to the hospital, and moved out of the way.

Sabrina, Kelly and Jill watched the rescue team work frantically, while Tiffany looked in the opposite direction, studying the rubble that hadn't actually been moved by the rescue team. Something had caught her attention a few moments ago, but she couldn't see anything moving, all she could see was huge piles of rubble and metal poles sticking out of them. She realised that if Kris and Leilani were underneath the rubble then they wouldn't survive, so she returned her attention to the rescue team, hoping that they would find Kris and Leilani under the rubble they were working through, and soon.

"Hey… did you just see that?" asked one of the rescue medics pointing to where Tiffany had just turned away from. Her heart sunk, she had seen something then, it wasn't a trick her mind was playing on her. The rescue team rushed over, pulling rubble out of the way. Without warning they stopped, the woman medic, who looked vaguely familiar to Jill, covered her mouth with her hand in a desperate attempt to stop the gasp that escaped her lips.

"Are they alive?" One of the firemen whispered to the medics. The woman medic bent down out of sight for a few seconds before coming up again nodding.

"What's wrong, why have they stopped, have they found them, are they alive?" Jill reeled off, turning towards the medics behind her. They shook their heads, before one of them reached for their walkie talking, turning away from the girls as they did so.

"What's going on over there?" He asked. It wasn't long before he got a reply.

[We've found the other two women, we need some oxygen masks] Was all that cam through the walkie talkie. Jill turned and looked directly at the medic, she needed to be there, and without actually asking the medic anything, he nodded at her. She waited for him to get the oxygen masks out of the ambulance, before following him over the debris to where the rescue team had congregated. In her rush to get there, she forgot that even a veteran medic had to gasp at the state the other Munroe were in, therefore what she saw was more than she could handle. She dropped to her knees, her legs no longer able to take her weight. Muffled sobs escaped her mouth at first as a small wave of tears rolled down her dust covered cheeks. She felt a hand on her shoulder, and looked up to see the woman medic bending down next to her.

"Jill, I'm Nancy Callahan, I remember working on your Niece a few years ago. I know it looks bad now, but I assure you, they both have a pulse and they are both breathing. The fire men are going to cut the pole down a bit before I can move in, but from the looks of it, it doesn't look too bad at the moment"

"But there's a metal pole in her back, that has to have hurt the baby right?…"

"Not necessarily, look… I'm not going to get your hopes up, there is always the possibility that the pole has hurt the baby, but there is always the possibility that the baby is unharmed. As I've said, we have to wait for the fire men to cut the pole down before I can look at them, but it seems like the woman on top protected the woman beneath"

"Can you tell who they are?" She knew that if Kris had protected Leilani then the baby would most probably not have survived, but it was more in Leilani's nature to protect Kris, meaning that there was a possibility that the baby was ok, and from what Nancy had said, it didn't sound like the injuries were life threatening, just awkward.

"Not at the moment, they're effectively buried. We have moved the debris from the top, but we can't do anything until the pole is cut down, we don't know how deep it has gone, so any movement, however small could possibly send it in further"

"So we just wait?" Jill asked, not completely understanding what she had just heard.

"That's all we can do at the moment. The fire men are on their way over here with the saw, it shouldn't bee too long now Jill" Nancy said, keeping her hand firmly on Jill's shoulder for support. The firemen stopped beside the two buried Munroes, and got to work cutting through the pole. The saw was electric, so it didn't move the pole too much, or take long at all to cut it down a few inches. Satisfied that the pole was short enough, Nancy motioned for the rescue team to help move the debris from round the girls so she had enough room to work around them.

She stepped into the hole, and turned the top Munroe over slightly to see just how far the pole had penetrated, and this time, she was unable to hold her gasp. Jill was at her side within seconds, and gasped at what she saw too, not believing what was right in front of her. Tears rolled freely down her cheeks, realising that an earlier prediction had been right.


	32. Chapter 32

Jill stumbled back a few steps, gripping onto her sides as the sudden movement retched her already sore ribs. Nancy looked up at her, a sorry expression on her face, before she returned all of her attention to the other Munroes. Kris was lying on the cold hard ground, her eyes were open and shifting frantically between Jill, Nancy and Leilani's faces. Her breathing had increased slightly as panic began to set in.

"Jill, how is Leilani… how's the baby?" She asked, looking desperately at her sister. Jill didn't know what to tell her. Leilani was lying on top of Kris, the metal pole had gone through the bottom of her back and was protruding slightly out of her stomach. As if by some miracle, the pole had only scratched the skin on Kris' stomach. Kris lifted her arms and lifted Leilani's face so it was directly in front of hers. Her eyes were firmly closed, her mouth was slightly agape, but she was breathing, which Kris could confirm as she felt Leilani's gentle breaths hitting her face.

"Ok Kris, I'm going to get my partner and we're going to get Leilani out ok" She told the panic stricken woman beside her. Kris looked her and nodded, before turning back to Leilani. Nancy got out of the hole, and Jill got in, holding one of Leilani's limp hands for both support and comfort.

"Lani baby" Kris said, looking at her daughter's face for any sort of reaction, which there wasn't "Leilani, come on baby… open your eyes" She commanded in as authoritative a tone as she could manage, but she still received no response.

"Jill" Came Nancy's soft voice from behind her, she turned, noticing that the medic had returned with the necessary equipment to get both Leilani and Kris out of the hole. She stood up and moved aside, not wanting to be too far away though. Nancy stepped down into the hole and crouched next to Kris.

"How you doing?" Kris nodded in response, which Nancy took as 'ok' "We'll have you out of here in a few minutes ok" She smiled down at the slightly older woman, before signalling her partner to come closer and offer assistance. Because of the pole, it meant that lying Leilani down on her back or stomach was out of the question, so she was lifted sideways onto a backboard, and placed onto a gurney. She was strapped down to prevent her rolling over during the trip to the hospital and injuring herself further. Kris started to sit up, but Jill placed a firm hand on her shoulder stopping her instantly.

"Kris stop, we don't know what injuries you have and I don't want you to risk hurting the baby" She told her younger sister, who shook her head frantically in protest.

"Jill, I'm fine. Thank you for your concern… but I'm not injured. As soon as the ceiling started to collapse Leilani pushed me out of the way and lay on top of me to protect the baby. She made sure we were both safe" She said, before removing Jill's hand from her shoulder and getting up as quick as she could in her condition. She placed an arm around Jill's waist, but pulled it back quickly as her older sister groaned in pain.

"What's wrong?" She asked, worried eyes scanning her sister's body, finally noticing that she was covered in dirt, and in some places dried blood "You're hurt" She surmised. Jill nodded at her.

"I got buried under a pile of rocks, I've cracked a few ribs" She told Kris, before taking a hold of her hand and leading her towards the ambulances "You go with Leilani, I'll follow in the other ambulance" She told Kris as they neared the other angels.

"Are you going to be ok?" Kris asked her worried, Jill simply pulled her into a hug before turning her towards where Nancy was waiting for her. She looked over her shoulder and threw her sister a comforting smile before they both climbed into the back of an ambulance.

* * *

The ambulances pulled into the ambulance bay, a team of doctors waiting to take over. Nancy got out first, before pulling the gurney out with a little help from Kris, who got out after, intent on following the gurney.

"Leilani-Reba Munroe, 20 years old, got impaled by a metal pole. It's gone all the way through, she lost a lot of blood at the scene, BP is too low for a reading, body temp is just coming up to 94" Before she could finish, the machines which Leilani was attached to started to beep loudly "She's going into hypovolemic shock"

"We need to get her into an OR right now, call the blood bank and get a few liters of O, and page Doctor Fields" One of the doctors said as they took over and pushed Leilani's gurney through the emergency room and into an elevator which was undoubtedly taking them to the operating room the doctor had just asked for. Kris stopped in front of the elevator as the doors closed and the angels ran up beside her.

"Is she ok?" Jill asked Kris, who shrugged before turning round to face the angels.

"They've taken her to surgery which means that there is enough time for you guys to be checked out" Kris said calmly, something which was more than a bit alarming.

"Kris… I want you to get checked out too, I know you told me that you are fine, but I'd feel better knowing that you had seen a doctor" Jill told her, leading them all back into the ER.

The ER wasn't too busy, so within the space of 2 hours the angels had been checked over, the only one needing any sort of treatment was Jill who had a cut on her forehead that was now held together with butterfly stitches, and were all standing round a hospital bed that Kris was occupying as a doctor checked out her baby.

"Ok Mrs. Munroe, everything looks ok, there's no damage to the sac or the baby itself, and here is the heartbeat" He said as he ran the heartbeat monitor over her stomach, filling the room with the sound of a tiny heart beating perfectly. They all smiled, realising that Leilani had actually saved the life of her unborn brother or sister.

All that was left for the unfortunate angels to do was wait in the waiting room for news on Leilani, who was sure to get a serious talking to when she woke up.


	33. Chapter 33

The Angels got themselves settled in the familiar waiting room, and waited, much like they had too many times before, for any news about the youngest angel, the one who had been seriously injured more times in her life than anyone could possibly have expected. The concept of locking her in her room, away from any harm, was funnily making it's way into Jill's head, and it wasn't intended to be a joke. The thought that one day mother would outlive daughter was slowly becoming a distinct possibility, but the most scariest thing about this whole situation wasn't the fact that once again Leilani was in hospital, but the fact that all of the Angels, Charlie and Bosley included, thought that one day Leilani wasn't going to be as lucky as she has been, and maybe… just maybe she wasn't going to survive when that happened.

"That daughter of yours is going to be the death of us, you know that right?" Kelly exclaimed putting her hand on Kris' thigh to attract her attention. Kris smiled at her knowingly, before placing her own hand atop Kelly's. The older woman smiled at her, before leaning her head back and closing her eyes. If they were going to be there for a while, they may as well get a few hours sleep, because, god knows, it's going to be a long and undoubtedly restless night. Deciding that there was some logic behind Kelly's actions, the other Angels all got themselves into a comfortable position before drifting off to sleep. Kris' arms were wrapped firmly round her waist, her head rested on Jill's shoulder. Jill's arms were wrapped around Kris' body in an unconscious effort to keep both her and her unborn niece or nephew safe. Kelly was sat next to Kris, her head back, her mouth slightly open, her left hand rested firmly on Kris' lap, much like it had been before. Tiffany was sat next to Jill, her head to the side, her arms hanging limp at her sides, almost as if she didn't know where to put them. Sabrina was next to Tiffany, her head to the side, her hands joined together under her chin to keep it in place, her mouth slightly open, a gentle snoring coming from within. The scene looked almost picturesque, it should be considered as a Kodak moment, if it weren't for the bitty white walls, the uncomfortable blue plastic chairs, and the various cuts and bruises that littered most of their bodies.

With not knowing how long Leilani's surgery was going to take, both Kris and Jill woke up every half an hour, not on purpose, but because they thought that if they were asleep the doctor wouldn't wake them, and they needed to see Leilani as soon as she came out of surgery. They didn't know how badly she was injured, all they knew was that she had been impaled by the pole, they didn't know what it had hit or what damage it had caused, but they knew that it had to be painful, and even someone who had experienced pain like Kris had knew that she wouldn't have been able to handle the pain. With a bullet, it's a small piece of metal that, once enters your body, either leaves straight away, or stays in one place, causing pain to the areas it had immediately affected. With a pole, it enters, leaves and stays inside you all at the same time. The feeling of the cold metal against the searing pain of the open flesh was sure enough to make even the most hardened of people wince, so how Leilani managed to still mumble, albeit incoherently to her mother before being taken to the hospital, was surely a true testament to the young Blonde's strength of character, and her desire to protect those around her, even if it meant causing injury to herself to do that.

Admiration was something that was shown frequently to each and every angel, but there was no disputing that what Leilani had done was far more admirable than many of the things they were used to seeing. They had developed more respect for the young angel, as if she needed any, and the family dynamic, although never really broken, was reunited once again in anticipation for what they hoped would be good news.

Kris' eyelids fluttered open, her bleary, sleep filled eyes caught sight of bluish green, she blinked a few times, allowing her eyes to adjust to the brightness of the room, before they rested on what appeared to be an unwelcome sight. She shook Jill furiously, not giving her the time she had to awaken fully, before looking at the surgeon in front of them.

The surgeon wore a somber expression on his face, his eyes were shifting from Jill's grief stricken face to Kris'. He wasn't sure out of the two women awake in front of him who was Leilani's mom, but he did his best to address them both. He opened his mouth to speak, watching as both Jill and Kris stared intently at his mouth, as if they would believe what they were seeing mote than what they were hearing.

"I'm sorry…" He began, before a strangled sob cut him off. Jill was shaking her head furiously, tears were unrestrictedly rolling down her cheeks, heartbroken sobs were escaping her mouth at irregular intervals, an her hands desperately clung to Kris', offering no support whatsoever to the equally emotional woman. Kris let out a painful sob, before succumbing to the river of tears that showed no sign of slowing as she fought hard to keep her focus away from the surgeon in front of her. His face held no expression, his mouth was open as if he had just been, which he actually had, cut off mid sentence.

"No, no, no… not my baby, I want my baby back" Kris told him, clutching Jill's hand tightly, not feeling the need to quieten down her painful cries of anguish, mourning the loss of her daughter.

**And with that I say goodnight, hopefully I'll be able to update in a few days. I'm awful aren't I, even I can't believe I've just done that. Catch you later.**


	34. Chapter 34

"Ladies… please" The doctor pleaded, trying to get them to let him finish. Their cries had awakened all of the other occupants in the room, who were now displaying grief stricken emotions on their sleep deprived faces. The crying didn't stop, even with the doctor's pleas, they seemed not to be able to hear him as he tried almost everything to get them to stop crying.

"She's alive" He yelled out in a last ditch effort to get their attention, but it had been successful. 5 pairs of eyes fell on him as he continued "Mrs. Munroe, your daughter is alive. The pole went through the left side of her hip, shattering the bone on impact, it missed all major organs and arteries, she's going to be ok. We had to put her into a medically induced coma just to give her body time to heal, from what we've been told, she doesn't like hospitals, and we need her to keep as still as possible for the next few days. We have stitched up her arm where I understand she got hit by a bullet, other than a few minor cuts and bruises, she's going to be fine" He said, smiling at them .

Kris smiled her familiar smile, before being drawn into a huge hug by the other angels, the fact that the youngest angel had escaped death once again was surely something to celebrate "Can I see her?" She asked, breaking away from the hug to stand in front of the doctor.

"We're keeping her in the ICU until we feel that she's strong enough to be brought out of the coma. I'm afraid that hospital rules state that no one is allowed in the ICU, I'll be sure to notify you when we are moving her into her own room, but until then I think it's best if you just go home" He told them. Being married to a doctor, and with all of the time she had spent in the hospital be it as a patient, or here with Leilani, she understood the rules, so she nodded, before turning back to the angels.

"Lets go home, I don't know about you guys, but I'm exhausted and more than a little bit hungry" Jill nodded at her, feeling her stomach protest to the subsequent lack of food it had ingested. She wrapped her arm around Kris' waist and pulled her close to her body.

"Yeah, that sounds like a plan. Being buried alive really takes a lot out of you" Kelly said, smiling at herself. Tiffany rubbed her shoulder, trying so subtly tell her that she wasn't funny, but the effects were loss on the older angel.

"I agree, I've never been so tired in my whole life" Sabrina said, giving a personal follow up on Kelly's statement. There was almost like a Mexican wave of nods around the room, as everyone agreed that going home to sleep was a good idea. Kelly, Sabrina and Tiffany walked out first, expecting Jill and Kris to be close behind, but they weren't. Jill was just about to leave the room when she noticed that her younger sister hadn't followed. She turned around, intent on finding out what was keeping her sister, but she wasn't prepared for the tears that were pooling in Kris' eyes.

"Kris, honey, what's wrong?" She asked, closing the gap between them in a few short strides. He held Kris' head in her hands and lifted it a few inches so their eyes were locked.

"I… I don't want to leave her here alone. I don't want her to wake up and be scared because we're not there" She said, attempting to bow her head to allow the tears to fall, but her head was still held firmly in place.

"Oh honey" Jill said sympathetically, she rested her forehead against Kris' as she continued "The doctor said that she's going to be out for the next few days. I know that you want to be with her, but she's not going to be alone, there are going to be nurses and doctors around her all day" She said, trying to comfort Kris.

"Yeah I know, but it's not the same Jill. Doctors and Nurses being there isn't the same as either me or you being there, I don't want her to freak out" She said, removing Jill's hands.

"I know honey, but she's not going to wake up until the doctors decide that she's ready too, and I'm sure that they'll make sure that you're there when it happens" Kris seemed to relax a bit at these words, allowing her head to drop onto Jill's shoulder for a moment to recompose herself "Lets go home" Jill said, taking hold of one of Kris' hands and walking her out of the hospital.

* * *

The next few days were extremely uneventful, Kris had been allowed to stand outside the ICU, but only because she was married to a respected doctor at the hospital. From where she stood, she couldn't see much of her daughter, there were a few machines around her, and annoyingly, a nurse obstructing her view of Leilani's face. Upon further inspection from her 'vantage point', Kris realised that the nurse was none other than Satan. Sighing, she knew that with Satan there she wouldn't be able to see Leilani until she was moved into her own room. She kissed her hand and pressed it up against the glass in Leilani's direction, before turning and walking away. It was only a matter of time now before they were moving Leilani into her own room, so Kris decided to wait there.

Jill was near the room Leilani was going to be in anyways because she had to use the phone, which was conveniently just round the corner.

"Thanks Melina, I'm not sure when they're bringing her down, but I'll call you as soon as they do. You know where all of the twins things are don't you?" She nodded into the phone, before smiling and hanging up. She heard footsteps behind her and turned.

"Hey, did you get to see her?" She asked.

"Did I hell" was Kris' response as she stopped at Jill's side "Satan's guarding her, I swear that woman has a grudge against this family" Jill laughed at her, before pulling her closer to her.

"Now you know how I feel when I tried to sneak in to see you after you got shot" She told her younger sister, chuckling slightly to herself at the memory that had resurfaced.

"In case you had forgotten, you ran off and left me to fend for myself against Satan… in a wheelchair" Kris said, laughing. Jill laughed, remembering Kris' horror stricken face as she bolted past her younger sister in a desperate attempt to get away from the nurse.

"Not one of my finer moments little sis, but I gotta tell you, it was absolutely hilarious" Jill concluded, smiling at Kris.

"Good afternoon ladies" Came a familiar voice from behind them. They turned to see Leilani's doctor approaching them, a clipboard in hand.

"Good afternoon, how is she today?" Jill asked him as he finally came to a stop in front of them.

"She's doing a lot better today, so much so that I think she's ready to be woken up" He told them smiling "They're moving her down as we speak, once she's settled in I'll take her off the meds, and she should start waking up anytime after that"

"Is she going to be ok?" Kris asked him, needing a bit more information than what she was being offered.

"She has a long road ahead of her. A broken hip really is nothing to take lightly, from what I've been told by your boss and Sam, she prides herself on being an active person, but she's not going to be able to do much for at least a few months. I can tell you from experience that it's going to take months of physical therapy before she can even contemplate going back to work, and then it will only be on restricted duty. She's going to need a lot of help, which I'm sure you're more than willing to provide, but there will be moments when she's unusually angry, or over emotional, but you just have to offer her as much support as she needs" He told them, stating the facts clearly.

"Thanks doctor… is there anything else we need to know?" Jill asked him before Kris had the opportunity to bombard him with questions.

"Not that I can think of, but if I do think of anything else I'll let you know. I'm just going to make sure everything in her room is prepared for when she comes down, which should be any minute now. I'd like you both to stay out here until she's fully settled, and then I will let you in before I take her off the meds" He told them, before entering the room they were standing outside of.

At the end of the corridor, Leilani was being wheeled to her room by a few unfamiliar nurses. Jill and Kris both turned hearing the sound of a gurney being pushed along the tiled floor, and watched as the unconscious angel was taken into her room. They stood outside, looking through the window on the door as the nurses hooked Leilani up to the machines that were placed around her bed, before leaving the room. The doctor followed the nurses to the door, and allowed Jill and Kris to come in.

They stood at one side of Leilani's bed, Kris immediately taking hold of her hand, as the doctor stood on the other side.

"I'm going to stop the meds now, it may take a while for her to wake up, but don't worry, everyone wakes up in their own time" He assured them. He gradually reduced the amount of medication she was receiving, until she wasn't receiving any at all "When she wakes up, give one of the nurses a call and they'll page me to check her out" He said, placing a comforting hand on Jill's shoulder before he left. Jill walked round the bed and took hold of Leilani's other hand.

"Come on kiddo… I think you've had more sleep in the last few months than I've had in my entire life. People are going to start calling you lazy if you don't wake up soon" She said, moving to grab a plastic chair from the corner of the room, before returning to take Leilani's hand. Kris, luckily, already had a chair, and a more comfortable one at that, so she didn't have to move. Her hand was firmly grasping Leilani's, her gaze not moving from her daughter's face, worried that if she moved that she would miss the first signs of Leilani waking up.

"You're not going to let her get away with calling you lazy like that are you?" She asked Leilani, running through her head possible comeback Leilani would fire at Jill before the older Munroe had to admit defeat.

"Ha, I doubt she'll be able to beat me this time sis, she's too busy resting her eyes" She said, smiling at Kris' desperate attempts to contain her laughter. There was a little twitch beneath both Jill and Kris' closed hands, which they attributed to Leilani finally starting to wake up.

"The only reason you won this time is because I was unconscious for most of the insults aunt Jill" Came a hoarse whisper. Leilani blinked a few times, giving her eyes time to adjust themselves to the light, before they opened fully.

"Yeah, I bet that's why" Jill said smiling at her, to which she returned the gesture.

"How are you feeling honey?" Kris asked, moving some hair out of Leilani's face before placing a gentle Kiss on her forehead.

"Ask me again later" Leilani told her, before allowing her eyes to drift closed once again. Kris and Jill exchanged glances before they settled into their chairs and watched Leilani sleep.


	35. Finale

**Hey guys, sorry for the long wait, my laptop was being sorted out. Hope you like it:) **

Leilani opened her eyes, wincing slightly as the harsh sunlight burned her corneas. She blinked, allowing her gaze to rest on two sleeping figures at her bedside.

"Morning" She said, smiling as both Kris and Jill raised their heads to smile at her, before allowing them to drop back onto the bed "And here i was thinking you'd be happy to see me awake" Leilani said, chuckling to herself.

"You do realise that you've been 'awake' for like a week don't you?" Jill asked, her voice muffled slightly as her head lay on the bed.

"Well, in my book that means I should be able to go home today then" Leilani smiled to herself, before pulling her blanket back. She couldn't sit up properly yet, the pain was still pretty bad, but she could move her legs enough to disturb both her mom and aunt.

"Don't even joke about that" Kris chastised her "Do you realise how close we came to losing you... again?" Kris asked, pain evident in her words.

"I'm well aware that if I hadn't pushed you out of the way, both you and my brother or sister would most probably be dead mom. I'm really sorry that in that split second I valued your lives more than I valued my own. I'll be sure to leave you next time" She said, clearly angry at her mom for even thinking that she wouldn't have been injured if she hadn't tried to save her.

"Honey... that's not what I meant" Kris said, frustrated at herself for making Leilani angry.

"No mom, it is. You blame yourself for me taking the initiative to save your life. This whole time, you've been thinking that it should be you here instead of me, that I don't deserve to be here, that I've already been through too much already. How am I doing so far?" She asked earning her a shrug from Jill, and a shocked expression from Kris.

"Mom... I'm telling you, if it ever came down to me, or you and my brother or sister, I'd chose to save you every time. There's no way I'd be able to live with myself if anything happened to you and I didn't do absolutely everything in my power to save you"

"I know that honey, I'm just upset that it had to end with you getting injured again" Kris told her, taking hold of one of her hands.

"Who says it's over... Pierre can't have been stupid enough to stay in the theatre while it was being destroyed. You both know as well as I do that it's not over until Pierre has been caught or killed, I'm personally not bothered which one it is" Jill said, holding Leilani's other hand.

Kris wasn't too happy with what Jill had said, but was perfectly willing to let it slide for the moment.

"Leilani... me and Peter have been talking, and, we thought that because you saved our lives... we'd like you to name our child"

"Mom... while I'm absolutely flattered, I really think that that's something both you and dad should do together"

"Leilani, we've talked about this, and it's something we both really want" She told her daughter, smiling at her. It was something both Peter and Kris felt would act as a token of appreciation for saving their lives. It would be a constant reminder that Leilani was willing to give her life for theirs.

"In that case... I'd be honoured" Leilani told her, squeezing her hand tight.

"Leilani, the doctors said that you're allowed to get out of here soon, but you'll have to have months of physical therapy before you're allowed to come back to work" Jill told her. She nodded in response. She didn't expect her recovery to be a walk in the park, in fact, she expected it to be slow and painful, nevertheless, she was happy to be allowed to go home. Her babies were waiting at home for her, along with her fiancé. She was excited about seeing them, but somewhere, in the back of her mind, she knew that this ordeal was far from over.

* * *

Pierre was still out there, probably somewhere close where he could keep an eye on them. This was all a game to him, a show, one in which he was completely in control. He loved watching them try to escape, got off on watching their slow painful recovery, all the while planning on ways to knock them back down. This was something he excelled in, something he took pride in, a masterpiece if you will, and this particular masterpiece was far from over.

**Sadly this fic has come to an end. Don't know when a sequel will be up, to be honest, i don't actually have an idea in mind, but i have a different fic that i'm working on, so i hope some of you will take interest. If not, Thanks for all of your support, and good luck in whatever you do. Love you guys Carla-Leigh xxx :)**


End file.
